<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trai thẳng cốt thép by Tami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379119">Trai thẳng cốt thép</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami'>Tami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tên gốc: Sắt thép thẳng nam (钢铁直男)<br/>Tác giả: 阿飞<br/>Editor: K.T<br/>Link: https://afei6387.lofter.com/post/20250656_12dbbbb48</p><p>TRUYỆN EDIT ĐÃ ĐƯỢC TÁC GIẢ CHO PHÉP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chương 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://hopbimat.files.wordpress.com/2020/07/trai-thang-cot-thep.jpg">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>"Bốn trai thẳng cốt thép của giới giải trí, không hề thả thính vĩnh viễn độp lại fans." Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở trạm B ra thì thấy đoạn phim ở đầu phần đề cử có tiêu đề thế này, cả bìa phim thình lình cũng đều là những gương mặt mà hắn quen thuộc.</p><p>Sao mà không quen thuộc được chứ? Một người trong đó chính là hắn đấy thôi.</p><p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy mình rất oan. Hắn chỉ thẳng thắn nói ra suy nghĩ thật của mình thôi mà, sao lại biến thành một trong những đại diện của trai thẳng cốt thép rồi?</p><p>"Anh đang xem cái gì thế?" Đúng lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên quyết định tắt đi sau đó tập trung ăn lẩu, Hồ Tiên Hú ngồi cạnh lại thò đầu qua hỏi. Ngay sau đó cậu ta phá lên cười vui sướng trên nỗi đau của người khác, "Ha ha ha ha ha, tui đang ngồi ăn với hai vị trai thẳng cốt thép này. Xin chào các vị trai thẳng cốt thép!"</p><p>Chỉ có ba người họ ngồi ở bàn, lại còn mất công bao cả một phòng nhỏ. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi đối diện Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ, Hồ Tiên Hú ngồi trên cái ghế sô pha nhỏ ở giữa lõm xuống.</p><p>Thật ra Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không thân nhau lắm. Họ có thể ngồi ăn lẩu với nhau là vì họ đều thân với Hồ Tiên Hú.</p><p>Tuổi của họ không cách nhau nhiều lắm, tuyến sự nghiệp cũng khác nhau, giữa họ còn có kẻ hay nói Hồ Tiên Hú luôn rủ đi chơi, theo lý mà nói thì dù gì họ cũng phải thành bạn bè bình thường. Nhưng không biết vì sao họ lại không thân được, dường như mơ hồ có cảm giác lãnh địa một núi không thể có hai hổ.</p><p>Nhưng Hồ Tiên Hú có vẻ vẫn luôn không nhận ra. Lúc này cậu ta còn ha ha cười, cầm di động của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa cho Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ xem. Cậu ta cảm thán một câu như là phát hiện ra lục địa mới: "Thiên Tỉ, cậu nhìn đi, cậu cũng có trên này nè!"</p><p>Cái biểu cảm kinh ngạc này y hệt như là hai người họ đạt được song ảnh đế vậy.</p><p>Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cũng nhìn một chút, trên mặt thì không biểu lộ gì, nhưng trong mắt cũng có vẻ tò mò ngờ vực. Thường cậu cũng hay lên lướt xem cho vui, nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ xem mấy thứ liên quan đến mình. Đây đúng là lần đầu cậu thấy loại video này.</p><p>"Được rồi được rồi, chắc lại là phỏng vấn hỏi đáp gì đó thôi." Lưu Hạo Nhiên muốn cướp lại điện thoại từ tay Hồ Tiên Hú. Ngay sau đó hắn nghe thấy Hồ Tiên Hú phá lên cười như điên. Cậu ta chỉ vào liên kết bên dưới nói, "Ha ha ha ha ha còn có so sánh hai người nữa đó! Để em xem thử... Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ so vũ đạo với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, một người khiến bạn mang thai, một người khiến bạn sảy thai... Ha ha ha ha ha"</p><p>Tiếng cười của Hồ Tiên Hú quá là quái dị, Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn chưa kịp làm gì tiếp thì Hồ Tiên Hú đã mở ra xem. Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cũng bị Hồ Tiên Hú đưa điện thoại đến trước mặt bắt xem nên thấy được vũ đạo của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</p><p>... Ừm... Không ngờ vũ đạo của đàn anh lại... độc đáo đến vậy. Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nhịn không được bật cười, bên má lộ ra hai lúm đồng tiền. Lúc này video vừa vặn phát xong, video gợi ý khác nhảy ra, đều là những tiêu đề rất kỳ dị.</p><p>[Hạo Lỗi] Chuyện tình biến thái</p><p>[Thiên Khải Thiên] Người tình PTSD</p><p>[Hạo Thiên] Animals</p><p>"Ha ha ha ha ha trâu bò," Hồ Tiên Hú vừa đọc vừa cười. Nghe mấy tiêu đề này đã biết nội dung là gì rồi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Dịch Dương Thiên Tỷ đều không muốn nghe tiếp. Có điều Hồ Tiên Hú đúng là kẻ điên. Lúc hai người muốn cướp di động thì đột nhiên nụ cười của Hồ Tiên Hú cứng lại, cả người đờ ra một thoáng như bị điểm huyệt.</p><p>Nhân cơ hội này, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cướp di động lại thì thấy trên màn hình xuất hiện video cp ba người là Hồ Tiên Hú, hắn và Dịch Dương Thiên Tỷ... Cái thứ suy đồi đạo đức gì đây!</p><p>Ngày nay trai thẳng nhìn nhau một cái chính là thầm có tình cảm, nếu là kề vai bá cổ làm tròn lên chính là ở bên nhau, nếu là buổi tối hẹn nhau đi ăn lẩu... Vậy thì không được rồi, thế thì là sống chung rồi!</p><p>Nhớ lại lần trước hắn đột nhiên tò mò tìm kiếm tên của mình, sau đó bấm bừa vào nhìn thấy mấy bức ảnh đó... Lưu Hạo Nhiên quyết định không thể tiếp tục nhớ lại, nếu không thì không thể ăn xong bữa lẩu này với hai người trước mặt nữa.</p><p>Cũng may Hồ Tiên Hú thấy mình cũng có cp nên nhanh chóng yên tĩnh lại. Ba người vui vẻ ăn lẩu xong thì tạm biệt nhau về nhà nghỉ ngơi.</p><p>Tuy hiện giờ họ đều đang rất nổi, nhưng dù gì cũng còn là sinh viên, lại là những người đều rất có mục tiêu trong lĩnh vực của mình, ngày mai họ đều phải đi làm sớm nên về chơi điện tử một lát thì cũng đến lúc đi ngủ.</p><p>Kết quả vừa đến nhà, WeChat của Lưu Hạo Nhiên vang lên liên tiếp mấy cái. Hắn mở ra thì là WeChat của trợ lý Tiểu Đường, nội dung là: Ca, anh ăn lẩu với Dịch Dương Thiên Tỷ à?</p><p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhíu mày không trả lời mà lên thẳng Weibo.</p><p>Hắn có nhiều kinh nghiệm quá rồi. Quả nhiên, hai người họ đang bị treo ở bảng tin nóng 24 giờ.</p><p>Lần trước họ cùng đi học tiết tiếng Anh cũng lên tìm kiếm hàng đầu, lần này đi ăn lẩu cũng lên tìm kiếm hàng đầu... Vị đàn em này trông có vẻ đúng là có thể chất hot search.</p><p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ vậy. Sau đó hắn xem bình luận thì đều đang cảm thán quan hệ giữa họ rất tốt, không có vấn đề gì lớn. Vì thế hắn không quan tâm nữa mà quay lại WeChat định trả lời Tiểu Đường, đột nhiên điện thoại vang lên.</p><p>Cái tên Leo nhảy tới nhảy lui. Lưu Hạo Nhiên bật cười, lộ ra cái răng nanh đặc trưng. Hắn bấm nhận cuộc gọi.</p><p>"Không phải anh nói là đợi vài ngày nữa em về Bắc Kinh thì cùng nhau đi ăn lẩu à?!" Ở đầu bên kia điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi kêu vang, "Em cũng muốn ăn lẩu mà a a a a a!"</p><p>"Em về thì đi ăn thôi." Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa nói chuyện điện thoại vừa vào cửa, "Hôm nay chỉ là vừa khéo..."</p><p>"Anh ăn thường xuyên như vậy không sợ mập à?" Ngô Lỗi đấm một phát xuyên thấu linh hồn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm giác cột máu trên đầu mình như tụt xuống một nửa. Hắn ôm ngực nói, "À, vậy anh không đi ăn với em nữa."</p><p>"Đừng đừng đừng, ca, em về ăn lẩu nha, đừng quên đó. Mấy ngày nay anh tập thể dục nhiều chút nhé!" Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng nhận lỗi. Bên cậu hình như đang chụp bìa tạp chí gì đó, nghe ồn ào hỗn loạn. Hai người đều không nói thêm gì, chỉ trò chuyện đôi ba câu nữa rồi cúp máy.</p><p>Lúc này Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã ngồi trên cửa sổ nhô ra nhìn ánh trăng bên ngoài. Đột nhiên hắn cảm thấy hơi mệt mỏi. Hắn cởi áo khoác ra, chỉ mặc một cái áo len, chân trần đi tới quầy đồ uống rót rượu.</p><p>Hương rượu gạo rất thanh, có lẫn hương trái cây nồng nàn, như là mùi quả cây tràn ngập nhựa sống mọc lên ở bờ vực thẳm nào đó, như là... mùi hương của ai đó.</p><p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên suy nghĩ nửa ngày cũng không nhớ ra mùi hương này rốt cuộc là nước hoa mà ai mình quen biết hay dùng. Hắn quyết định nheo mắt tận hưởng, nghĩ ngợi hay là nhân cơ hội này chơi một ván điện tử.</p><p>Ấy thế mà vừa mở khóa màn hình, nhìn thấy biểu tượng trạm B, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên nhớ ra lúc nãy hắn mở trạm B ra là vì muốn xem một video giải thích điện tử, Hồ Tiên Húc cắt ngang nên hắn quên mất.</p><p>Hắn lại bấm mở muốn tiếp tục tìm xem phần giải thích của chủ kênh thiên về kỹ năng kia.</p><p>Vừa mở tự động cập nhật xong, không biết tại sao ba video đứng đầu đều có mặt hắn và Ngô Lỗi.</p><p>Hồi nãy Lưu Hạo Nhiên mới vừa gọi điện thoại với Ngô Lỗi xong, giờ lại thình lình nhìn thấy mặt mình và cậu bạn thân bị đẩy đến bên cạnh nhau như vậy, lại còn có vẻ hình như là có cốt truyện nữa... Lòng hiếu kỳ của hắn lại không kiềm được mà ngo ngoe rục rịch.</p><p>Có lẽ là say rượu thật, hắn nghĩ: Ha, ông đây không tin, dù sao cũng đều là fans của mình, còn có thể thật sự biến mình thành thế nào được chứ?</p><p>Dẫu sao cái video mà hắn vô tình bấm vào trước đó giờ uống rượu vào rồi ngẫm lại cũng đâu có gì. Còn không phải là đối mặt nhau thiên lôi bốc địa hỏa thêm mấy lời thoại gì đó! Trai thẳng chân chính sẽ sợ sự tưởng tượng của mấy em gái hủ à?</p><p>Không bao giờ nhé!</p><p>Mang theo lòng tự tin mù quáng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bấm mở video thứ nhất, sau đó nhấp một ngụm rượu thoải mái xem. Rồi hắn nhìn thấy giữa mấy cảnh đang chuyển đổi là gương mặt Ngô Lỗi đang khóc... Hắn phụt một phát phun hết rượu ra ngoài.</p><p>Đây, đây đúng là Ngô Lỗi.</p><p>Còn mấy cảnh khóc lóc rụt người lại nấp đi... Theo ấn tượng mơ hồ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Ngô Lỗi cũng từng nói với hắn đó là nhân vật trong phim truyền hình. Lúc đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn giúp cậu tập diễn.</p><p>Lúc ấy không hề có cảm giác gì là không đúng. Nhưng sao nhìn thế này thì... chỗ nào cũng sai trái hết vậy trời!!!</p><p>Mấy fans này không còn chỗ để sử dụng tài năng hả?! Khả năng kiểm soát ống kính và cái kỹ năng này... Sao cứ cảm thấy có vài video trong này là từ mấy người học chuyên ngành nhỉ!</p><p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên rủa thầm, uống mạnh vài ly rượu để khiến bản thân bình tĩnh lại.</p><p>Theo lẽ thường thì lúc này người bình thường sẽ đóng video lại đi ngủ, nhưng không biết có phải đã say rồi hay không mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên bỗng tàn nhẫn với chính mình. Hắn vẫn nói câu nói đó: "Làm mấy cái  video này chắc chắn là fans của mình với Ngô Lỗi. Dù họ có ảo tưởng thì cũng sẽ không thật sự làm gì tụi mình được!"</p><p>Sau đó... Đêm nay Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã mở ra cánh cửa bay đến thế giới mới. Hắn trợn mắt há hốc mồm thấy rất nhiều quảng cáo tạp chí nổi tiếng và các cảnh phim điện ảnh truyền hình của mình... biến chất hoàn toàn.</p><p>Tóm lại hắn khi thì thành biến thái, khi thì phúc hắc, khi thì lòng dạ thâm sâu, khi thì giả vờ đáng yêu ngoan ngoãn... Không có bao nhiêu cái là người tốt. Lưu Hạo Nhiên mơ màng soi mặt mình trong ly rượu, trong lòng vô cùng hoang mang. Không phải nói là hắn có gương mặt của mối tình đầu quốc dân à? Không phải hắn là chó Shiba có răng nanh cười rất thanh lọc tâm hồn à?</p><p>Đám fans này rốt cuộc bị sao vậy? Tại sao cả hắn cũng sắp tin mình là một kẻ biến thái chứ hả?! Không thể tốt được à?!</p><p>Mà Ngô Lỗi thì càng thảm hại hơn. Lúc thì bị cầm tù khóc đáng thương muốn chết, lúc thì bị trói lại rồi lại lần nữa khóc đáng thương muốn chết, lúc thì bị hắn gài bẫy hãm hại cùng đường đáng thương muốn chết, lúc thì bị hắn dọa sợ tới mức co người lại run rẩy đáng thương muốn chết... Tóm lại... chính là một cậu trai đẹp ngây thơ bị đại ma vương bắt nạt ngược đãi cướp về nhà đáng thương muốn chết.</p><p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cố gắng chặn lại cảm giác say nhớ lại thiếu niên thể lực phát triển vui vẻ chạy nhảy trong óc mình. Hắn nghiêm túc nhớ lại, cuối cùng xác nhận, đúng, Ngô Lỗi không phải như thế.</p><p>Cùng lúc đó, hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi hoảng hốt bỏ chạy trên màn ảnh, còn có đôi mắt ngập nước mắt, đột nhiên rung động. Hắn chợt nhận ra Ngô Lỗi đúng là rất đẹp.</p><p>Đương nhiên Ngô Lỗi rất đẹp, đây là chuyện mà cơ bản là rất nhiều người đều biết.</p><p>Nhưng vẻ đẹp mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy trong khoảnh khắc này thì không giống lắm. Đây là cảm giác... rất kỳ lạ, như là có con mèo cào khẽ trong lòng hắn. Không đau, nhưng lại ngứa ngáy trong lòng, có khao khát vội vàng muốn làm chuyện gì đó, khiến nước mắt kia lại chảy nhiều thêm một chút, lại mạnh mẽ hơn một chút.</p><p>Giây tiếp theo, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận ra mình đang nghĩ cái gì. Hắn thấy như bị sét đánh trúng.</p><p>Hắn đặt ly rượu xuống, thình lình vọt tới nhà vệ sinh vốc nước hắt lên mặt một thôi một hồi.</p><p>Hắn nhìn mặt mình trong gương. Vẫn là đôi mắt cún rủ xuống, vẫn là những nét nhẹ nhàng dịu dàng quen thuộc, chỉ là trong mắt hắn có một nhuốm đỏ tươi. Đó là thứ mà khi quay phim chụp ảnh cho tạp chí, kỹ thuật diễn của hắn cũng đều chưa bao giờ làm được. Đó là ham muốn chinh phục trần trụi lộ liễu, là tính công kích không hề che lấp.</p><p>Lần đầu tiên Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy được gương mặt này của mình. Cả hắn cũng bị dọa hoảng sợ bởi chính mình.</p><p>Chẳng lẽ mình thật sự biến thái?</p><p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn mình trong gương, trong lòng đảo lộn trào dâng, hoảng loạn đến hoang mang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chương 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mình tuyệt đối không phải biến thái!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên tỉnh hồn lại, quyết đoán xóa trạm B đi. Hắn không xem cách phá đảo trò chơi hay là chơi điện tử nữa mà quyết định tắm rửa rồi đi ngủ. Ngày mai tỉnh dậy rời giường hắn phải chăm chỉ luyện tập buổi sáng, dù sao thì cũng còn phải đi điểm danh mà!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm lấy cái gối ôm hình chó Shiba xoa bóp mấy cái rồi bắt đầu ngủ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn có một giấc mộng, mơ thấy hắn đang ở phim trường quay "Chuyện tình Bắc Kinh". Âu Dương Na Na tóc dài phất phơ trong phim trông rất nhỏ tuổi, lại vô cùng ngoan ngoãn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thật ra lúc gặp mặt lần đầu tiên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn cảm thấy cô bé này nhỏ tuổi quá nên rất cẩn thận, sợ cô bé ở phim trường không được thoải mái. Tuy hắn quay phim tình yêu, nhưng lại mang theo trái tim của một thằng anh trai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Làm một trai thẳng cốt thép, Âu Dương Na Na đúng là kiểu mẫu tình nhân trong mộng của rất nhiều trai thẳng. Nhưng lúc mới gặp nhau, thật ra là cả sau này nữa, fans cũng còn làm ầm lên long trời lở đất trên Weibo, tranh cãi kịch liệt nhất quyết phải chọn Âu Dương Na Na và Đàm Tùng Vận ghép đôi với hắn thành một cp chính thức. Điều này khiến cả bản thân Lưu Hạo Nhiên sau cũng bắt đầu nghi ngờ chính mình. Từ từ, mình với Na Na thật sự rất ngọt ngào à? Mình thích cô bé thật à?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vốn dĩ hai người rất hay khịa nhau. Anh nói tôi ngu tôi bảo anh thiểu năng trí tuệ, quan hệ vô cùng ngay thẳng. Thế nhưng fans cãi tới cãi lui khiến cả chính Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều nghi ngờ có phải hắn phân liệt ra một nhân cách khác cùng Na Na diễn một chuyện tình thanh mai trúc mã rung trời động đất không.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thề có trời, lúc ấy trong đầu hắn toàn là “Mình phải mang theo em trai mình diễn bộ phim này cho thật tốt!” Ngoại trừ tâm sự nghiệp kiên định, lúc ấy hắn thật sự không hề có tình cảm mờ ám nào trong lòng cả, thật sự không hề thông hiểu gì cả.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn còn gọi Na Na là em trai. Có thẳng trai thẳng nào thích một cô bé mà lại gọi người ta là em trai chứ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cơ mà may là khi bản thân Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều sắp hoài nghi có phải hắn thích Na Na không, Na Na lại ôm tình yêu sâu sắc với nghiệp diễn đi đào tạo chuyên sâu. Trước khi đi cô bé còn nói với hắn: “Hạo Nhiên, chờ đấy, khi trở về em sẽ đóng phim tiếp!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc ấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ đáp lại cô một câu: “Na Na, em trai ruột của anh, em cứ đi kéo đàn cello làm nữ thân đi có được không? Trừ việc đóng phim thì em không hề có khuyết điểm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Là một người được giáo sư phát hiện, tự hào mà nói hắn “Trời sinh thích hợp với nghề này”, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy dù mình có thật sự thích Na Na đi nữa thì cũng không thể nói được là em trai hắn thích hợp đóng phim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng Na Na không nghe. Cô rất bướng bỉnh nói cô tất nhiên sẽ mạnh mẽ trở về, chấn mù mắt hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên khá lo lắng có thể nào là cay mù mắt hắn không.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà có lẽ người nào xinh đẹp cũng đều có cái kiểu “Tui muốn làm gì thì làm”. Giống hệt như thằng nhóc Ngô Lỗi kia, thoạt trông vô cùng tốt tính, vừa ga lăng vừa ngoan ngoãn. Cả mẹ Lưu Hạo Nhiên sau khi xem so sánh phỏng vấn của họ cũng gọi điện đến nói: “Con xem bạn con đi kìa, thằng bé kia thật là biết nói chuyện!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngay cả lần đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên gặp cậu cũng suýt nữa đã bị lừa. Thằng nhóc Ngô Lỗi này đúng là rất biết nói chuyện, cũng vô cùng tốt tính, nhưng nếu quen thân rồi thì sẽ phát hiện thằng nhỏ này chỉ là không thích so đo với người ta thôi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dù sao cậu cũng là người thuộc cung Ma Kết mỗi buổi sáng đều kiên trì cử tạ, còn có tám khối cơ bụng cơ mà. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã từng thấy được dáng vẻ nghiêm túc của cậu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ví dụ như lúc đóng phim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong tin tức hằng ngày rất ít có tin về họ, chủ yếu là thật ra trừ lịch trình công tác, họ thường lén gặp nhau nhiều hơn. Ngoài kia luôn đồn rằng họ đoạt nhân vật với nhau vì tài nguyên trùng nhau, có một thời gian cả phòng làm việc của Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng suýt tin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Họ đều là thanh niên trẻ tuổi, đều là diễn viên, hình tượng phong cách cũng rất linh hoạt, nói ra thì đúng là rất trùng nhau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng trong lòng hai người họ đều hiểu rõ là họ sẽ không bao giờ trở thành loại người đấu đá với nhau được. Bản thân Lưu Hạo Nhiên là người ngại phiền phức. Một bộ phim hắn đóng chín tháng, bị nhốt ở trong núi hai ba tháng đều có thể bình tĩnh. Hắn còn có tâm trạng đi ngắm sao… Cả trợ lý đều nói muốn nghẹn chết, hắn còn rất vui vẻ tự tại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Với cái tâm thái này của hắn thì hắn không đấu đá được với ai cả. Tài nguyên có tốt đi nữa cũng không bằng việc hắn cảm thấy “Nhân vật này rất thú vị.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mà Ngô Lỗi thì lại không giống hắn. Cậu đã trải qua rất nhiều khó khăn, cung Ma Kết còn là kẻ cuồng công việc… thế nên cậu luôn rất quý trọng mỗi một cơ hội, sẽ cố hết sức để làm tốt nhất.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đặc biệt là đóng phim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hai người họ mà tụ lại với nhau thì trừ việc chơi mấy ván điện tử là chỉ còn tập diễn chung. Hơn nữa vì chơi điện tử quá tệ, cảm giác thành tựu thật sự không cao, thế nên họ càng dành nhiều thời gian tập diễn hoặc xem tác phẩm của người khác hơn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã từng nhìn thấy loại ánh mắt đó trong mắt Ngô Lỗi. Đó chính là một cảm giác mạnh mẽ khiến hắn nổi hết cả da gà.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đó là sự cảnh giác của một diễn viên đối với một diễn viên ngang bướng quật cường cùng thế hệ khác, cũng gần như là sự thừa nhận tối cao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Họ đều là những con người bẩm sinh đã theo bản năng lao về hướng này. Với người thật sự yêu quý công việc này như Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì họ vừa là bạn bè, cũng là đồng loại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cho nên bất kể ngoài kia có đồn đãi đến mức độ nào, thậm chí hai người đúng là từng trực tiếp cạnh tranh với nhau, nhưng có lẽ là vì khí phách tuổi trẻ, họ cũng chưa từng thật sự trở mặt với nhau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngược lại, họ càng đánh giá cao lẫn nhau, tình cảm lại càng tốt hơn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đời người khó có được nhất chính là cảm giác kỳ phùng địch thủ khoái trá này. Người bình thường sẽ không hiểu được loại cảm giác đó, tất nhiên hắn và Ngô Lỗi cũng sẽ không bạ ai cũng giải thích.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dù có thế nào họ cũng là anh em tốt của nhau, chuyện này không cần phải khua chiêng gõ trống đi thông báo cho ai cả.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giống như tình anh em giữa hắn và Na Na thật ra cũng không cần phải đi giải thích với người khác vậy. Trong mộng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ thế. Nhìn bóng dáng của Âu Dương Na Na, trong khoảnh khắc đó hắn như lại biến thành cậu thiếu niên với mối tình đầu thơ ngây. Lúc đó hắn suy ngẫm rất lâu, cuối cùng khi đóng phim, trong đầu hắn đều là đủ kiểu dáng tình đầu chớm nở của nam chính trong các khung cảnh kinh điển.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng ngay giờ khắc trong mơ này, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên cảm thấy tim đập rất nhanh, hắn như trở thành cậu trai trong phim. Nhìn cô bé mà mình yêu mến, hắn giơ tay lên muốn gọi cô. Sau đó cô bé kia quay đầu lại... Đó là một đôi mắt hoa đào, lại có nét sắc bén của thiếu niên. Một thiếu niên đẹp tới mức diễm lệ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nếu không nhờ khí chất kia thì có khi đã vì ngoại hình mà bị xếp thành khuôn sáo tầm thường.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thiếu niên nhướng mày cười, vừa vui vẻ lại có chút ranh mãnh, như biểu cảm mỗi lần họ gặp nhau là lại vắt óc khịa nhau. Cậu mở miệng gọi Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Hây, anh trai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên giật hết cả mình bắn dậy khỏi giường, ngồi cả buổi mới sờ mồ hôi trên đầu. Hắn xem giờ thì thấy đã 5 giờ rưỡi rồi. Lúc này đồng hồ báo thức vang lên, lần đầu tiên Lưu Hạo Nhiên không quằn quại nằm lỳ trong chăn. Hắn bò dậy tắm rửa. Lúc đánh răng, hắn mang cái đầu ướt đẫm nhìn mặt mình trong gương sâu kín dặn dò: “Anh bạn, tò mò sẽ không có kết cục tốt. Giờ mày biết chưa?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giọng nói thật là vô cùng đau đớn, thậm chí còn có cảm giác thở dài nhẹ nhõm sau tai nạn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hôm qua rõ ràng là hắn bị ảnh hưởng bởi mấy video đó mới mơ giấc mơ kỳ quái như vậy. Lưu Hạo Nhiên vỗ mặt mình, khiến chính mình tỉnh táo lại, sau đó chuẩn bị ra ngoài.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thời tiết này mà đi luyện tập buổi sáng thì đúng là khiến người tuyệt vọng. Không, phải nói là ngày nào dậy sớm cũng đều tuyệt vọng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên như kẻ vô hồn chạy đến trường học, điểm danh vào khu nhà xong mới cảm thấy như được sống lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A, máy sưởi, ánh sáng của nhân loại!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc này hắn tính đi luyện tập tiết mục mà giáo sư đã chuẩn bị trước đó một chút. Không biết tại sao mà dù gì hắn cũng coi như là tập nhảy từ nhỏ, thế nhưng vũ đạo hắn nhảy cả hắn đều biết… đúng là mới mẻ khác lạ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn vừa nghĩ vừa ngáp dài đi về hướng phòng luyện tập của lớp mình. Nhưng đi được một nửa, hắn đột nhiên nhìn thấy bên phía phòng tập vũ đạo có người bật đèn lên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên thủng thẳng đi qua. Vốn là hắn chỉ đi ngang qua thôi, thế nhưng lại nhìn thấy cậu đàn em hôm qua rõ ràng còn lạnh lùng đến mức chỉ cười một chút cũng nhanh chóng nghiêm mặt giờ lại đu mình trên thân của người nào đó trông chỉ cỡ tuổi cậu. Cả người cậu hệt như con lười không xương.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu trai bị đu kia thân hình rất cao thẳng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nheo mắt nhìn mới thấy rõ… Đây không phải là Tiểu Khải à?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dân Bắc Điện sao lại thế này chứ hả? Mới sáng sớm lại chạy sang bên Trung Hí bọn họ luyện tập buổi sáng làm gì???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngờ vực nhìn một cái rồi định quay cái đầu chó của mình đi, nhanh chóng lên lầu vung vẩy chân rèn luyện mấy cái. Kết quả cậu đàn em đang bám nơi cổ Vương Tuấn Khải hình như cảm nhận được có người đến. Dù sao cậu cũng sống bao năm dưới màn hình máy quay, phản ứng rất nhạy bén. Chỉ là Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn chưa kịp khen ngợi thì đã thấy vị đàn em theo lời Hồ Tiên Hú là “Phần lớn thời gian rất lạnh lùng, thực tế thì rất tốt” này ngẩng phắt đầu lên, ánh mắt tựa như sói con bắn về phía hắn, khiến người ta liên tưởng đến sói con giương nanh bảo vệ đồ ăn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên thình lình bị trừng một cái, trong lòng hoang mang. Đàn em này bị gì thế? Hắn chỉ đi ngang qua một chút cũng đã khiến người ta chán ghét như vậy à?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn muốn ngượng ngùng rụt cổ thì lập tức thấy cái vị đang bị đeo bám kia cũng quay đầu lại. Vị này tốt tính hơn nhiều, nhìn thấy là hắn liền nở nụ cười, thậm chí còn chào hỏi: “Hạo Nhiên ca, gần đây anh nghỉ ngơi à?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Vương Tuấn Khải biết nhau khá lâu rồi, hai người cũng thường lén liên hệ nhau. Dẫu sao cũng đều là bạn bè cùng trang lứa, hơn nữa hắn và Vương Tuấn Khải còn từng tham gia chương trình giải trí với nhau. Nói tới cùng thì so với vị đàn em đang bạnh quai hàm vẻ khó chịu trước mặt này, hắn càng thân với cậu hơn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chỉ mấy ngày này thôi, sau hai ngày nữa là phải bắt đầu làm việc lại rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp lại Vương Tuấn Khải. Dù sao hắn cũng đã điểm danh rồi, lúc này cũng không đi nữa. Hai người đều khá là bận bịu lịch trình, lúc này tụ lại tâm sự cũng là tranh thủ thời gian rảnh rỗi hiếm hoi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chưa nói được mấy câu đột nhiên có tiếng nhạc vang lên. Hai người đang trò chuyện vui vẻ quay lại thì thấy Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ lạnh lùng khởi động bắt đầu nhảy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vũ đạo đường phố hơi khác với những loại vũ đạo khác. Nó gợi cảm hơn so với dân vũ, lại có tính công kích hơn so với Jazz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn đàn em nhảy ở khoảng cách gần thế này, đột nhiên nhớ lại video mà họ xem hôm qua… Phải thừa nhận vị đàn em này của hắn thật đúng là như biến thành người khác. Giữa các động tác, cậu nhìn qua phía bọn họ. Không, chính xác hơn là cậu ta nhìn chằm chằm Vương Tuấn Khải đứng cạnh hắn. Ánh mắt đó... Là một trai thẳng cốt thép, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên cảm thấy sao cứ sai sai thế nào ấy nhỉ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khoan khoan, lúc cậu vuốt cơ thể mình rồi vặn vẹo như vậy mà lại nhìn nhóm trưởng nhà cậu như thế cậu cảm thấy ok thật hả?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy gai ốc mình dựng hết cả lên! Trong đầu hắn toàn là mấy tiêu đề như “giam cầm, hắc hóa, trói buộc, chỉ thuộc về tôi…” trên trạm B xẹt ngang qua trước mắt. Trong lòng hắn hô to... khoan, chờ hết cho tui, fans ảo tưởng thì thôi đi, chính chúng ta đừng bốc mùi gay như vậy có được không?!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà đàn em của hắn hoàn toàn không nghe được nội tâm hắn đang hò hét, còn bắn hormone không hề e dè. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy mình sắp ngạt thở, hắn vội vàng nói với Vương Tuấn Khải: “Này, Tiểu Khải, anh sợ giáo sư đi kiểm tra, anh đi học trước nhé. Lát nữa cùng đi ăn nhé!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nói xong Lưu Hạo Nhiên co cẳng chạy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn cảm thấy chắc chắn là do mình xem nhiều video tưởng tượng của fans quá nên mới khiến hắn trở nên có vấn đề. Tình huống này không phải bình thường lắm à?! Không phải chỉ là vuốt cơ thể mình nhìn nhóm trưởng nhà mình bằng ánh mắt đói bụng một trăm năm thôi à.... Không, dù có nghĩ thế nào đi nữa thì vị đàn em này của hắn cũng có vẻ hơi quái dị!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên chạy đi bất thình lình. Vừa nãy Vương Tuấn Khải xem Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nhảy đến say sưa nên giật mình một chút. Cậu còn chưa kịp trả lời thì đã thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên xông ra ngoài như bị chó đuổi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chắc là có việc gấp gì đó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi rồi, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cũng không nhảy nữa. Người cậu nóng lên, theo thói quen ngả người sang phía Vương Tuấn Khải. Vương Tuấn Khải vỗ người cậu nói: “Nghe thấy không? Nhanh dọn dẹp đồ đạc rồi đi. Bàn Hổ với xe đều ở dưới lầu rồi. Trên xe tụi mình còn phải tập lời thoại nữa…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biết rồi.” Khi Vương Tuấn Khải nhìn sang, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nở một nụ cười ngọt ngào, thoạt trông muốn ngoan bao nhiêu thì ngoan bấy nhiêu, đạt được một ánh mắt vừa lòng của nhóm trưởng.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Còn ở bên kia, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy có thể là do tư thế ngủ của mình không đúng, khiến tư tưởng trở nên sai lệch. Hắn quyết định củng cố xu hướng tính dục của mình một chút nên nhanh chóng gọi điện thoại video cho Âu Dương Na Na.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Âu Dương Na Na nhận điện thoại lúc đang đắp mặt nạ, có vẻ chuẩn bị đi ngủ. Bên phía cô hình như đã là khuya rồi. Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa thấy liền nói: “Sao em lại như thế được hả Na Na!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Một cô gái nhận cuộc gọi video với con trai mà còn đắp mặt nạ. May mà là hắn, chứ nếu người kia mà là người thầm mến cô thì không phải bị sợ chết khiếp à?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sao là sao? Đắp mặt nạ chuẩn bị ngủ chứ sao!” Âu Dương Na Na cảm thấy có phải kẻ này giữa đêm giữa hôm nổi điên không. Cô nghi hoặc hỏi hắn, “Sao thế? Có chuyện gì à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Không có gì, anh chỉ đột nhiên muốn hỏi em cái này một chút. Thì là… trên Weibo đều nói tụi mình là thanh mai trúc mã…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười một cái, khụ một tiếng muốn nói tiếp. Âu Dương Na Na thì đã đắp mặt nạ xong, đang vỗ mặt để tăng hấp thu dưỡng chất, nhìn hắn với vẻ mặt ‘để tui xem miệng anh có thể phun ra thứ gì hay ho’ mà nói, “Sao nào? Anh muốn tỏ tình với em à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không không không không không, dĩ nhiên là không phải!” Lưu Hạo Nhiên rất quý trọng người bạn này nên vội nói rõ, sau đó lại nói, “Anh chỉ muốn hỏi em cái này chút thôi. Em cảm thấy anh có được con gái yêu thích không?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Cũng khá thảm. Một minh tinh đang nổi, mở Weibo toàn là fans nữ gọi hắn chồng ơi, thế mà lúc này lại bắt đầu đi hỏi vấn đề này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Âu Dương Na Na cảm thấy vấn đề này quá lớn. Một trai thẳng cốt thép chỉ biết công việc, còn không dưỡng da mỗi ngày lại nghi ngờ sức hấp dẫn của mình thì chắc chắn là đã gặp được người mình thích! Trong mắt cô lóe lên sự hứng thú, liến thoắng hỏi: “Là ai?! Là cô gái nào từng hợp tác với anh?! Trời ơi em phải biết, em có tư cách biết, em là người đã từng giúp anh đỡ đạn đấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngừng ngừng ngừng ngừng!” Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy cô phấn khích đến mức sắp hét to, nhanh chóng ngăn cô lại, hắn nói: “Không phải con gái…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Âu Dương Na Na thấy khó thở, sự hưng phấn trong mắt cô sắp bay xuyên qua màn hình bắn thủng mặt hắn! Cô lặp lại: “Không phải con gái! Là con trai! Là ai?! Là Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ hôm qua ăn lẩu chung với anh hả?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không phải, tại sao lại là Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ… Không đúng, cũng không phải là con trai! Anh chỉ hỏi thôi mà!” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy từ hôm qua mình lỡ tay đi xem mấy video đó là càng nói càng sai. Hắn vội vàng ngăn Na Na tiếp tục, luôn mồm nói: “Không phải, anh chỉ muốn hỏi một chút thôi. Tụi mình chơi với nhau lâu như vậy, còn bị đồn tai tiếng, chẳng lẽ em thật không hề cảm thấy tụi mình có khả năng có cái gì đó à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cũng không phải là thích thật, chỉ là con người có những lúc như vậy mà. Dù gì họ cũng được người ta ghép cp, còn viết sẵn cốt truyện cho, sao cô nàng này lại chưa từng hiểu nhầm nhỉ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuy đúng là không có cảm giác gì với nhau, nhưng lòng tự trọng của một thằng trai thẳng vẫn khá bị tổn thương.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Là vì ánh mắt anh nhìn em quá dịu dàng.” Âu Dương Na Na đáp lại một câu trả lời không thể tưởng tượng nổi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gâu gâu gâu??? Lưu Hạo Nhiên muốn phát ra ba câu hỏi linh hồn của chó Shiba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vì quá dịu dàng là câu trả lời kiểu gì vậy? Ý gần giống với “Rất xin lỗi nhưng anh là người tốt” à?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có lẽ vẻ hoang mang của Lưu Hạo Nhiên quá rõ nên Âu Dương Na Na bật cười, sau đó mới kiên nhẫn nói: “Dịu dàng rất tốt, đó là ánh mắt cần phải có khi thích một người. Nhưng mà… không thể chỉ có dịu dàng và bao dung được, còn phải có thứ gì đó quan trọng hơn nữa. Ví dụ như là… ừm… em sẽ cảm thấy được trong mắt người đó chỉ có em, chỉ nhìn thấy em, còn sẽ có một chút… lực công kích.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dẫu sao cô cũng vẫn là con gái, dù có thoải mái hào sảng đi nữa thì khi nói đến đây cũng hơi chút thẹn thùng. Âu Dương Na Na ngượng ngùng nói: “Ây, chính là điểm khác biệt nhỏ mà con gái có thể cảm giác được ấy. Đó là khác biệt giữa anh trai và bạn trai ấy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nói xong, mặt cô đỏ lựng cả lên, rõ ràng là không muốn nói tiếp nữa. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe mà như vây trong sương mù. Đến khi Âu Dương Na Na cúp điện thoại rồi hắn cũng vẫn không biết được câu đó rốt cuộc nghĩa là sao. Hình như hiểu được chút chút nhưng lại có vẻ như không nắm được trọng tâm…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn vẫn không hiểu được!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau đó hắn lướt di động, đột nhiên nhận được tin nhắn WeChat của Ngô Lỗi. Hắn mở ra thì nghe được giọng Ngô Lỗi vui vẻ hô: “Hôm qua rất suôn sẻ, chiều nay em có thể bay về Bắc Kinh rồi! Buổi tối đi ăn lẩu đi ăn lẩu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã từ suy nghĩ “Đàn em mình có bốc mùi gay quá không” chuyển thẳng sang “Cuối cùng thì Na Na nói cái gì đấy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chính xác, là một trai thẳng có chỉ số thông minh cũng không tệ lắm, Lưu Hạo Nhiên Lưu ca có tinh thần ham học hỏi như vậy đấy. Hắn đã quên mất lúc đầu mình muốn hỏi gì rồi, nhưng hắn quyết định chia sẻ vấn đề này với anh em tốt của mình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vì thế vào buổi tối, hai người cùng nhau đặt lẩu đưa đến nhà Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lúc họ xắn tay áo chuẩn bị ăn lẩu xong bắt đầu chơi điện tử, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thốt ra câu hỏi quan trọng: “Này, em xem thử, con gái cảm thấy anh quá dịu dàng nghĩa là sao?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trai thẳng cũng rất bà tám, mắt Ngô Lỗi lập tức sáng rực lên: “Sao thế? Anh bị cô nào gắn thẻ người tốt à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nói gì đó! Hôm qua Na Na nói với anh…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lặp lại câu nói của Âu Dương Na Na, sau đó bắt đầu hỏi anh em tốt của mình. Tuy Ngô Lỗi nhỏ hơn hắn hai tuổi, nhưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ, chỉ với việc cậu không lọt vào bảng xếp hạng bốn vị trai thẳng trên trạm B thì hẳn là giỏi hơn hắn ở phương diện này rồi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hơn nữa Ngô Lỗi còn có chị gái, nghe nói con trai mà có chị gái thì khá là hiểu về con gái.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sự thật cũng không để cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên thất vọng. Ngô Lỗi ngẫm nghĩ một chút rồi nói: “… Có phải là do anh quá ngay thẳng quá không?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Câu trả lời gì đây! Lưu Hạo Nhiên tức đến mức suýt nữa nhảy dựng khỏi ghế. Cái quỷ gì vậy! Có ý gì! Câu trả lời kỳ thị gì đây hả!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thế hóa ra ngay thẳng dịu dàng đều thành khuyết điểm à?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không phải, cái này khó giải thích quá…” Ngô Lỗi nghĩ một chút, rồi đột nhiên tóm lấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo một cái. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lảo đảo bị áp thẳng vào tường. Sau đó lúc hắn nhận ra mình bị áp tường thì thấy mặt Ngô Lỗi tiến đến rất gần. Gương mặt trẻ tuổi tràn đầy năng lượng này áp sát như vậy cũng không thấy được một chút tì vết nào. Đôi mắt hoa đào bình thường luôn có ý cười kia giờ phút này lại vô cùng sắc bén, nhìn chăm chú vào Lưu Hạo Nhiên, như là ánh mắt dã thú bắt giữ con mồi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiếm đoạt, ngang tàng, thậm chí còn mang theo cảm giác quyết chiến sinh tử.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nháy mắt căng người lên, theo bản năng tóm lấy Ngô Lỗi, mạnh mẽ quay người vây cậu trong một góc tường. Khoảnh khắc đó hắn như trở thành dã thú mạnh mẽ không gì sánh được đang vây con mồi của mình lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đó là bữa tối của hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cái cổ thon dài và trái khế, xương quai xanh nhấp nhô thấp thoáng sau áo thun liền mũ, có một mùi hương nồng liệt tươi mát như trái cây mọc bên thác nước vách núi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Là mùi rượu gạo ngày hôm qua, không phải nước hoa. Hóa ra đó là mùi hương thoang thoảng trên người Ngô Lỗi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy mình say rồi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng hôm nay hắn chưa chạm vào chút rượu nào.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đúng rồi, chính là ánh mắt này!” Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc một giây, sau đó liên tục cảm thán, “Được được, anh trai à, ánh mắt này tuyệt lắm. Lần sau anh cứ thử dùng ánh mắt này xem. Em bảo đảm 99% con gái đều trốn không được ánh mắt này của anh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Còn 1% con gái còn lại?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy tim đập dồn dập. Hắn hoàn toàn không biết ánh mắt vừa nãy của mình là gì, cũng chưa hiểu rõ được ánh mắt này liên quan gì đến cái đề tài quá ngay thẳng khi nãy. Không hiểu tại sao lúc này hắn vô cùng chột dạ, miệng khô khốc cười ha ha hỏi bừa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1% con gái còn lại chắc là thích con gái rồi, vậy anh phải chấp nhận sự thật thôi. Tới lúc đó em sẽ uống rượu cùng anh!” Ngô Lỗi nói xong cười phá lên, chắc là đang nghĩ đến dáng vẻ nếu Lưu Hạo Nhiên thật sự bị đá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bạn thân chính là vô cùng thích nhìn thấy người kia thất bại như thế đấy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn cậu cười, chính hắn cũng cười theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có thể nói đây thật sự là “Bên ngoài vững vàng, bên trong hốt hoảng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn nhìn bộ dáng không hề đề phòng của Ngô Lỗi, trong lòng mặc niệm: “Mày là trai thẳng cốt thép, mày là trai thẳng cốt thép. Mày, Lưu Nguyên, chính là người đại diện của trai thẳng cốt thép. Chắc chắn là mình lướt trạm B nhiều quá rồi. Cái gì mà có mùi gay, cái gì mà hắc hóa giam cầm độc chiếm… Tất cả đều là fans ảo tưởng!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuyệt đối không thể làm kẻ duy nhất bị fans bẻ cong!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên giơ tay lên trời thề trong lòng, không làm được thì hắn chính là chó!</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chương 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>...Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy có thể hắn đúng là chó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cái câu gọi là "Nhân loại đều không thể trốn được định luật vả mặt" có thể đúng là thật.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nhưng chuyện này không trách hắn được. Hắn là một trai thẳng cốt thép tốt đẹp. Mới hai tuần trước, hắn vẫn còn là một thằng đàn ông dốc lòng nỗ lực vì sự nghiệp. Nhưng sau khi hắn mở ra cánh cửa đến thế giới mới, trong suốt hai tuần phát triển đó, hắn nghĩ đến cậu bạn thân Ngô Lỗi của hắn rồi cảm thấy mình có thể đúng là không phải người.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mà là cầm thú!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Không biết có phải công lực tẩy não của mấy đại thần cắt ghép trên trạm B lợi hại quá hay không mà gần đây, Ngô Lỗi cũng không bận lắm, họ luôn tụ lại với nhau vui vẻ chơi đùa... Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy không trách chính hắn được. Một người có ngoại hình như Ngô Lỗi luôn ở bên cạnh, lại còn không hề đề phòng gì cả thì ai có thể chịu đựng được chứ?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hắn chỉ là trai thẳng chứ hắn đâu có phải người mù!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuyện phải bắt đầu kể từ hôm đó sau khi ăn lẩu xong. Mấy ngày nay Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn đang hoang mang nghi ngờ bản thân qua lại giữa thẳng và không thẳng, nhưng Ngô Lỗi lại hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, làm cái gì cũng vô cùng tùy ý.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giữa trai thẳng với nhau thì có ồn ào ầm ĩ thế nào cũng đều rất bình thường. Ngủ lại ở nhà nhau, chơi điện tử tới nửa đêm rồi cùng nhau bơ phờ bò lên giường đặt đầu xuống ngủ ngay cũng là chuyện bình thường. Đương nhiên cái đó là dựa trên cơ sở cả hai đều là trai thẳng.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nếu một người trong đó bắt đầu nghĩ lại cái kiểu chơi với nhau này của họ có phải không đúng chỗ nào không thì sẽ rất xấu hổ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bạn chó Shiba xấu hổ hôm đó ngu ngơ chịu được đến khi kết thúc một đêm đấu điện tử tốt đẹp, rồi không chịu nổi mà đứt mạch. Hắn và Ngô Lỗi lăn ra trên giường lớn trong phòng ngủ như hai con cá khô. Đúng là thân thể thanh niên trai tráng tốt thật, đã mệt đến đứt mạch não mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn mộng tinh được.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hắn mơ thấy rất nhiều thứ vô cùng xấu xa không thể nói ra. Nói sao đây, là mấy cái cảnh mà đừng nói là miêu tả tỉ mỉ, chỉ cần lộ ra một chút thôi thì có thể cảnh sát sẽ lập tức ập đến bắt lại giữ gìn trật tự an ninh xã hội!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hơn nữa đáng sợ nhất là... đây chỉ là bắt đầu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trong hai tuần tiếp theo, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mơ tổng cộng năm lần. Nếu mấy thứ trong mơ đều là thật thì có lẽ Ngô Lỗi phải báo cảnh sát rồi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn gương. Từ khi ra mắt đến giờ, người ta đã luôn nói hắn có gương mặt của mối tình đầu, cười lên còn có răng nanh, có thể nói là khuôn mạo "Không có tính xâm lược" tiêu biểu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chính hắn cũng luôn cảm thấy tính cách của mình là một cậu trai rất bình thường, muốn trưởng thành nhanh chóng, muốn lớn lên thật nhanh, nhiệt tình yêu quý sự nghiệp của mình, cũng chờ mong một ngày nào đó sẽ gặp được một nửa kia mà mình thích, sau đó vui vẻ yêu đương lén lút kích thích căng thẳng gì đó...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thế nhưng không ngờ được vẻ ngoài dịu dàng trong sáng của hắn cũng lừa được cả chính hắn. Hóa ra sâu trong tâm hắn luôn chôn dấu một tên biến thái!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nghĩ đến giấc mơ của mình, lỗ tai Lưu Hạo Nhiên đỏ rực. Không thể không nói là bỏ phần khinh bỉ bản thân và cảm thấy xấu hổ đi thì vài cảnh tượng trong mộng... Nghĩ đến gương mặt bình thường sáng sủa khỏe mạnh của Ngô Lỗi mà nhuộm màu đỏ hồng, hơi có vẻ nhẫn nhục oán trách...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A a a a a a ngưng ngay Lưu Hạo Nhiên!! Đồ cặn bã nhà ngươi!" Nhận ra mình đang nghĩ cái gì, Lưu Hạo Nhiên điên cuồng lắc đầu chó Shiba, gần như lắc được ra hư ảnh. Hắn chỉ muốn nhanh chóng vứt hết mấy thứ phế liệu đồi trụy trong óc đến chân trời góc biển nào đó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hạo Nhiên, lại đây nào!" Giữa lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang đấu tranh với bản thân, giọng của nhiếp ảnh gia cách đó không xa vang lên.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Đúng vậy chính xác, bạn Lưu Hạo Nhiên hiện giờ đang chụp một bìa tạp chí. Đây là một lịch trình khá là quan trọng gần đây nhất của hắn, vì phong cách tổng thể của tạp chí này rất trưởng thành. Thân là một diễn viên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên kị nhất là bị đóng khung hình ảnh. Phong cách mà tạp chí lần này xác định cho hắn là tính công kích, chín chắn thậm chí là nguy hiểm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Đây là phong cách mà trước giờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên chưa từng thử thách. Nói thật, thân là một trai thẳng cốt thép (còn chưa chịu khuất phục), hắn và Ngô Lỗi từng rất đau đầu vì các loại tạp chí mà hai người chụp đều bị chỉnh thành phong cách rực rỡ ngọt ngào cùng hoàng tử bé. Là đàn ông, họ thích kiểu chín chắn đáng tin cậy, thích phô bày sự mạnh mẽ của bản thân, tốt nhất là có thể khiến các fans vừa mở ra là có thể hú hét đẹp trai quá gợi cảm quá, chứ không phải tiếng la mẹ hiền "Mẹ yêu con!".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bởi vậy khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe nói kỳ này ký cho hắn tạp chí này, trong lòng múa may quay cuồng mừng rỡ. Lúc ấy hắn nhận lấy công việc này ngay không hề do dự.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buổi chụp lần này không suôn sẻ lắm, nhưng công việc thì sẽ luôn có trắc trở, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ý thức được có thể là hắn chưa nắm bắt được chính xác định vị và phong cách của tạp chí. Hắn nhanh chóng vứt bỏ những suy nghĩ lộn xộn chạy đến cạnh nhiếp ảnh gia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ánh mắt của cậu này… Tôi không bảo cậu phải tỏ vẻ hung ác," quả nhiên hắn vừa đi qua, nhiếp ảnh gia đã mở miệng nói thẳng, "Tôi không bảo cậu phải đi vật lộn, cậu cũng không phải sát thủ, tôi chỉ muốn cậu tỏa ra hormone của mình. Biết hormone không?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nhiếp ảnh gia này vô cùng nổi tiếng, phong cách nhiếp ảnh rất được chào đón ở nước ngoài, không phải là phong cách trong nước mà trước đây Lưu Hạo Nhiên từng tiếp xúc. Sở trường của vị này là chụp ảnh đen trắng diện tích lớn, còn có sức hút tính dục rất mãnh liệt giữa người với người nhưng lại không hề tục. Đây là một vị ngôi sao lớn đang nổi lên gần đây.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên lắng nghe. Không giống lúc chơi điện tử, khi nói đến công việc thì khả năng lĩnh ngộ của hắn rất cao. Hắn lập tức hiểu rõ ý của nhiếp ảnh gia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hắn nhìn bức ảnh mà nhiếp ảnh gia cho hắn xem. Mấy người mẫu Âu Mỹ vừa cao vừa gầy, đường nét mặt mũi sắc sảo khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi chính giữa có vẻ yếu thế hơn rất nhiều.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cảm giác tôi muốn có được là cậu đang khống chế tất cả mọi người. Tôi muốn thấy dục vọng kiểm soát của cậu, như là sói đầu đàn, tất cả mọi người phải quỳ bên chân cậu mà hôn giày cậu... Cậu hiểu không?" Vẻ mặt của nhiếp ảnh gia vô cùng nghiêm túc. Anh ta nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, đột nhiên hỏi, "Cậu có đối tượng ham muốn tình dục không?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hả?!" Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang nghiền ngẫm ý của nhiếp ảnh gia. Nghe vậy hắn ngớ người ra một lúc, rồi ngẩng phắt đầu lên.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thế là có rồi. Cậu hãy nghĩ về người đó, sau đó đổi tất cả yếu tố thành người đó… Đúng rồi, chính là thế. Cứ giữ nguyên như thế. Nào, mọi người vào vị trí đi!" Gần như trong nháy mắt, nhiếp ảnh gia đã kích thích được Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Không biết tại sao, ngay khi nhiếp ảnh gia hỏi ra câu đó, trước mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên tự nhiên xuất hiện gương mặt ngập tràn sức sống của Ngô Lỗi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Một khuôn mặt mâu thuẫn, sắc bén như tạc, nhưng khi cười lên lại khiến người mê say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Là cung Thiên Bình, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bẩm sinh đã mê cái đẹp. Hắn thích những thứ xinh đẹp và những người xinh đẹp... Nhưng thề với trời đất, hai tuần trước đó hắn vẫn chỉ thưởng thức tất cả những thứ xinh đẹp một cách đơn thuần thôi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ấy thế mà hôm nay, hắn ngồi ở một nơi được sắp xếp tựa như phòng khách nhà bố già Mafia Sicily, mỹ nhân xinh đẹp ngoan ngoãn quỳ trên đùi, phía sau và ở trên thảm cách đó không xa có mỹ nhân hoang dã sải người nằm với tư thế tuyệt đẹp. Lưu Hạo Nhiên tưởng tượng trước mặt là gương mặt của Ngô Lỗi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cậu không hề nữ tính, ngược lại còn có khí thế mạnh mẽ của thanh niên mới trưởng thành. Cậu mặc Âu phục ba mảnh giống như hắn, cậu cởi áo khoác ngoài thật dài ra, cả người giãn ra hệt như một sợi roi căng thẳng.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cậu ngoan ngoãn đi tới, hôn lên bàn tay nâng lên của hắn, trong sự tôn kính còn ẩn giấu nét ngang tàng không thể thuần phục...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tốt lắm, nhìn tôi này, hoàn hảo!!! Nhanh, đổi bố trí!!!" Lọt vào tai hắn là tiếng la sung sướng của nhiếp ảnh gia. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đổi động tác liên tục. Hắn ôm người mẫu lộ một mảng lưng, trong đầu toàn là đôi mắt ướt át của Ngô Lỗi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thôi rồi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiêu rồi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy có một ngọn lửa đang thiêu đốt trong cơ thể mình, hệt như lúc ở trong mộng.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hắn muốn đè con mồi của mình xuống, hung ác bóp lấy cổ cậu, sau đó cưỡng ép hôn cậu, rồi dần dần từng tấc một… hoàn toàn chiếm hữu cậu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên không thấy được là theo trạng thái của hắn dần thay đổi, rất nhiều người trong phòng chụp đều đỏ mặt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nhiếp ảnh gia thì từ ghét bỏ đã biến thành cuồng nhiệt, luôn mồm la to, tay ấn nút chụp không ngừng.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sau khi chụp xong, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mặc áo khoác đi thẳng vào phòng nghỉ. Hắn đuổi nhân viên và trợ lý ra ngoài hết rồi ở một mình bình tĩnh một lúc lâu, sau đó mới mở cửa chuẩn bị đi tạm biệt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Muốn nhìn ảnh gốc không?" Trước khi đi, trợ lý hỏi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thật ra Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng khá tò mò. Lần này trong lúc chụp ảnh, trong đầu hắn toàn là mấy thứ rất ba chấm, hắn đúng là không biết mình biểu hiện thế nào. Chụp xong rồi xem lại vốn là quy trình bình thường, thế mà hắn suýt nữa quên mất.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vì lúc đó đầu hắn quá rối loạn, chỉ muốn nhanh chóng tìm một chỗ dọn dẹp đầu óc một chút.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà trợ lý đã nói ra rồi thì Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng muốn xem ảnh chụp, lỡ có không hài lòng chỗ nào thì còn có thể bù lại.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hắn đi qua thì nhìn thấy nhiếp ảnh gia vui vẻ vẫy tay với hắn, miệng khen ngợi: "Cậu nhìn đi. Tôi cá là bộ ảnh này mà tung ra thì fans mẹ của cậu có thể tuyệt tích đấy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cực kỳ tò mò nhô đầu qua, rồi lập tức sững sờ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trong bức ảnh đen trắng đơn giản, giữa ánh đèn tối tăm, người đàn ông mặc Âu phục Ý được đặt may riêng đang nhìn màn ảnh. Trên đùi hắn có mỹ nhân diễm lệ đang nằm, một cô nàng quyến rũ đang cuộn người dưới chân. Tay hắn đặt trên mái tóc uốn quăn của cô gái như đang vuốt ve thú cưng của mình. Ánh mắt nguy hiểm như đang săn mồi thì nhìn thẳng về phía trước, gần như trong nháy mắt khiến người ta cảm thấy khó thở.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Đây là hắn à?!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy như không biết được chính mình nữa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Người đàn ông nguy hiểm bùng nổ hormone hệt như bố già Sicily này là hắn à?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên á khẩu nhìn nhiếp ảnh gia. Hắn chỉ hình mình trong máy tính cảm thán: "Anh tài quá!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nếu Ngô Lỗi ở đây thì chắc phải nói "Quá điên rồi!" Nhiếp ảnh gia này chắc phải là thần bút Mã Lương hạ phàm rồi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Không phải tôi giỏi, mà là nhờ cậu." Nhiếp ảnh gia cười khẽ, nhẹ giọng nói, "Không tin thì lần sau lúc nghĩ về đối tượng đó của cậu... cậu soi gương một chút đi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soi gương.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soi gương.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soi gương.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vài ngày sau khi rời đi phòng chụp ảnh đó, trong đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn luôn quanh quẩn lời nhiếp ảnh gia nói. Khi hắn lại lần nữa mơ thấy cảnh Ngô Lỗi bị hắn cắn hầu kết thở dốc, lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên vọt tới nhà vệ sinh giải quyết vấn đề, hắn thoáng nhìn mặt mình trong gương.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Tạm biệt mối tình đầu quốc dân.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tạm biệt chó Shiba trong sáng.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn gương mặt đang thở dốc trong gương. Mắt hắn hệt như sói đói mấy ngàn năm chưa ăn được thịt. Cuối cùng hắn tan vỡ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiêu rồi, hắn thật sự có suy nghĩ không đúng đắn với anh em tốt của mình rồi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hơn nữa còn là kiểu suy nghĩ vô cùng khẩn cấp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiểu không thể kiềm chế được.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hắn đúng là chó!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hơn nữa vẫn là đồ chó hoang cả đầu toàn là mấy thứ xấu xa!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thề với trời đất, đây là mối tình đầu của hắn mà! Tại sao mối tình đầu của hắn không có rung động thơ ngây và dắt tay gì đó, mà lại mở ra cửa là có ngay một phi thuyền vũ trụ bay véo như tia chớp vùn vụt trong đầu chứ?!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Phá án, hắn đúng là một tên cầm thú ăn mặn! Hắn là cái loại biến thái thích người ta là muốn nhìn người ta khóc! Có phải mấy người cắt ghép trên trạm B đã nhìn thấu linh hồn hắn xuyên qua cái vỏ ngoài dịu dàng này không???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên vô cùng muốn đi phỏng vấn một chút đám fans cắt ghép video kia để hỏi họ làm sao phát hiện được chân tướng khi mà cả hắn cũng chưa nhận ra?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby i'm preying on you tonight..." Chuông điện thoại vang lên, cắt đứt sự hoang mang của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đối với tính hướng và khẩu vị của mình.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hắn đi ra cầm di động lên thì thấy một cái tên quen thuộc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Điện thoại vừa được nhận, giọng nói vui vẻ hưng phấn của Ngô Lỗi đã vang lên: "Anh trai, đi Nhật Bản trước không?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hả?" Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn chưa xây dựng lại tâm lý thì đã phải đối mặt với giọng nói của Ngô Lỗi, nhất thời hắn hơi chậm chạp một chút, mê mang hỏi, "Sao thế?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Ủa, chị của em nói cuối tuần anh có việc ở Nhật Bản, vừa hay em cũng vậy nên em định hỏi anh muốn đi trước một ngày với em không ấy mà." Rõ ràng là Ngô Lỗi tưởng mình nhớ sai lịch của hắn, cậu nói, "Bên anh có thay đổi à? Nếu không được thì thôi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nói xong cậu định cúp điện thoại ngay. Đúng vậy, trai thẳng nói chuyện điện thoại thì lời ít ý nhiều như vậy đấy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Từ từ! Anh nhớ rồi, đúng thế đó, em mua vé máy bay rồi à?" Giữa lúc nghìn cân treo sợi tóc, Lưu Hạo Nhiên hoàn hồn, vừa mở máy tính vừa hỏi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mua rồi." Ngô Lỗi nói, "Chuyến buổi sáng 10 giờ rưỡi. Em tới trước một ngày, chúng ta có thể đi ăn!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Ừ, anh đặt rồi." Trong khi nói chuyện, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã ấn vân tay trả tiền. Sau đó hắn cúp điện thoại nhắn tin cho trợ lý. "Em đi Nhật Bản trước một ngày, trả vé của em lại đi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hắn hoàn toàn mặc kệ nếu nhân viên phòng làm việc mà không theo kịp hắn thì sẽ gào rống tuyệt vọng thế nào, cũng mặc kệ liên hoàn gọi mà đội ngũ phòng làm việc điện cho hắn sau khi nhận được tin nhắn này.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hắn, Tiểu Lưu trai thẳng cốt thép. Không đúng, dựa theo tần suất nằm mơ và đối tượng trong mơ của hắn thì hiện giờ rõ ràng hắn không có tư cách tự xưng là trai thẳng nữa...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nhưng không phải có câu nói rất đúng sao?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trên thế giới chỉ có ba thứ là không thể che dấu: ho, nghèo và yêu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nếu hắn không thể kiềm chế được mình rung động, thân là một thằng đàn ông, hắn còn có thể làm gì được nữa?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chỉ có một đáp án.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt có tính công kích không hề che dấu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vui quá, em tra đánh giá hết rồi, chúng ta đi ăn thịt nướng và cơm nấm ở chỗ này đi! Chỉ giới hạn trong mùa thu, em đi ba lần rồi cũng chưa ăn được. Lần nào em cũng nghe chị em kể thèm chết, lần này em nhất định phải ăn được!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Di động cứ sáng rồi lại tối, Ngô Lỗi hưng phấn lải nhải nói với anh em tốt của mình quán ăn đó ngon cỡ nào.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bạn Ngô Lỗi có WeChat tên là "Một gã trai nguy hiểm" hẳn là không biết, anh em tốt Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã cùng cậu đi chơi vô số lần lúc này thật đúng là giống như tên WeChat của cậu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cậu sắp cùng ngao du Osaka với một gã trai nguy hiểm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chúc cậu thuận buồm xuôi gió.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chương 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lúc làm việc Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều bị đoàn đội bên mình cằn nhằn mãi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không phải là không thể đi du lịch Nhật Bản, chỉ là họ lại đi kiêu ngạo như vậy. May mà chỗ họ đi không có nhiều người, fans cũng rất lễ phép, chứ nếu lỡ mà gặp được chuyện cực đoan thật thì sẽ vô cùng rắc rối.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thật ra hai người đều biết chuyện này. Ngô Lỗi rất nghiêm túc kiểm điểm lại mình lúc đó quá bốc đồng. Cậu là một người đàn ông trưởng thành chín chắn lại nguy hiểm, sao lại làm cái trò thiểu năng trí tuệ như là “Thi đấu sức hút nam tính” với Lưu Hạo Nhiên chứ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mà ở một nơi khác, trong đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì nghĩ đến dáng vẻ Ngô Lỗi lúc ở cùng hắn. Khóe miệng hắn vô thức nhếch lên thành một nụ cười.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Từ từ hẵng bật đèn flash. Nhớ là lát nữa sẽ quay cảnh cậu rời giường, uống cà phê rồi thay quần áo, được chứ?” Thứ họ quay lần này là kiểu phim quảng cáo, phối hợp với bộ sưu tập nam giới mới của LV năm nay, phong cách rất cao sang. Phần tóc mái bình thường tương đối có tính thiếu niên của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều bị chải hất ngược lên, được tạo hình nghiêm túc, những đường nét gương mặt không hề được che lấp càng làm lộ rõ phương diện trưởng thành của hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe nhiếp ảnh gia nói, nghiêm túc gật đầu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cái này thật ra cũng vừa vặn phù hợp tuổi tác và suy nghĩ hiện tại của hắn. Dù sao hắn cũng mới hơn hai mươi tuổi, nếu muốn biến đổi trạng thái, hắn hoàn toàn có thể nắm vững tâm tư và biểu cảm của một người thiếu niên. Nhưng ở thời khắc này, hắn có thể chậm rãi đối diện với con người thật của chính mình, thả lỏng, lười biếng, độc thoại với bản thân.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cà phê rất ngon. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ lại mình đã dẫn Ngô Lỗi đến một quán cà phê rang. Đó là nơi hắn xem là một niềm vui bất ngờ nho nhỏ ở Nhật Bản. Đợt công tác lần trước, sau khi hắn làm việc xong thì vô tình tới được nơi này. Chủ nhân của nó là một người phụ nữ tao nhã dường như yêu cà phê như sinh mạng. Hình như cô đã đi rất nhiều nơi, tìm kiếm các loại hạt cà phê có hương vị khác nhau, sau đó dùng cách thức của riêng mình để rang xay, điều chỉnh, khiến chúng có hương vị hoàn toàn khác biệt với khẩu vị đại chúng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng điều bất ngờ vui vẻ nhất là người ta có thể tự mình điều chế ra hương vị mình thích nhất.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Càng tuyệt hơn nữa, đơn đặt hàng của người phụ nữ này có vẻ đa phần là đơn hàng qua mạng, mà cửa hàng này thay vì nói là cửa hàng mặt tiền, chi bằng nói nó là phòng làm việc của cô. Mỗi lần Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi Nhật Bản đều đến đây hai, ba lần, lần nào cũng không có vị khách nào khác.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thế nên Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặc biệt dẫn một mình Ngô Lỗi đến đó, chào hỏi người phụ nữ kia, rồi bảo Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trước quầy bar. Hắn tự tay làm cho cậu một ly cà phê. Xay nát, nhỏ giọt, thêm sữa tươi, cuối cùng bỏ thêm một ít cây xô thơm và một chút ít hồ tiêu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không có kem và trang trí hoa văn, là một ly cà phê vô cùng giản dị. Ngô Lỗi nhận lấy uống một ngụm, lộ ra vẻ mặt kỳ quái, sau đó thì hơi híp mắt lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thích chứ? Đây là vị mà anh thích nhất đấy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên không cởi tạp dề, đứng phía trong quầy bar cười nhìn Ngô Lỗi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong nhà bật nhạc dương cầm say lòng người. Vừa vặn đang bật đến bài “Ballade pour Adeline”, giai điệu vừa dịu nhẹ lại mờ ảo, phối hợp với mùi thơm nồng thuần khiết của cà phê… Không thể phủ nhận đây là một cảnh tượng vô cùng thích hợp để rơi vào lưới tình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ánh mắt Ngô Lỗi hơi trốn tránh, rồi tiếp đó thì tựa như không chịu phục ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Tuy mới đầu uống thì có hơi quái, nhưng đúng là khá ngon. Anh làm thế nào vậy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đây là có hứng thú muốn tìm hiểu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vào đây, để anh dạy cho em.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười một chút, đưa ra lời mời tựa như không nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi thay đổi vẻ mặt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thêm hồ tiêu vào cà phê là một kiểu uống của Ả Rập. Tự mình pha chế cà phê thật ra là sự sáng tạo vui vẻ như một đợt mát xa cho tinh thần, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng tìm thấy sự vui thích trong đó. Tính cách cậu rất hoạt bát nên dùng nước quýt cộng thêm muối biển, điều phối ra một loại cà phê khác hoàn toàn với Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thế nào?” Đối mặt với đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh của Ngô Lỗi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhấp một chút, cong mắt lên. Hắn liếm nhẹ môi mình rồi nhẹ giọng nói, “Cảm giác như đang uống em ấy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mặt Ngô Lỗi thoắt đỏ lựng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anh có biết anh đang nói cái gì không?! Cậu muốn hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhưng không biết vì sao, nhìn người trước mặt với hormone phóng tràn lan ập vào mặt cậu, Ngô Lỗi lại ngậm miệng lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu ho khẽ một tiếng làm chính mình bình tĩnh lại, rồi ngang ngược ngắt lời: “Nói gì đấy? Em đang hỏi anh là cà phê thế nào mà!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không phải anh nói rồi à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngây thơ vô (số) tội nhìn Ngô Lỗi, tựa như hoàn toàn không biết mình đang tới lui cạnh lằn ranh quấy rối tình dục. Hắn nghiêm túc giải thích, “Anh uống một ngụm liền cảm thấy như gió biển thổi nhẹ và mặt trời chói chang… Đó là cảm giác của anh về em mà.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bất kể là vẻ ngoài hay là khí chất đều rực rỡ tỏa sáng hệt như mặt trời giữa hè.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khiến toàn bộ những âm u đều có thể nháy mắt tan thành hư vô, khiến người không nhịn được muốn rơi lệ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Là trái ngược với hắn, cũng là một nửa kia mà lúc này hắn đang khao khát có được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thật sự, vô cùng cuốn hút, là cảm giác… muốn quỳ xuống hôn chân em, khẩn cầu em đến cứu rỗi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói mấy lời khiến Ngô Lỗi sắp cảm thấy muốn nổ tung vì xấu hổ. Hắn ung dung lại nhấp một ngụm cà phê, sau đó nhẹ nhàng liếm đi vệt nước trên môi, lộ ra một nụ cười.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi… Ngô Lỗi muốn quỳ lạy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Họ chỉ cách nhau hai tuổi thôi, thế nhưng cái cảm giác áp bách “hormone người trưởng thành chín chắn” trên người hắn rốt cuộc là gì đây hả?! Cậu sai rồi, cậu battle thất bại rồi, cậu có lỗi với các chị em đã đặt nhiều kỳ vọng vào tương lai của cậu, có lỗi với các fans đã cổ vũ cậu “Cố gắng trở thành tổng công đứng đầu sau 95”!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thật sự đấy, đây chính là dục vọng chiếm đoạt của một người đàn ông với đối tượng mình muốn chinh phục, hoàn toàn tự nhiên, bất kỳ kỹ thuật diễn nào cũng không thể diễn ra được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà Ngô Lỗi không hiểu!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có điều Ngô Lỗi không hiểu cũng không sao, Lưu Hạo Nhiên hiểu là được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Khụ khụ, Hạo Nhiên, cậu kiềm chế lại một chút đi.” Giữa lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang nhớ lại cảnh tượng hôm qua họ ở sau quầy bar, hắn nắm tay Ngô Lỗi dạy cậu pha cà phê, điều vị, cậu lúng túng vì không hiểu nguyên do và thường xuyên lộ ra vẻ mặt dao động nghi ngờ bản thân, một giọng nói vang lên đột ngột cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nâng mắt lên nhìn về phía giọng nói đó. Người phụ trách kiểm soát thương hiệu bên phí LV đang cúi đầu nói gì đó với nhiếp ảnh gia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chỉ chốc lát sau, hai người đã hô gọi nhân viên trang điểm tạo kiểu tóc đến, chỉnh sửa loạn xạ trên đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Người phụ trách phía thương hiệu là một phụ nữ ngoại quốc, có một mái tóc vàng óng rực rỡ, bộ ngực đẫy đà, đi một đôi giày gót nhọn cao 10 xăng-ti-mét, đôi môi đỏ tươi mở ra nói một tràng tiếng Anh khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên đơ cả người.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Lưu Hạo Nhiên có thể nghe hiểu hội thoại thường ngày, hắn xử lý khoảng hai mươi giây, sau đó mới khó xử nhìn chị gái này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đột nhiên hắn hơi hiểu được một chút tâm tình của Ngô Lỗi khi bị hắn trêu chọc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chị gái này nói là: “… Tự dưng tôi phát hiện bộ quần áo này quy củ quá. Cậu không phải vương tử, cậu hẳn phải là một lãng tử quyến rũ phong lưu mới đúng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không biết có nên nói cảm ơn cái lời này không nữa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà tóm lại là chị gái này vừa nói xong, tất cả mọi người bắt đầu bận rộn. Sau khi hoàn thành, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn lại thì thấy… đúng là hắn như biến thành người khác vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tây trang mà LV tung ra quý này vốn dĩ vô cùng đứng đắn nghiêm túc, quần áo vốn là sơ mi trắng quần đen, thoạt trông như một vị vương tử. Nhưng chị gái này vừa lên tiếng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị vê qua vần lại xong thì phát hiện phần tóc trên trán hắn được chải lên vuốt ngược ra sau đầu, áo sơ mi nhăn nhúm, ba nút áo trước ngực bị tháo ra, áo khoác tây trang đưa cho hắn cầm luôn ở trên tay. Một phát từ tinh anh giới thương nhân biến thẳng thành công tử phong lưu nô đùa nhân gian… Chờ chút, định vị của bên LV mấy người không phải là nam giới trưởng thành cao cấp hả?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn đang khiếp sợ đâu, chị gái tóc vàng lại nói câu gì đấy, trợ lý nam khốn khổ ở cách đó không xa tuyệt vọng nhận lấy một cây son mà chị gái này đưa cho. Sau đó… trước con mắt kinh hãi của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, trợ lý đi tới, bôi cho mình một miệng son đỏ chót, rồi giữ chặt lấy áo sơ mi của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, mang vẻ mặt tuyệt vọng “đều là vì mưu sinh cả” mà cúi đầu. Lúc anh ta ngẩng đầu lên lại, trên cái áo sơ mi trắng tinh sạch sẽ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã xuất hiện một dấu môi son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong nội tâm của Lưu Hạo Nhiên là chó Shiba điên cuồng chạy. Vừa nãy hù chết hắn! Hắn còn tưởng là trợ lý muốn tới hôn hắn nữa chứ. Nếu mà là vậy thật thì hắn sẽ lập tức nhảy dựng lên đánh người!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chị gái tóc vàng chỉ huy trợ lý nam nghiêm túc hôn rất nhiều lần, chà đạp tan nát cái áo sơ mi, cuối cùng vung tay lên bảo tất cả bắt đầu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cứ làm vẻ mặt như vừa nãy đi, vẻ dịu dàng lại có chút hạ lưu ấy…” Chị gái này lại lần nữa dùng ngôn ngữ công kích Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ thầm “Từ từ, tui hạ lưu khi nào?!” Hắn còn chưa lên tiếng, chị gái đó đã nói tiếp, “Làm đi, tôi có dự cảm là phim quảng cáo lần này sẽ rất tuyệt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chị gái này nhìn thoáng qua thì vô cùng không đáng tin, trông như một ả diêm dúa lẳng lơ ngực bự ngu xuẩn, nhưng trên thực tế, có thể lên được đến vị trí này thì tầm nhìn phải cao hơn người thường.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quả nhiên lăn qua lộn lại một trận như vậy, phim quảng cáo lúc nãy còn rất quy củ đã lập tức như ngọc sáng được lau đi bụi bẩn, thành phẩm cuối cùng khiến tất cả mọi người đều hết sức hài lòng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Còn Lưu Hạo Nhiên… hôm nay Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã bắn sức quyến rũ quá nhiều, mà còn không phải là đối với người mình thích. Hắn bắn một ngày xong cảm thấy vô cùng trống rỗng, cả người cực kỳ mỏi mệt. Đặc biệt là mấy ngày tới Ngô Lỗi đều có công việc, từ chối lời mời của hắn nên bạn Tiểu Lưu cảm thấy cuộc sống này không còn hy vọng gì.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vì thế bạn Tiểu Lưu về nước với một cõi lòng lưu luyến không rời. Sau khi về nước, hắn từ chối quảng cáo và chương trình giải trí mà phòng làm việc đưa cho hắn, nghiêm túc bắt đầu xem kịch bản. Cuộc sống của hắn từ trên màn ảnh xinh đẹp vẻ vang đến lặng lẽ đi học xem kịch bản, trung gian dường như không hề có bước quá độ nào, trực tiếp kiên định trầm lắng lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thật ra Lưu Hạo Nhiên biết không phải ai trong đoàn đội cũng đồng ý với cách làm của hắn, họ không nói chỉ là vì hắn là người nắm quyền tuyệt đối thôi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng hắn không thèm để ý. Một người muốn trở nên ra sao thì chỉ cần không làm hại đến những người khác, mãi mãi đều có thể luôn nghe theo nội tâm của chính mình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngoại trừ tình yêu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tình yêu đúng là một thứ hành hạ con người.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm gối nhắn tin WeChat cho Ngô Lỗi, “Em làm việc xong chưa vậy hả? Sao giờ còn chưa về?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đã nói là em bay thẳng từ Nhật Bản sang Trường Sa quay chương trình giải trí mà! Tối mai em đến Bắc Kinh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vậy em đến nhà anh chứ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không đến! Hôm sau đó em còn phải về trường, em nhỡ nhiều tiết quá rồi, em đã hẹn với giáo sư dạy bù riêng cho em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Môn kỹ thuật diễn à? Anh dạy bù cho em cũng được mà!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không phải. Thôi được rồi, khuya rồi, anh mau ngủ đi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lịch sử trò chuyện cơ bản đều như thế.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bạn Ngô Lỗi thật là càng ngày càng lời ít ý nhiều lạnh lùng vô tình. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lật xem lịch sử trò chuyện, trong lòng hơi dậy lên một cảm giác mất mát nhàn nhạt. Đó không phải ảo giác của hắn, từ sau khi đi Nhật Bản về, có vẻ Ngô Lỗi đã nhận ra gì đó nên hình như đang trốn tránh hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bình thường khi nào về Bắc Kinh, dù thế nào cậu cũng sẽ trước tiên đến đây chơi với hắn mà!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con chó Shiba này đột nhiên có nguy cơ bị thất sủng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vì thế hôm sau đi học như thường lệ, cả người Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều toát lên một bầu không khí u ám, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ngồi cùng hàng với hắn không hiểu tại sao cũng rất u ám.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tệ hơn nữa là hôm nay tên chó Hồ Tiên Hú dẫn bạn gái đi xem phim, không có cậu ta ở đây, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cùng nhau yên lặng không tiếng động ngồi ở hàng đầu tiên, hai người cùng nhau lạnh mặt tỏa khí u ám… Cảm giác đi học này khiến người ngồi cạnh họ không biết tại sao thấy bị áp lực nhè nhẹ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mà hai người họ không hề nhận ra. Lúc nghỉ ngơi giữa giờ, họ đều đồng thời lấy di động ra. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lướt xem hết lịch sử trò chuyện, phát hiện Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn không trả lời lại cái biểu tượng chó Shiba khóc thút thít của hắn, trong lòng không nén được trở nên khá là lo lắng. Dù có đấu võ mồm kèn cựa với hắn cũng không sao cả, chứ nếu mà cứ trốn tránh như vậy thì làm sao hắn hành động được!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau đó hắn lại an ủi chính mình, không sao hết, đêm nay người ta trở về rồi, chỉ cần trở về, chỉ cần thấy được người… Hít sâu, tự nhủ phải kiên nhẫn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc này Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang chuẩn bị tâm lý, không ngờ Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ở bên cạnh lại bỏ di động xuống, cả người như muốn nổ tung, răng nghiến chặt như sắp bùng nổ đánh lộn bất kỳ lúc nào.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị hoảng một chút vì động tác đó. Hắn vốn muốn làm bộ không thấy được, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn hơi mềm lòng, sợ cậu đàn em này tự mình khiến mình tức chết. Hắn khụ một cái, hỏi: “Sao thế?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không có gì.” Đối phương lạnh như băng, cũng vô cùng kiệm lời trả lời.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Được rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên gật đầu, nghĩ thầm cái gì anh đây nên làm đều làm rồi, tình cảm đàn anh đàn em giữa hai ta này thì hỏi một câu cũng đã coi như anh đây tận tình tận nghĩa rồi. Hắn quay đầu đi tiếp tục gửi tin nhắn quấy rối cho Ngô Lỗi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nghỉ giữa giờ xong, bắt đầu học lại, môn này kết thúc thì đến giữa trưa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy di động ra, định vừa lững thững đi nhà ăn vừa tiếp tục bám dính không tha quấy rầy Ngô Lỗi. Ngay lúc đó, bên cạnh vang lên giọng của cậu đàn em hỏi: “… Anh đi nhà ăn à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên kinh ngạc ngước mắt lên, lập tức nhìn thấy đàn em hắn mang vẻ mặt cứng cỏi bất khuất mời hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Đây là lời mời nhỉ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đi chứ, cậu đi cùng nhé?” Nếu Hồ Tiên Hú ở đây chắc là sẽ cảm động đến rơi lệ. Hai người bạn không biết vì sao luôn không hợp nhau lắm này của cậu ta lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử thiết lập quan hệ ngoại giao, lại còn là lúc cậu ta không ở đó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau mấy lời như vậy, không hiểu sao hai người đã cùng nhau đi nhà ăn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên luôn cảm thấy hình như Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ có chuyện gì đó muốn nói với hắn. Nhưng họ thật là không thân thiết với nhau lắm, ngay cả WeChat của người kia họ cũng chưa kết bạn, cậu em này có gì muốn hỏi thì hẳn là cũng sẽ không nói với hắn chứ nhỉ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Em muốn hỏi anh chuyện này.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang nghĩ thầm như vậy, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ đã trực tiếp mở miệng nói, “… Anh biết Đào Bích Quân không?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Ha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ. Không ngờ nha không ngờ nha, tên mày rậm mắt to nhà cậu nghẹn nửa ngày hóa ra là muốn tán gái à?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đào Bích Quân là một cô bé từng hợp tác với Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lúc ấy cô đóng vai bạn gái Lưu Hạo Nhiên, có tính cách rất là đáng yêu. Cô là diễn viên nữ cùng lứa hiếm hoi có được kỹ thuật diễn rất tự nhiên, bùng nổ diễn xuất thì đến Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng cảm thấy vô cùng thỏa thuê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biết chứ, anh từng hợp tác với cô ấy mà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lập tức cười, nhướng mày nhìn cậu đàn em của mình, “Ánh mắt không tồi đấy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong giới có quá nhiều người xinh đẹp, thật ra Đào Bích Quân cũng không tính là một mỹ nhân kinh động khắp chốn. Khí chất của cô có một loại chín chắn và thanh thấu không giông như của thiếu nữ. Ngẫm lại thì có vẻ khá giống với vị đàn em trước mắt này, đều là còn nhỏ đã có một đôi mắt nhìn thấu cuộc đời.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhìn như vậy thì… đôi mắt của cậu em này thật sự rất giống với Đào Bích Quân!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ngạc nhiên với phát hiện của mình thì Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ lại có vẻ đang kiềm nén cái gì đó. Cậu đanh mặt hỏi: “Nghĩa là sao? Cô ta tốt lắm à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trước mặt người khác thì đương nhiên không thể nói xấu về đối tượng thầm mến của họ, huống hồ Lưu Hạo Nhiên đúng là có quan hệ khá tốt với cô nàng Đào Bích Quân này. Hắn cũng rất biết giúp đỡ người khác nên gật đầu nói: “Rất tốt. Kỹ thuật diễn tốt, tính cách cũng tốt, lại còn rất kiên định. Người đại diện của cô ấy lúc đó muốn cùng anh lăng xê tai tiếng cp, cô ấy biết được lập tức lén nói cho anh biết… Tuy là đôi khi bản thân cô ấy cũng không tự quyết định được, nhưng không có vấn đề gì.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không biết tại sao rõ ràng là đang khen người ta, mặt cậu em này lại càng ngày càng tối đi, quả thật là âm trầm như muốn nhỏ được ra nước.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Thanh niên ngày nay sao thế nhỉ? Khen đối tượng thầm mến của cậu mà cậu còn đen mặt à?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ, cảm thấy mình khen có hơi quá mức. Hay là cậu em này cho là mình thích người ta? Hắn nhanh chóng thanh minh: “Đừng hiểu lầm, quan hệ giữa bọn anh khá tốt, nhưng chỉ là bạn bè bình thường thôi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thế thì anh đúng là không thèm cố gắng.” Kết quả Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nói một câu khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên tức tới mức đầu sắp bốc khói. Lưu Hạo Nhiên gần như biểu diễn chó Shiba dấu chấm hỏi, theo bản năng mỉa mai độp lại, “Cậu thì có cố gắng. Cậu có cố gắng thì làm gì còn hỏi thăm anh về cô gái mình yêu thầm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em không yêu thầm cô ta, còn chưa thấy qua nữa là.” Câu trả lời của Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ lại càng thêm khó hiểu. Cậu nói, “Anh xem anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi, còn không tìm bạn gái, anh định sống cô độc cả đời à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên sinh năm 97 cảm giác mình như bị trúng một đòn ngay tim. Hắn nhìn đàn em của mình, nghiêm túc nói: “Anh cũng chỉ lớn hơn cậu ba tuổi thôi đấy. Còn nữa, phòng của mấy cậu hình như chỉ còn mỗi cậu là chó độc thân, thế mà cậu còn nói anh à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Câu này thốt ra cũng là một đòn xuyên tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sắc mặt Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cũng trầm xuống.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hai con chó độc thân chọc trúng tim đen của nhau, bầu không khí nhất thời u ám khó tả.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May là giữa lúc nhà ăn Trung Hí sắp mọc ra hai cây nấm, hai tiếng chuông báo bỗng vang lên. Hai người đều lấy di động ra. Sau đó, chó Shiba vui vẻ.jpg và má lúm đồng tiền của cậu đàn em nào đó đồng thời xuất hiện.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đột nhiên mặt trời rạng rỡ, xua tan âm u vừa nãy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau đó hai người cùng lúc ngẩng đầu thấy được người kia, sửng sốt một chút, rồi đột nhiên đều lộ vẻ bừng tỉnh thấu hiểu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tên này chắc chắn đang yêu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiếng lòng của hai người ngay vào giờ khắc này đồng điệu với nhau.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chương 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lúc làm việc Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều bị đoàn đội bên mình cằn nhằn mãi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không phải là không thể đi du lịch Nhật Bản, chỉ là họ lại đi kiêu ngạo như vậy. May mà chỗ họ đi không có nhiều người, fans cũng rất lễ phép, chứ nếu lỡ mà gặp được chuyện cực đoan thật thì sẽ vô cùng rắc rối.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thật ra hai người đều biết chuyện này. Ngô Lỗi rất nghiêm túc kiểm điểm lại mình lúc đó quá bốc đồng. Cậu là một người đàn ông trưởng thành chín chắn lại nguy hiểm, sao lại làm cái trò thiểu năng trí tuệ như là “Thi đấu sức hút nam tính” với Lưu Hạo Nhiên chứ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mà ở một nơi khác, trong đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì nghĩ đến dáng vẻ Ngô Lỗi lúc ở cùng hắn. Khóe miệng hắn vô thức nhếch lên thành một nụ cười.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Từ từ hẵng bật đèn flash. Nhớ là lát nữa sẽ quay cảnh cậu rời giường, uống cà phê rồi thay quần áo, được chứ?” Thứ họ quay lần này là kiểu phim quảng cáo, phối hợp với bộ sưu tập nam giới mới của LV năm nay, phong cách rất cao sang. Phần tóc mái bình thường tương đối có tính thiếu niên của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều bị chải hất ngược lên, được tạo hình nghiêm túc, những đường nét gương mặt không hề được che lấp càng làm lộ rõ phương diện trưởng thành của hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe nhiếp ảnh gia nói, nghiêm túc gật đầu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cái này thật ra cũng vừa vặn phù hợp tuổi tác và suy nghĩ hiện tại của hắn. Dù sao hắn cũng mới hơn hai mươi tuổi, nếu muốn biến đổi trạng thái, hắn hoàn toàn có thể nắm vững tâm tư và biểu cảm của một người thiếu niên. Nhưng ở thời khắc này, hắn có thể chậm rãi đối diện với con người thật của chính mình, thả lỏng, lười biếng, độc thoại với bản thân.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cà phê rất ngon. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ lại mình đã dẫn Ngô Lỗi đến một quán cà phê rang. Đó là nơi hắn xem là một niềm vui bất ngờ nho nhỏ ở Nhật Bản. Đợt công tác lần trước, sau khi hắn làm việc xong thì vô tình tới được nơi này. Chủ nhân của nó là một người phụ nữ tao nhã dường như yêu cà phê như sinh mạng. Hình như cô đã đi rất nhiều nơi, tìm kiếm các loại hạt cà phê có hương vị khác nhau, sau đó dùng cách thức của riêng mình để rang xay, điều chỉnh, khiến chúng có hương vị hoàn toàn khác biệt với khẩu vị đại chúng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng điều bất ngờ vui vẻ nhất là người ta có thể tự mình điều chế ra hương vị mình thích nhất.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Càng tuyệt hơn nữa, đơn đặt hàng của người phụ nữ này có vẻ đa phần là đơn hàng qua mạng, mà cửa hàng này thay vì nói là cửa hàng mặt tiền, chi bằng nói nó là phòng làm việc của cô. Mỗi lần Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi Nhật Bản đều đến đây hai, ba lần, lần nào cũng không có vị khách nào khác.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thế nên Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặc biệt dẫn một mình Ngô Lỗi đến đó, chào hỏi người phụ nữ kia, rồi bảo Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trước quầy bar. Hắn tự tay làm cho cậu một ly cà phê. Xay nát, nhỏ giọt, thêm sữa tươi, cuối cùng bỏ thêm một ít cây xô thơm và một chút ít hồ tiêu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không có kem và trang trí hoa văn, là một ly cà phê vô cùng giản dị. Ngô Lỗi nhận lấy uống một ngụm, lộ ra vẻ mặt kỳ quái, sau đó thì hơi híp mắt lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thích chứ? Đây là vị mà anh thích nhất đấy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên không cởi tạp dề, đứng phía trong quầy bar cười nhìn Ngô Lỗi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong nhà bật nhạc dương cầm say lòng người. Vừa vặn đang bật đến bài “Ballade pour Adeline”, giai điệu vừa dịu nhẹ lại mờ ảo, phối hợp với mùi thơm nồng thuần khiết của cà phê… Không thể phủ nhận đây là một cảnh tượng vô cùng thích hợp để rơi vào lưới tình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ánh mắt Ngô Lỗi hơi trốn tránh, rồi tiếp đó thì tựa như không chịu phục ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Tuy mới đầu uống thì có hơi quái, nhưng đúng là khá ngon. Anh làm thế nào vậy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đây là có hứng thú muốn tìm hiểu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vào đây, để anh dạy cho em.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười một chút, đưa ra lời mời tựa như không nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi thay đổi vẻ mặt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thêm hồ tiêu vào cà phê là một kiểu uống của Ả Rập. Tự mình pha chế cà phê thật ra là sự sáng tạo vui vẻ như một đợt mát xa cho tinh thần, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng tìm thấy sự vui thích trong đó. Tính cách cậu rất hoạt bát nên dùng nước quýt cộng thêm muối biển, điều phối ra một loại cà phê khác hoàn toàn với Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thế nào?” Đối mặt với đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh của Ngô Lỗi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhấp một chút, cong mắt lên. Hắn liếm nhẹ môi mình rồi nhẹ giọng nói, “Cảm giác như đang uống em ấy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mặt Ngô Lỗi thoắt đỏ lựng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anh có biết anh đang nói cái gì không?! Cậu muốn hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhưng không biết vì sao, nhìn người trước mặt với hormone phóng tràn lan ập vào mặt cậu, Ngô Lỗi lại ngậm miệng lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu ho khẽ một tiếng làm chính mình bình tĩnh lại, rồi ngang ngược ngắt lời: “Nói gì đấy? Em đang hỏi anh là cà phê thế nào mà!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không phải anh nói rồi à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngây thơ vô (số) tội nhìn Ngô Lỗi, tựa như hoàn toàn không biết mình đang tới lui cạnh lằn ranh quấy rối tình dục. Hắn nghiêm túc giải thích, “Anh uống một ngụm liền cảm thấy như gió biển thổi nhẹ và mặt trời chói chang… Đó là cảm giác của anh về em mà.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bất kể là vẻ ngoài hay là khí chất đều rực rỡ tỏa sáng hệt như mặt trời giữa hè.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khiến toàn bộ những âm u đều có thể nháy mắt tan thành hư vô, khiến người không nhịn được muốn rơi lệ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Là trái ngược với hắn, cũng là một nửa kia mà lúc này hắn đang khao khát có được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thật sự, vô cùng cuốn hút, là cảm giác… muốn quỳ xuống hôn chân em, khẩn cầu em đến cứu rỗi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói mấy lời khiến Ngô Lỗi sắp cảm thấy muốn nổ tung vì xấu hổ. Hắn ung dung lại nhấp một ngụm cà phê, sau đó nhẹ nhàng liếm đi vệt nước trên môi, lộ ra một nụ cười.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi… Ngô Lỗi muốn quỳ lạy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Họ chỉ cách nhau hai tuổi thôi, thế nhưng cái cảm giác áp bách “hormone người trưởng thành chín chắn” trên người hắn rốt cuộc là gì đây hả?! Cậu sai rồi, cậu battle thất bại rồi, cậu có lỗi với các chị em đã đặt nhiều kỳ vọng vào tương lai của cậu, có lỗi với các fans đã cổ vũ cậu “Cố gắng trở thành tổng công đứng đầu sau 95”!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thật sự đấy, đây chính là dục vọng chiếm đoạt của một người đàn ông với đối tượng mình muốn chinh phục, hoàn toàn tự nhiên, bất kỳ kỹ thuật diễn nào cũng không thể diễn ra được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà Ngô Lỗi không hiểu!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có điều Ngô Lỗi không hiểu cũng không sao, Lưu Hạo Nhiên hiểu là được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Khụ khụ, Hạo Nhiên, cậu kiềm chế lại một chút đi.” Giữa lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang nhớ lại cảnh tượng hôm qua họ ở sau quầy bar, hắn nắm tay Ngô Lỗi dạy cậu pha cà phê, điều vị, cậu lúng túng vì không hiểu nguyên do và thường xuyên lộ ra vẻ mặt dao động nghi ngờ bản thân, một giọng nói vang lên đột ngột cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nâng mắt lên nhìn về phía giọng nói đó. Người phụ trách kiểm soát thương hiệu bên phí LV đang cúi đầu nói gì đó với nhiếp ảnh gia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chỉ chốc lát sau, hai người đã hô gọi nhân viên trang điểm tạo kiểu tóc đến, chỉnh sửa loạn xạ trên đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Người phụ trách phía thương hiệu là một phụ nữ ngoại quốc, có một mái tóc vàng óng rực rỡ, bộ ngực đẫy đà, đi một đôi giày gót nhọn cao 10 xăng-ti-mét, đôi môi đỏ tươi mở ra nói một tràng tiếng Anh khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên đơ cả người.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Lưu Hạo Nhiên có thể nghe hiểu hội thoại thường ngày, hắn xử lý khoảng hai mươi giây, sau đó mới khó xử nhìn chị gái này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đột nhiên hắn hơi hiểu được một chút tâm tình của Ngô Lỗi khi bị hắn trêu chọc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chị gái này nói là: “… Tự dưng tôi phát hiện bộ quần áo này quy củ quá. Cậu không phải vương tử, cậu hẳn phải là một lãng tử quyến rũ phong lưu mới đúng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không biết có nên nói cảm ơn cái lời này không nữa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà tóm lại là chị gái này vừa nói xong, tất cả mọi người bắt đầu bận rộn. Sau khi hoàn thành, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn lại thì thấy… đúng là hắn như biến thành người khác vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tây trang mà LV tung ra quý này vốn dĩ vô cùng đứng đắn nghiêm túc, quần áo vốn là sơ mi trắng quần đen, thoạt trông như một vị vương tử. Nhưng chị gái này vừa lên tiếng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị vê qua vần lại xong thì phát hiện phần tóc trên trán hắn được chải lên vuốt ngược ra sau đầu, áo sơ mi nhăn nhúm, ba nút áo trước ngực bị tháo ra, áo khoác tây trang đưa cho hắn cầm luôn ở trên tay. Một phát từ tinh anh giới thương nhân biến thẳng thành công tử phong lưu nô đùa nhân gian… Chờ chút, định vị của bên LV mấy người không phải là nam giới trưởng thành cao cấp hả?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn đang khiếp sợ đâu, chị gái tóc vàng lại nói câu gì đấy, trợ lý nam khốn khổ ở cách đó không xa tuyệt vọng nhận lấy một cây son mà chị gái này đưa cho. Sau đó… trước con mắt kinh hãi của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, trợ lý đi tới, bôi cho mình một miệng son đỏ chót, rồi giữ chặt lấy áo sơ mi của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, mang vẻ mặt tuyệt vọng “đều là vì mưu sinh cả” mà cúi đầu. Lúc anh ta ngẩng đầu lên lại, trên cái áo sơ mi trắng tinh sạch sẽ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã xuất hiện một dấu môi son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong nội tâm của Lưu Hạo Nhiên là chó Shiba điên cuồng chạy. Vừa nãy hù chết hắn! Hắn còn tưởng là trợ lý muốn tới hôn hắn nữa chứ. Nếu mà là vậy thật thì hắn sẽ lập tức nhảy dựng lên đánh người!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chị gái tóc vàng chỉ huy trợ lý nam nghiêm túc hôn rất nhiều lần, chà đạp tan nát cái áo sơ mi, cuối cùng vung tay lên bảo tất cả bắt đầu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cứ làm vẻ mặt như vừa nãy đi, vẻ dịu dàng lại có chút hạ lưu ấy…” Chị gái này lại lần nữa dùng ngôn ngữ công kích Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ thầm “Từ từ, tui hạ lưu khi nào?!” Hắn còn chưa lên tiếng, chị gái đó đã nói tiếp, “Làm đi, tôi có dự cảm là phim quảng cáo lần này sẽ rất tuyệt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chị gái này nhìn thoáng qua thì vô cùng không đáng tin, trông như một ả diêm dúa lẳng lơ ngực bự ngu xuẩn, nhưng trên thực tế, có thể lên được đến vị trí này thì tầm nhìn phải cao hơn người thường.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quả nhiên lăn qua lộn lại một trận như vậy, phim quảng cáo lúc nãy còn rất quy củ đã lập tức như ngọc sáng được lau đi bụi bẩn, thành phẩm cuối cùng khiến tất cả mọi người đều hết sức hài lòng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Còn Lưu Hạo Nhiên… hôm nay Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã bắn sức quyến rũ quá nhiều, mà còn không phải là đối với người mình thích. Hắn bắn một ngày xong cảm thấy vô cùng trống rỗng, cả người cực kỳ mỏi mệt. Đặc biệt là mấy ngày tới Ngô Lỗi đều có công việc, từ chối lời mời của hắn nên bạn Tiểu Lưu cảm thấy cuộc sống này không còn hy vọng gì.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vì thế bạn Tiểu Lưu về nước với một cõi lòng lưu luyến không rời. Sau khi về nước, hắn từ chối quảng cáo và chương trình giải trí mà phòng làm việc đưa cho hắn, nghiêm túc bắt đầu xem kịch bản. Cuộc sống của hắn từ trên màn ảnh xinh đẹp vẻ vang đến lặng lẽ đi học xem kịch bản, trung gian dường như không hề có bước quá độ nào, trực tiếp kiên định trầm lắng lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thật ra Lưu Hạo Nhiên biết không phải ai trong đoàn đội cũng đồng ý với cách làm của hắn, họ không nói chỉ là vì hắn là người nắm quyền tuyệt đối thôi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng hắn không thèm để ý. Một người muốn trở nên ra sao thì chỉ cần không làm hại đến những người khác, mãi mãi đều có thể luôn nghe theo nội tâm của chính mình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngoại trừ tình yêu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tình yêu đúng là một thứ hành hạ con người.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm gối nhắn tin WeChat cho Ngô Lỗi, “Em làm việc xong chưa vậy hả? Sao giờ còn chưa về?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đã nói là em bay thẳng từ Nhật Bản sang Trường Sa quay chương trình giải trí mà! Tối mai em đến Bắc Kinh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vậy em đến nhà anh chứ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không đến! Hôm sau đó em còn phải về trường, em nhỡ nhiều tiết quá rồi, em đã hẹn với giáo sư dạy bù riêng cho em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Môn kỹ thuật diễn à? Anh dạy bù cho em cũng được mà!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không phải. Thôi được rồi, khuya rồi, anh mau ngủ đi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lịch sử trò chuyện cơ bản đều như thế.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bạn Ngô Lỗi thật là càng ngày càng lời ít ý nhiều lạnh lùng vô tình. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lật xem lịch sử trò chuyện, trong lòng hơi dậy lên một cảm giác mất mát nhàn nhạt. Đó không phải ảo giác của hắn, từ sau khi đi Nhật Bản về, có vẻ Ngô Lỗi đã nhận ra gì đó nên hình như đang trốn tránh hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bình thường khi nào về Bắc Kinh, dù thế nào cậu cũng sẽ trước tiên đến đây chơi với hắn mà!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con chó Shiba này đột nhiên có nguy cơ bị thất sủng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vì thế hôm sau đi học như thường lệ, cả người Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều toát lên một bầu không khí u ám, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ngồi cùng hàng với hắn không hiểu tại sao cũng rất u ám.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tệ hơn nữa là hôm nay tên chó Hồ Tiên Hú dẫn bạn gái đi xem phim, không có cậu ta ở đây, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cùng nhau yên lặng không tiếng động ngồi ở hàng đầu tiên, hai người cùng nhau lạnh mặt tỏa khí u ám… Cảm giác đi học này khiến người ngồi cạnh họ không biết tại sao thấy bị áp lực nhè nhẹ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mà hai người họ không hề nhận ra. Lúc nghỉ ngơi giữa giờ, họ đều đồng thời lấy di động ra. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lướt xem hết lịch sử trò chuyện, phát hiện Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn không trả lời lại cái biểu tượng chó Shiba khóc thút thít của hắn, trong lòng không nén được trở nên khá là lo lắng. Dù có đấu võ mồm kèn cựa với hắn cũng không sao cả, chứ nếu mà cứ trốn tránh như vậy thì làm sao hắn hành động được!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau đó hắn lại an ủi chính mình, không sao hết, đêm nay người ta trở về rồi, chỉ cần trở về, chỉ cần thấy được người… Hít sâu, tự nhủ phải kiên nhẫn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc này Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang chuẩn bị tâm lý, không ngờ Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ở bên cạnh lại bỏ di động xuống, cả người như muốn nổ tung, răng nghiến chặt như sắp bùng nổ đánh lộn bất kỳ lúc nào.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị hoảng một chút vì động tác đó. Hắn vốn muốn làm bộ không thấy được, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn hơi mềm lòng, sợ cậu đàn em này tự mình khiến mình tức chết. Hắn khụ một cái, hỏi: “Sao thế?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không có gì.” Đối phương lạnh như băng, cũng vô cùng kiệm lời trả lời.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Được rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên gật đầu, nghĩ thầm cái gì anh đây nên làm đều làm rồi, tình cảm đàn anh đàn em giữa hai ta này thì hỏi một câu cũng đã coi như anh đây tận tình tận nghĩa rồi. Hắn quay đầu đi tiếp tục gửi tin nhắn quấy rối cho Ngô Lỗi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nghỉ giữa giờ xong, bắt đầu học lại, môn này kết thúc thì đến giữa trưa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy di động ra, định vừa lững thững đi nhà ăn vừa tiếp tục bám dính không tha quấy rầy Ngô Lỗi. Ngay lúc đó, bên cạnh vang lên giọng của cậu đàn em hỏi: “… Anh đi nhà ăn à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên kinh ngạc ngước mắt lên, lập tức nhìn thấy đàn em hắn mang vẻ mặt cứng cỏi bất khuất mời hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Đây là lời mời nhỉ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đi chứ, cậu đi cùng nhé?” Nếu Hồ Tiên Hú ở đây chắc là sẽ cảm động đến rơi lệ. Hai người bạn không biết vì sao luôn không hợp nhau lắm này của cậu ta lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử thiết lập quan hệ ngoại giao, lại còn là lúc cậu ta không ở đó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau mấy lời như vậy, không hiểu sao hai người đã cùng nhau đi nhà ăn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên luôn cảm thấy hình như Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ có chuyện gì đó muốn nói với hắn. Nhưng họ thật là không thân thiết với nhau lắm, ngay cả WeChat của người kia họ cũng chưa kết bạn, cậu em này có gì muốn hỏi thì hẳn là cũng sẽ không nói với hắn chứ nhỉ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Em muốn hỏi anh chuyện này.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang nghĩ thầm như vậy, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ đã trực tiếp mở miệng nói, “… Anh biết Đào Bích Quân không?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Ha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ. Không ngờ nha không ngờ nha, tên mày rậm mắt to nhà cậu nghẹn nửa ngày hóa ra là muốn tán gái à?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đào Bích Quân là một cô bé từng hợp tác với Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lúc ấy cô đóng vai bạn gái Lưu Hạo Nhiên, có tính cách rất là đáng yêu. Cô là diễn viên nữ cùng lứa hiếm hoi có được kỹ thuật diễn rất tự nhiên, bùng nổ diễn xuất thì đến Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng cảm thấy vô cùng thỏa thuê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biết chứ, anh từng hợp tác với cô ấy mà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lập tức cười, nhướng mày nhìn cậu đàn em của mình, “Ánh mắt không tồi đấy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong giới có quá nhiều người xinh đẹp, thật ra Đào Bích Quân cũng không tính là một mỹ nhân kinh động khắp chốn. Khí chất của cô có một loại chín chắn và thanh thấu không giông như của thiếu nữ. Ngẫm lại thì có vẻ khá giống với vị đàn em trước mắt này, đều là còn nhỏ đã có một đôi mắt nhìn thấu cuộc đời.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhìn như vậy thì… đôi mắt của cậu em này thật sự rất giống với Đào Bích Quân!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ngạc nhiên với phát hiện của mình thì Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ lại có vẻ đang kiềm nén cái gì đó. Cậu đanh mặt hỏi: “Nghĩa là sao? Cô ta tốt lắm à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trước mặt người khác thì đương nhiên không thể nói xấu về đối tượng thầm mến của họ, huống hồ Lưu Hạo Nhiên đúng là có quan hệ khá tốt với cô nàng Đào Bích Quân này. Hắn cũng rất biết giúp đỡ người khác nên gật đầu nói: “Rất tốt. Kỹ thuật diễn tốt, tính cách cũng tốt, lại còn rất kiên định. Người đại diện của cô ấy lúc đó muốn cùng anh lăng xê tai tiếng cp, cô ấy biết được lập tức lén nói cho anh biết… Tuy là đôi khi bản thân cô ấy cũng không tự quyết định được, nhưng không có vấn đề gì.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không biết tại sao rõ ràng là đang khen người ta, mặt cậu em này lại càng ngày càng tối đi, quả thật là âm trầm như muốn nhỏ được ra nước.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Thanh niên ngày nay sao thế nhỉ? Khen đối tượng thầm mến của cậu mà cậu còn đen mặt à?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ, cảm thấy mình khen có hơi quá mức. Hay là cậu em này cho là mình thích người ta? Hắn nhanh chóng thanh minh: “Đừng hiểu lầm, quan hệ giữa bọn anh khá tốt, nhưng chỉ là bạn bè bình thường thôi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thế thì anh đúng là không thèm cố gắng.” Kết quả Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nói một câu khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên tức tới mức đầu sắp bốc khói. Lưu Hạo Nhiên gần như biểu diễn chó Shiba dấu chấm hỏi, theo bản năng mỉa mai độp lại, “Cậu thì có cố gắng. Cậu có cố gắng thì làm gì còn hỏi thăm anh về cô gái mình yêu thầm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em không yêu thầm cô ta, còn chưa thấy qua nữa là.” Câu trả lời của Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ lại càng thêm khó hiểu. Cậu nói, “Anh xem anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi, còn không tìm bạn gái, anh định sống cô độc cả đời à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên sinh năm 97 cảm giác mình như bị trúng một đòn ngay tim. Hắn nhìn đàn em của mình, nghiêm túc nói: “Anh cũng chỉ lớn hơn cậu ba tuổi thôi đấy. Còn nữa, phòng của mấy cậu hình như chỉ còn mỗi cậu là chó độc thân, thế mà cậu còn nói anh à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Câu này thốt ra cũng là một đòn xuyên tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sắc mặt Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cũng trầm xuống.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hai con chó độc thân chọc trúng tim đen của nhau, bầu không khí nhất thời u ám khó tả.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May là giữa lúc nhà ăn Trung Hí sắp mọc ra hai cây nấm, hai tiếng chuông báo bỗng vang lên. Hai người đều lấy di động ra. Sau đó, chó Shiba vui vẻ.jpg và má lúm đồng tiền của cậu đàn em nào đó đồng thời xuất hiện.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đột nhiên mặt trời rạng rỡ, xua tan âm u vừa nãy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau đó hai người cùng lúc ngẩng đầu thấy được người kia, sửng sốt một chút, rồi đột nhiên đều lộ vẻ bừng tỉnh thấu hiểu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tên này chắc chắn đang yêu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiếng lòng của hai người ngay vào giờ khắc này đồng điệu với nhau.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chương 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nếu là bạn bè bình thường, phát hiện người ta đang yêu thì sẽ làm gì?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chúc mừng hay là tám chuyện?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Tóm lại đều không thích hợp với cặp đàn anh đàn em Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ. Vì đầu tiên, họ không tính là bạn bè, thậm chí hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên họ đến nhà ăn cùng nhau; thứ hai, họ đều là nghệ sĩ, có liên quan đến công việc nên nếu dính đến tám chuyện đồn đãi thì sẽ vô cùng phiền phức.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hai người hẳn là nghĩ giống nhau, sau đó đột nhiên đồng thời câm miệng, yên lặng trả lời tin nhắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bữa ăn này kết thúc trong không khí yên tĩnh quái đản như vậy. Buổi chiều lại là một đống giờ văn hóa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ đến tin nhắn đáp lại của Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng cũng nhượng bộ nói cùng nhau ra ngoài chơi nên cực kỳ vui vẻ, học cũng rất hăng hái.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn không biết trong lúc hắn học, chỉ trong vòng một tuần, hắn lại lên bảng nhiệt độ tìm kiến lần thứ hai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiêu đề là # Lưu Hạo Nhiên Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cùng đi nhà ăn #.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đúng thế… Lần thứ hai cùng đàn em lên bảng nhiệt độ tìm kiếm, mà lại vẫn là cùng đi ăn, vừa vừa phải phải thôi chứ! Sau khi tan học, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lên tài khoản phụ lướt một chút, trong lòng cảm khái, cậu đàn em này của hắn đúng là có thể chất lên bảng nhiệt độ tìm kiếm!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không hề có ý tự kiểm điểm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chính xác, đùn đẩy trách nhiệm là chuyên môn của người trưởng thành chúng ta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc này trời đã sẩm tối, Lưu Hạo Nhiên suy nghĩ hôm nay Ngô Lỗi phải về nhà, cậu lại không giống mình, trong nhà còn có chị gái và người thân, nếu mình tùy tiện tới chộp người thì cũng không tốt lắm…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, hắn không nén được chó Shiba thở dài. Than ôi, sống trên đời thật quá vất vả. Cậu bé mình thích không sống một mình khiến chó Shiba căm hờn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn còn đang ngồi đây thở ngắn than dài, thế mà lướt Weibo một chút, lập tức đã trừng lớn mắt chó của hắn. Ở bảng nhiệt độ tìm kiếm 24 giờ, thình lình có một tiêu đề đặc biệt mới xuất hiện, nhảy vọt lên đứng dưới tiêu đề hắn và Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cùng đi nhà ăn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn tập trung nhìn vào thì đó lại là “Ngô Lỗi Vương Tuấn Khải cùng nhau quay chương trình #.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ảnh đi kèm là không biết tại sao Ngô Lỗi và Vương Tuấn Khải đều cười rất rạng rỡ, hình như họ đang chơi trò gì đó. Hai người ôm chặt lấy nhau nấp trong một cái hộp nhỏ hẹp, mặt áp rất gần nhau, vẻ mặt vô cùng rạng rỡ, hệt như con nít nghịch ngợm đang trốn người lớn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinh thần thiếu niên đắc ý kia thật khiến người xem đều hóa thành bùn thanh xuân.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Nhưng đây là chuyện gì vậy hả?!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tên nhóc Ngô Lỗi này, sao không nói với hắn quay chương trình thành phong cách thế này hả??? Nếu Lưu Hạo Nhiên là chó Shiba thật, lúc này hắn thật sự muốn nhe răng. Cái thùng mà chương trình này chuẩn bị quá nhỏ, thật là suy đồi đạo đức!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hai đứa con trai đang yên đang lành áp mặt vào nhau làm gì? Không biết là nếu làm vậy thì sẽ có cp tà đạo mọc lên à?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đúng thế, bạn Lưu trước mắt đang lén theo dõi tag của Ngô Lỗi và bản thân đã trang nghiêm tiến hóa. Hắn càng ngày càng hiểu được tâm tình của những fan chèo cp. Họ không thèm để ý mấy người có phải có tình ý thật hay không, chỉ cần mấy người đẹp, bọn tui sẽ đơn phương tuyên bố mấy người là một cặp!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Với cảnh quay này của Ngô Lỗi và Vương Tuấn Khải, trên trạm B chắc chắn phải có đến năm mươi phương thức kết hợp! Trong lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên vô cùng âu lo. Hắn bấm vào tiêu đề, quả nhiên thấy có fans gào lên hai người kia đã phá bỏ các chiều không gian, quá xứng đôi quá đáng yêu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hình như đó cũng là một fan lớn, ID khá quen thuộc. Lưu Hạo Nhiên tập trung nhìn, fan đang bình luận “cp Bắc Ảnh quá đáng yêu” thế mà còn để ảnh đại diện là hắn. Trong lòng hắn nhất thời không nhịn được gào rống, cô là fan giả đúng không? Cô kiên định một cái giúp tui đi chứ. Sao lại có thể vì nơi nào có đường thì bò sang nơi khác hả?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có thể nể mặt thần tượng cô chút, yên lặng ủng hộ thần tượng của cô mới là người chính thức được không?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Sau đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên phát hiện, vị fan trước mắt hắn này còn chưa phải là người khiến hắn tức tối nhất. Hắn lướt xuống dưới còn thấy được có người đang bình luận # cp Bắc Ảnh# # cp Trung Hí#.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cả người Lưu Hạo Nhiên cứng đờ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sao lại vậy? Cảm giác toàn thân bị sét đánh trúng này là sao?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tưởng tượng cảnh Ngô Lỗi và Vương Tuấn Khải là một cặp, hắn và đàn em bị ghép thành một cặp… Không được không thể nghĩ tiếp nữa. Còn nghĩ nữa thì xu hướng tính dục vất vả lắm mới cong được của hắn sẽ bị thẳng lại vì tức mất.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn đang hoang mang hỗn loạn thì liền nghe thấy ở sau mình có người đang gọi điện thoại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Họ đã tan học cả rồi, ai còn lang thang ở khu giảng đường vậy? Lưu Hạo Nhiên không hề kiểm điểm bản thân đang chờ trợ lý bị kẹt xe nên cũng là một trong những người ở lại khu giảng đường lúc này, ấy vậy còn nghi hoặc nghĩ như thế.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Cũng được. Ừ, không, anh thích là được.” Sau đó hắn liền nghe thấy giọng cậu đàn em của mình nói chuyện điện thoại, gần như cách cả một góc cua cầu thang đều có thể ngửi được một mùi chua loét.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hình như là điện thoại riêng tư, mình nghe thì không ổn lắm. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng lên muốn chạy đi, ngay sau đó lập tức nghe thấy cậu em này nói: “Về mấy ngày? Đi với Đào Bích Quân à? Không có, anh không quan tâm nữ chính của mình một chút à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ba câu hỏi thẳng đánh linh hồn này… Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy hôm nay có vẻ mình đã bị bắt ép biết được chuyện tình cảm riêng tư gì đó của cậu đàn em này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong đầu hắn đột nhiên nhớ lại cảnh tượng trong phòng học hình thể không lâu trước đây khi hắn vẫn còn là một trai thẳng vui tính. Lúc đó hắn đã cảm thấy cậu em này quá dính lấy nhóm trưởng nhà cậu ta, có cảm giác khá là quai quái. Giờ khi hắn hiểu thấu được rồi, kết hợp với ba câu hỏi thẳng vào linh hồn chua loét này… Thật ra chủ yếu là quan hệ ngầm giữa Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Vương Tuấn Khải cũng khá tốt, trước đó cả đầu hắn đều là Ngô Lỗi, giờ mới đột nhiên nhớ ra gần đây người diễn cùng Đào Bích Quân… đúng là Tiểu Khải.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chỉ số thông minh bị muộn phiền tình ái chặn lại trong nháy mắt trỗi dậy, Tần Phong nhập hồn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lập tức thông suốt tất cả khớp nối trong đó. Sau đó hắn nghe được câu nói lạnh lùng của cậu đàn em, “Anh còn chưa đi à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trợ lý của anh bị kẹt xe.” Vì quá kinh ngạc quên cả di chuyển, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẩng đầu trưng vẻ mặt vô tội trả lời.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không đáp, cũng ngồi xuống trên bậc thang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhìn kiểu này thì chắc là trợ lý của họ cùng bị kẹt rồi. Cũng chẳng có cách nào cả, giờ cao điểm tan tầm ở thủ đô lạnh lùng vô tình vô cớ gây rối như vậy đấy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Hay đi ăn tối trước nhé?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn tin nhắn, đoán chừng trợ lý của hắn chắc phải một giờ nữa mới tới nên sờ bụng nói.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trên mặt Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ lộ ra vẻ giãy giụa, khiến đàn anh Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị tổn thương lòng tự trọng. Trẻ con thời nay bị sao thế hả? Đàn anh mời cậu ăn cơm mà cậu còn bày vẻ mặt đó, chê anh đây à?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không phải,” có vẻ là biểu cảm của Lưu Hạo Nhiên quá rõ ràng, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ khụ một cái, nói: “… Chỉ là không muốn fans hiểu lầm thôi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha, hiểu rồi, thằng nhóc này chắc chắn là đã nhìn thấy cp Trung Hí trên Weibo. Lưu Hạo Nhiên thay đổi cái nhìn khá nhiều với cậu em này. Trông dáng vẻ lạnh như băng, hóa ra cũng lén đi hóng chuyện. Lưu Hạo Nhiên tự dưng cảm thấy cậu nhìn có vẻ cũng thuận mắt hơn một chút, hắn cười: “Không sao đâu, họ cũng chỉ xem cho vui thôi. Ngày nào cũng hô muốn ngủ người này muốn ngủ người kia, cậu xem tới sân bay rồi thì người nào cũng trở nên nhã nhặn cả.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Là kiểu anh mắt chạm nhau cũng đỏ mặt, theo như đàn anh Tiểu Bạch nói thì tất cả đều là chiêu giả, không người nào dám chơi thật.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng câu an ủi này dường như không giúp Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ thoải mái hơn. Cậu khẽ cắn môi, có vẻ còn hơi do dự.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn cậu như vậy, đột nhiên hiểu ra: “… Thứ cậu sợ không phải là fans hiểu lầm, đúng không?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ngước mắt nhìn hắn. Được rồi, vẻ mặt này còn sao được nữa? Cái này là bị nói trúng tim đen rồi. Lưu Hạo Nhiên dứt khoát ngồi xuống. Hắn nhìn cậu em này lúc thì tức giận đến mức cổ nổi gân xanh, lúc thì tựa như giấm Lão Trần Sơn Tây. Dù sao đây cũng là đàn em Trung Hí nhà họ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên quyết định thể hiện lòng tốt, ngồi xuống khuyên bảo đàn em mình: “Một người rất ngoan rất nghe lời thì dù có sức hút đi nữa cũng chỉ có thể là em trai, cậu biết chứ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ hiển nhiên không hiểu gì cả, nhưng cũng không ngăn cản việc cậu kinh ngạc nhìn vị đàn anh thoạt trông vừa ngoan ngoãn vừa dịu dàng của mình dường như hơi sai ở đâu đó. Nói sao đây? Giống như hắn lột bỏ đi lớp ngụy trang sinh ra đã có, để lộ vài thứ càng sâu hơn phía dưới.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong đôi mắt được người ta nói là mắt cười cún con kia có một thứ gì đó khó tả thành lời, khiến khí thế cả người của hắn đều thay đổi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Chỉ là không giống người tốt lắm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ là một người có trực giác cực kỳ nhạy bén, thế nên dù cậu bạn ngốc nghếch Hồ Tiên Hú của cậu rất thân với vị này, cả Vương Tuấn Khải cũng nói người này rất tốt, nhưng Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ lại luôn thầm cảm thấy vị đàn anh này có lười biếng, không để bụng gì cả, nhưng nếu khiến cho hắn để bụng thì… chắc là cũng không tốt lắm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không hiểu tại sao cậu lại có trực giác này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May mà đàn anh và cậu hình như tự nhiên đã không hợp nhau lắm, nên hai người luôn duy trì khoảng cách không xa không gần với nhau khi ở cạnh Hồ Tiên Hú, cũng cảm thấy vô cùng thoải mái.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng hôm nay, không biết tại sao đàn anh lại đột nhiên dứt khoát cởi bỏ lớp vỏ ngoài lười biếng kia, thành thật với cậu: “Nhất là người luôn ở cạnh cậu, rất quen thuộc với cậu, nếu cậu không có một ít thay đổi và xung đột thì người đó mãi sẽ không thay đổi ấn tượng đầu tiên về cậu, mãi mãi sẽ coi cậu là một đứa em trai cần chăm lo. Cậu muốn như vậy à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ánh mắt Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nghiêm lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rồi cậu làm một đứa em trai ngoan ngoãn thật lâu, cuối cùng chúc phúc cho người ta ở đám cưới. Chậc chậc, anh gần như có thể nhìn được kết cục rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lắc đầu cảm thán. Câu nói này như một cây gậy gõ thẳng vào đầu Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ đột nhiên đứng lên, nói: “Đàn anh, em mời anh ăn cơm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười gật đầu. Hai người cùng mang mũ lên, đi đến quán ăn Nhật quen thuộc gần trường.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc này họ lần lượt xuất phát, một giờ sau lại trước sau rời đi, không ai chú ý đến.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Máy bay đến đúng giờ chứ?” Trên đường về, ở trên xe, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhắn tin cho Ngô Lỗi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đúng giờ.” Câu trả lời của Ngô Lỗi vẫn theo phong cách lời ít ý nhiều.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tối mai cùng nhau ăn cơm không?” Dường như là quên mất mình đã bị từ chối một lần, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại mời lần nữa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bên kia yên lặng một lúc, rồi cuối cùng đáp lại một chữ: “Được.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Người đã nói lịch trình đầy rồi sao tự dưng lại có thời gian rảnh được? Ở sân bay Bắc Kinh, Ngô Lỗi nói với Vương Tuấn Khải: “Vậy hôm nào đó tụi mình lại hẹn nhé?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ừ, xin lỗi nhé, tự nhiên lại có việc.” Vương Tuấn Khải cầm di động trông có vẻ rất là nhức đầu, rõ ràng đúng là có việc gì đó, hình như còn rất khó giải quyết.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không sao đâu, bình thường mà.” Nghệ sĩ mà, có tình huống đột xuất và lịch trình đột xuất là rất bình thường, Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn không bận tâm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà về nhanh như vậy thì sắp phải đối mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Người bạn tốt từ khi biết nhau đến giờ luôn khiến cậu rất an tâm, nhưng giờ không hiểu tại sao vừa nghĩ đến sắp gặp hắn thì cậu lại thấy hơi căng thẳng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rốt cuộc là sao vậy chứ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong lòng Ngô Lỗi vừa mê mang vừa thấp thỏm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mà bên kia, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thả di động ra, lộ ra hai cái răng nanh. Quả nhiên hắn đã đoán đúng rồi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đồ lừa đảo, cái gì mà học bù có lịch trình chứ?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì thầm với cái di động, lại lười biếng cười, “Nhưng mà cậu em này cũng được đấy, vừa nói đã hiểu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ai cho mấy người là cp Bắc Ảnh, tưởng Trung Hí đây chết hết rồi à?!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Độc thoại đêm khuya của người nào đó</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mọi người đều cho rằng tôi là một người yên tĩnh hòa nhã, bẩm sinh đã thong dong đến mức những người xung quanh đều kinh ngạc, cả tôi cũng suýt tin đó là thật.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mãi đến khi tôi gặp em.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc đó tôi mới biết được, tôi lại có nhiều suy nghĩ dịu dàng mà dơ bẩn đến như vậy, nhiều suy tưởng tội lỗi không thể nói ra đến như vậy, nhiều tưởng tượng đẹp đẽ lại hạ lưu đến như vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi muốn tặng hết tất cả chúng cho em.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đừng sợ, xin hãy mở món quà này ra.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chương 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lần này hai người hẹn đi ăn với nhau ở một nơi hoàn toàn khác so với trước đây.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trước kia là đơn giản mộc mạc, chỉ cần đáp ứng một chữ: ngon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chỉ cần ngon, bất kể là quán ăn ruồi phi hay là hàng quán hẻm nhỏ hoặc tiệm lẩu ồn ào… tóm lại là họ chui vào đâu cũng được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng hôm nay Ngô Lỗi tới nơi rồi mới phát hiện đó là một quán ăn riêng tư.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi chưa nghe nói đến nơi này. Cậu bước vào trong mới phát hiện đây là một quán ăn nhỏ trang hoàng rất thú vị. Nó nằm bên trong hẻm cũ, đi dọc theo hẻm rất thoải mái, vì người sống ở đây đều lớn tuổi, không quen thuộc lắm với lứa diễn viên trẻ như họ. Họ không mang khẩu trang đi xuyên qua hẻm, ngang qua người ta, không có bất kỳ ai nhận ra họ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hôm nay lại là một ngày trời đẹp hiếm hoi, Ngô Lỗi gần như là nheo mắt lười biếng đi đến quán ăn riêng tư đó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ái chà, hôm nay dẫn bạn tới à?” Vừa vào cửa, cậu liền thấy một người phụ nữ tuổi trung niên hòa nhã, quen thuộc chào hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hệt như đang thấy đứa trẻ hàng xóm qua chơi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đúng thế, đây là Lỗi Lỗi, bạn cháu.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười nói chuyện với người phụ nữ đó, rồi lại nhẹ giọng nói, “Dì Trần, hôm nay không có ai khác chứ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cậu nói muốn đến đây, còn nói là muốn chiêu đãi một người rất quan trọng, dì có thể làm gì được bây giờ? Đều từ chối hết rồi.” Người phụ nữ đó nói. Dì nhìn Ngô Lỗi đang hơi kinh ngạc, môi mỉm cười một chút, đầu mày khóe mắt đều có một sức quyến rũ thành thục. Dì khẽ nói, “Cậu bé này xinh đẹp thế.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cảm ơn chị, chị cũng rất đẹp.” Ngô Lỗi cười trả lời gần như theo phản xạ có điều kiện.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dì Trần hơi ngạc nhiên một chút, sau đó lộ ra một nụ cười rạng rỡ, rồi quay sang ghét bỏ nói với Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Cậu nhìn con người ta đi kìa, gọi dì là chị đấy. Còn cậu thì sao? Hồi ấy vừa bước vào đã gọi dì là dì.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giọng điệu rất ghét bỏ, cũng có một chút khinh bỉ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy vô cùng oan uổng. Hắn mới mười mấy tuổi, gọi một người phụ nữ đã sắp bốn mươi là dì thì có gì không hợp chứ? Tuy là dì rất tao nhã, trông còn rất trẻ, nhưng dì chính là một bà dì mà!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không hề biết tự kiểm điểm lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dì Trần không muốn để ý đến hắn nữa, kéo tay Ngô Lỗi rất được lòng người khác hơn, nói: “Đến đây, mau vào đi. Tuy là dì chuẩn bị gần hết rồi, nhưng nếu muốn ăn cái gì thì dì cũng vẫn có thể chỉnh thực đơn lại một chút.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dì cứ vậy mà kéo Ngô Lỗi đi ra sân sau. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lập tức tiến lên chen vào giữa hai người, cười kéo Ngô Lỗi: “Đến đây, anh đưa em vào. Lần nào anh đóng phim xong rời khỏi đoàn phim thì đều sẽ đến đây đầu tiên. Trông dì Trần vậy chứ nấu ăn thật sự rất ngon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dì Trần cũng không nói gì, nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo Ngô Lỗi đến sân sau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sân sau cũng không lớn, đường hẻm nói thật thì khá chật chội và hỗn độn. Nhưng trừ khuyết điểm là đường hẻm gì đó thì sau khi được cải tạo lại toàn bộ, màu gỗ thô diện tích lớn và phong cách cổ điển giao hòa với nhau khiến quán ăn này có một cảm giác sạch gọn và nhẹ nhàng vượt thời không.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không biết tại sao, cậu lại cảm thấy nơi này quả nhiên là nơi mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên sẽ đến.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi quan sát bốn phía, rồi ngồi xuống ở sân sau tràn ngập cỏ cây.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vườn sau nho nhỏ dùng thực vật để tạo nên một thế giới nhỏ của riêng mình. Bình phong thêu phục cổ và bàn ghế tân cổ điển, loa phát giả thành cục đá bắt đầu chơi bản nhạc Blue nhẹ nhàng. Trong buổi chiều mặt trời lặn xuống đằng Tây, mùa thu này như rất dịu dàng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sao trước đây anh không nghĩ đến việc đưa em đến đây?” Ngô Lỗi tò mò hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên sửng sốt, sau đó cúi đầu cười, nói: “… Nơi này có thể coi là căn cứ bí mật của anh. Lúc đó anh nghĩ sau này nhất định phải đưa người đặc biệt nhất đến.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lại nữa. Ngô Lỗi cầm ly nước trên bàn, rót cho mình một ly nước chanh, uống một ngụm nước chanh ấm lớn. Cậu muốn bình ổn lại đầu óc đang đánh trống reo hò của mình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xong rồi, cậu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, đột nhiên hỏi: “Trước đó anh đã đưa ai tới rồi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em là người đầu tiên.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn cậu cười.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anh...” Ngô Lỗi mới vừa nói một chữ, đột nhiên truyền đến hương thơm xông vào mũi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đây, mấy món khác thì để lên sau.” Dì Trần bê một lần hai món, lại nhắc nhở Ngô Lỗi lần nữa, “Nhóc này, em thích ăn gì cứ nói cho chị, chị sẽ đổi thực đơn cho em luôn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đây là sợ Ngô Lỗi không thích ăn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không biết vì sao Ngô Lỗi đi đến đâu đều cũng được người ta thích như vậy. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đau đầu xua tay: “Dì Trần, dì nhanh đi nấu đi, chết đói rồi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xí, đồ vô ơn.” Dì Trần đảo mắt rồi đi xuống tiếp tục nấu ăn. Mấy món mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên chọn có vẻ đều là đồ làm nhanh. Hai món vừa được bưng lên là đồ nguội phong cách Tứ Xuyên, nhưng hình như đã được cải biến. Sa tế chỉ dùng để điểm xuyết, vị nguyên bản của đồ ăn được giữ lại rất tốt. Dù là vị hơi cay và thơm giòn ở trước, hay là vị ngọt lành thơm ngon sau khi xào nóng đều khiến người ta nhớ mãi không quên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi đã đi rất nhiều nơi, cũng đã ăn vô số món, nhưng không thể phủ nhận là quán ăn này đúng là có sức hút độc đáo của nó. Gần như chỉ ăn một lần, đầu lưỡi sẽ nhớ kỹ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi ăn rất vui vẻ. Họ ăn xong thì đèn đã bật. Đèn cung đình sáng lên, nhạc đổi thành nhạc Saxophone, phủ lên tiếng người ở con hẻm cách đó không xa, tạo nên một cảm giác mập mờ bí ẩn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi lau miệng, thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang chống cằm nhìn mình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Cậu đã biết Lưu Hạo Nhiên mấy năm rồi, nhưng không biết tại sao gần đây Lưu Hạo Nhiên khiến cậu càng ngày càng không chịu nổi. Người xưa có một câu là “Dưới trăng ngắm sắc hoa, dưới đèn nhìn mỹ nhân”, miêu tả không khí mập mờ và rung động đến cực hạn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giống như cảnh tượng nơi họ đang ở vậy. Nói thật thì dù là ai được một Lưu Hạo Nhiên đeo kính gọng vàng chống cằm có chút men say nhìn mình, thì đều sẽ cảm thấy miệng lưỡi hơi khô khốc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đúng thế, sau khi trẻ trâu tranh hơn thua, mấy ngày nay Ngô Lỗi trốn tránh Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghiêm túc tự hỏi một chút. Cậu cũng không phải kẻ ngốc, sau khi tự hỏi xong dĩ nhiên cậu cũng đã nhận ra một loạt sự khác thường của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến cùng là do đâu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chỉ là đáp án này nằm ngoài dự đoán của Ngô Lỗi. Cậu thậm chí không dám chắc chắn đó có phải là do mình nghĩ nhiều quá không.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không chơi trò mập mờ. Hắn ám chỉ rất rõ ràng, thậm chí tới mức đáng kính nể. Đến bản thân Ngô Lỗi nếu muốn tán một cô gái cũng cảm thấy không làm tốt hơn Lưu Hạo Nhiên được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đặc biệt là đặt trong tình huống họ là người của công chúng, rất nhiều nơi hẹn hò của đôi lứa họ hoàn toàn không đi được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tổng kết lại thì bình thường Lưu Hạo Nhiên thoạt trông cũng ngốc ngốc trẻ trâu như cậu, nhưng sâu bên trong hắn thật sự khá là khó lường. Một khi hắn đã thật sự nghiêm túc, cả một thằng đàn ông như cậu cũng không thể chịu đựng được, tâm trạng đúng là rất khó tả. Một mặt thì bị rung động bởi sức hút và cách sống có thú của người ta, một mặt thì lại hết sức rối rắm cách tán gái của mình lại thua người ta nhiều như vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lúc nãy em muốn nói gì?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấp giọng như đang dụ dỗ hỏi Ngô Lỗi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giữa họ ngập tràn một bầu không khí anh biết em biết. Giờ đã cơm no rượu say rồi, đồ ăn rất ngon, rượu thì trong lạnh, vừa lúc là thời khắc con người ta thả lỏng nhất. Họ ngồi đối diện nhau, chân dài dưới bàn tựa sát vào nhau, cách lớp vải mỏng gần như có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ người đối phương truyền sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nồng đậm, say lòng người.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi hơi hoảng hốt. Cậu luôn cảm thấy nếu mình trả lời không đúng thì cuộc đời mình sẽ rẽ sang một hướng kỳ quái. Cậu như một con thú bị dồn đến đường cùng cảm giác được mối nguy hiểm đang đến.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em nghĩ không phải anh được tôn xưng là một trong bốn trai thẳng cốt thép giới giải trí à?” Ngô Lỗi vừa thốt ra câu này, bầu không khí mập mờ lập tức ngừng lại. Cậu đúng là rất muốn điên cuồng vả miệng mình. Cậu đang nói mấy cái thứ gì vậy?! Nhưng nếu đã nói ra rồi thì tất nhiên phải chữa cháy cho tròn ý, cậu xấu hổ cười một cái, nói, “Ý là em có xem phỏng vấn của anh. Mọi người đều nói là anh có mệnh cô độc cả đời, nhưng giờ theo em thấy thì sao không giống lắm nhỉ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu càng nói, giọng càng nhỏ dần, vì lúc cậu nói, khóe miệng Lưu Hạo Nhiên luôn mỉm cười. Hắn hơi lộ răng nhanh nhìn cậu, đến mức Ngô Lỗi cứ lúng túng khó chịu cả người.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy hình như Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã biết là cậu biết.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cái câu này sao cứ giống như vè nhịu. Tóm lại là cậu cảm thấy được có vẻ Lưu Hạo Nhiên biết là cậu biết Lưu Hạo Nhiên có tình ý với cậu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không được, vẫn loạn quá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hỗn loạn như suy nghĩ của Ngô Lỗi vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tính cách của mỗi người không giống nhau.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghiêm túc nhìn Ngô Lỗi nói, “Anh không thích cưỡng cầu bất cứ cái gì, anh tin là trong đời thứ gì đến thì sẽ đến... Nhưng đối với những gì quý giá nhất, Anh không muốn chỉ chờ số mệnh ban cho mình. Anh phải tự tay nắm được thì mới có thể an tâm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nửa phần đầu thì đúng là Lưu Hạo Nhiên mà mọi người đều biết. Hắn được công nhận là người có thể chịu được sự buồn tẻ cô đơn nhất trong số các diễn viên trẻ cùng địa vị.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có thể đóng một bộ phim hơn nửa năm, không hề diễn chồng chéo nhiều phim, rất ít dùng diễn viên đóng thế… Có thể nói là hắn vô cùng chuyên nghiệp, nhưng cũng bị rất nhiều người nói là lười.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc nào nhìn cũng thấy lười biếng. Cái phong cách nhàn nhã không nhanh không chậm tỏa ra từ nội tâm này khiến người trong phòng làm việc đều sắp phát điên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đây đúng là một Lưu Hạo Nhiên mà Ngô Lỗi biết.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà giờ phút này, ngồi dưới ánh đèn trong vườn hoa, chân Lưu Hạo Nhiên áp sát chân cậu, hắn bộc lộ một mặt khác chưa ai biết của mình với cậu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiên định trưởng thành, có cả một lực áp chế không thể trốn chạy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi nuốt nước miếng, không biết nói gì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên chậm rãi nghiêng tới, ngoắc ngón tay với Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi nghiêng người lại gần, ngửi thấy được men say trên người đối phương.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em biết giờ anh muốn làm gì không?” Lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói chuyện, hơi ấm bốc lên, xen lẫn trong hơi thở là mùi rượu mát lạnh phả vào mặt. Hơi thở hai người đan xen giao hòa với nhau. Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy hắn khẽ nói câu gì đó, rồi lập tức chợt bùng nổ đỏ bừng khắp toàn thân.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A a a a a a anh câm miệng đi!” Ngô Lỗi kêu to che miệng hắn lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anh quá đáng quá rồi!” Hệt như lần đầu tiên biết Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy tam quan của mình thật sự nứt ra rồi. Đây không phải anh bạn thân mà cậu biết. Bạn thân của cậu sao có thể mang vẻ mặt đứng đắn như vậy mà nói ra cái câu đáng sợ như vậy chứ!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên nháy mắt tỏ vẻ hết sức ngây thơ vô tội. Hắn thật tình thật lòng thổ lộ như vậy mà sao lại khiến Ngô Lỗi hoảng sợ đến thế? Hắn cũng chưa nói ra lời gì không thích hợp mà.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chỉ mới vậy mà đã đỏ mặt rồi, thế nếu cậu mà biết suy nghĩ thật trong lòng hắn thì… Thằng nhóc này có thể sẽ phải báo công an thật.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nghĩ ngợi một lát, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở miệng muốn bảo Ngô Lỗi bình tĩnh một chút. Nhưng hắn vừa hé miệng, răng nanh của hắn liền chạm vào lòng bàn tay Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi như bị điện giật hô lên a a a a mấy cái, rồi đứng lên liên tục lui về sau mấy bước, cứ như sợ Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhảy lên ăn mình vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mặt cậu đỏ bừng, một lúc sau cậu mới thốt ra một câu “Em về trước đây!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Được rồi, vậy chúng ta…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng lên, định bụng không kích thích Ngô Lỗi nữa, một tay bắt đầu cầm áo khoác.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anh ngồi đó cho em!” Ngô Lỗi đỏ lựng cả mặt ra lệnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Chờ em đi rồi, nửa giờ sau anh mới được đi, nghe không?! Nửa giờ!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu thiến niên Ngô Lỗi điên cuồng chạy trốn, trước khi đi còn xoay người trừng mắt, nghiêm khắc mệnh lệnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Được rồi, vậy em đi đường cẩn thận một chút.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngoan ngoãn ngồi tại chỗ, hoàn toàn trong sáng và đầy quan tâm, thoạt trông thật giống chó Shiba lanh lợi trung thành lo cho chủ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suýt nữa đã khiến Ngô Lỗi mềm lòng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Người này thật đáng sợ! Giây tiếp theo sau khi mềm lòng, Ngô Lỗi hoảng sợ nghĩ. Cậu biết rõ người này có ý đồ xấu xa với cậu, vậy mà hắn còn có thể khiến cậu có cảm giác tội lỗi vì bỏ hắn lại… Trời má, mấy bạn bè mặn mòi trên mạng, xin hãy nhìn đi, mấy người xem bộ mặt thật của người này đi. Nếu hắn mà còn bị nói là “Cô độc cả đời”, vậy vương tử bé EQ cao lại chiều fans như cậu tuyệt đối cũng sẽ cô độc cả quãng đời còn lại!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không dám nhìn lại đôi mắt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên nữa, Ngô Lỗi điên cuồng vắt giò chạy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chỉ còn mình Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi tại chỗ uống rượu, đúng là ngoan ngoãn đợi nửa giờ sau mới đứng dậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc đi ra cổng, dì Trần đang ở sân trước hút thuốc. Ngoại trừ bưng món ra, dì không hề đặt chân đến sân sau. Lúc này thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi ra, dì cười một cái: “Không ngờ cậu lại dẫn một cậu nhóc đáng yêu như vậy đến.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cậu ấy rất đáng yêu.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cúi đầu cười.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đúng là rất đáng yêu,” dì Trần liếc hắn một cái, lắc đầu, “Chỉ có điều rất xui xẻo, sao lại bị cậu để ý chứ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đại khái là vì cháu rất may mắn.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhướng mày, trong nụ cười tươi sáng phóng khoáng có lẫn vào chút quỷ quyệt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dì Trần không nói gì, chỉ yên lặng hút thuốc. Nghe thấy tiếng chuyển khoản xong, dì hô với theo bóng Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Lần sau dẫn cậu nhóc ấy tới ăn nữa nhé!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên không quay đầu lại, chỉ phất tay rồi biến mất trong con hẻm loang lổ này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dì Trần phả ra một vòng khói, đóng cửa lại chậm rãi đi về phòng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đây là nơi ở riêng không cho người ngoài vào. Cửa mở ra sẽ thấy được một bàn thờ lớn, bên trên đặt một bức ảnh trắng đen của một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi. Mắt nhỏ mày rậm, yên lặng mỉm cười.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Lão Cao này, có phải thằng nhóc này thật sự bị kích động bởi chuyện của hai chúng ta không? Dáng vẻ này của nó rất khác với thằng bé ngoan hiền mấy năm trước…” dì Trần vừa lau chùi bức ảnh, vừa nói chuyện với nó như đang tán gẫu chuyện nhà, tựa đang nói chuyện với người sống. Dì khẽ cười nói, “Nhưng mà… nếu gặp được người khiến mình rung động mà cũng không dám hành động thì đúng là không có sức hút gì.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dường như nghĩ đến chuyện xưa triền miên nào, nụ cười của dì càng thêm say sưa quyến rũ, đầu mày khóe mắt đều toát lên sự hạnh phúc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dì dịu dàng hôn lên bức ảnh đen trắng kia, thì thầm: “… Được gặp anh thật tốt, Lão Cao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hy vọng hai đứa nhỏ đó cũng giống như chúng ta, không hối hận đã gặp được nhau, nhưng lại may mắn hơn chúng ta.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chương 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi hơi thất thần. Thật ra cậu là một người rất nghiêm khắc và kỷ luật tự giác. Bắt đầu từ khi cậu lớn lên và xác định sẽ vẫn luôn làm trong nghề này, cậu lập tức đặt ra yêu cầu rất cao đối với bản thân.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dù ngủ trễ thế nào, cậu cũng nhất định sẽ thức dậy đúng giờ để tập luyện. Máy bay đi qua bao nhiêu quốc gia, cậu cũng đều có thể kiên trì đi chạy bộ ban đêm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc chơi thì sẽ chơi, lúc nên làm việc thì sẽ làm việc, đến khi cần học tập, cậu cũng vô cùng coi trọng những khoảng thời gian tích lũy này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Ít nhất là cho tới trước hôm nay, cậu đều làm rất tốt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà hôm nay cậu đã vô thức vẽ vòng trên vở rất lâu, hoàn toàn không nhận ra mình đang thất thần.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu đang nghĩ về Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Từ ngày hôm ấy cậu muối mặt chạy trốn, cho tới hôm nay là đã qua một tuần rồi. Trong một tuần này thì cậu làm việc ba ngày, còn dư lại bốn ngày thì toàn là để suy nghĩ ra lý do từ chối lời mời của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Trời mới biết sao tên này lại rảnh như thế. Dù gì hắn cũng là diễn viên đang nổi mà, hắn không cần làm việc à?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nghĩ tới đây cậu lại càng tức. Sao tên này lại may mắn thế chứ? Vừa thành niên là đã có thể tự mình quyết định, có được quyền tự chủ tuyệt đối. Đúng là khiến người ta hâm mộ quá đi mất.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lại lạc đề rồi. Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng kéo suy nghĩ của mình về lại. Hôm nay cậu cần phải nghĩ ra một lý do nữa để cự tuyệt lời mời của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. A a a a a! Lý do nào cậu cũng đã nói hết rồi! Tên này mới nhìn thì như con lười, cảm giác rất là dễ lừa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thế nhưng hoàn toàn không phải như vậy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Người này một khi đã lột bỏ lớp vỏ lười biếng kia, trở nên nghiêm túc là siêu khó đối phó! Không, đừng nói gì đến lừa gạt, Ngô Lỗi luôn cảm thấy mấy câu nói dối mà mình nói gần đây đã sớm bị tên này nhìn thấy rồi. Cậu gần như có thể tưởng tượng được hình ảnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên mỉm cười nhìn cậu nói hươu nói vượn, trong mắt phỏng chừng đã thấy rõ bộ dáng kinh hoảng của mình. Chỉ là người ta giả bộ bị lừa bởi mấy lý do của cậu thôi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đáng ghét. Ngô Lỗi nghĩ đến đây cứ cảm thấy tại sao mình lại rơi vào hoàn cảnh thế này chứ? Đấm ngực dậm chân!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu chính là một thằng đàn ông khi cười nói có thể khiến các Đại Muội Tử hét to phải gả! Cậu là một người đàn ông trưởng thành chín chắn! Cậu chính là bạn trai nhỏ quốc dân thế hệ mới chỉ tùy tiện nói vài câu là có thể khiến con gái mặt đỏ tim đập! Cậu được coi là người đại diện của tổng công chó sói!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Chính xác, thiếu niên nghiện lên mạng Ngô Lỗi biết rất nhiều lời đánh giá trên mạng dành cho cậu, cũng vô cùng đồng ý. Mở ngoặc, ngoại trừ mấy câu cười giễu cậu là đồ trẻ trâu, còn cả mấy bình luận màn hình “Một gã trai nguy hiểm” trong vlog của cậu lúc cậu làm trò con bò, đóng ngoặc. Tóm lại, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mình mang theo kỳ vọng của cả đất nước (không có, mau thức tỉnh đi), sao có thể bị người ta ép buộc đến mức này chứ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không được, mình phải bày ra khí thế đùa giỡn lại hắn!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Hùng tâm tráng chí vừa lập nên, ngay tiếp theo đó cậu lại nhớ lại lời nói tối hôm đó của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, mặt Ngô Lỗi bốc cháy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngô Lỗi, lát nữa tan học cùng đi ăn không?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giữa lúc Ngô Lỗi muốn bốc khói, di động cậu sáng lên, cậu thấy được tin nhắn đó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Là Vương Tuấn Khải.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trước đó tuy họ học cùng trường, thậm chí là cùng lứa, lại là đàn anh đàn em với nhau, nhưng thật ra trước khi quay chương trình giải trí, cả hai đều không có liên hệ gì với nhau. Cho đến gần đây quay chương trình, họ cùng bị bậc anh chú đi trước chơi đùa ác liệt, cuối cùng cùng nhau thành công phản đòn, cuối cùng quan hệ mới nhanh chóng phá băng trong trò chơi, bắt đầu có tình hữu nghị ngầm hẹn đi ăn cơm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ăn ăn ăn!” Quả thực là buồn ngủ gặp chiếu manh, Ngô Lỗi lén lút trả lời tin nhắn, rồi nhắn tin lại cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Hôm nay em đi ăn với Vương Tuấn Khải, khi nào rảnh lại hẹn nhé!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vui vẻ, sung sướng, lại thoát được một ngày, không cần đối mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Ngô Lỗi hớn hở thoải mái tươi tắn, bắt đầu nghiêm túc nghe giảng bài.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vị thiếu niên này chưa từng tự vấn bản thân. Mấy hành động đó của Lưu Hạo Nhiên nếu là đối với người thật sự không hề có ý gì với hắn thì giờ phút này đã hận không thể lập tức vạch rõ biên giới Hán Sở với đối phương, sợ đối phương hiểu lầm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đừng nói là từ chối gặp nhau, chỉ sợ là tuyệt đối sẽ không gặp nhau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có điều đầu óc Ngô Lỗi lại hoàn toàn không nghĩ theo hướng đó. Trong đầu cậu chỉ toàn suy nghĩ là tại sao mình lại battle thua?! Và cả... đáng ghét, sao người đỏ mặt lại là mình?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tóm lại vị thiếu niên này không có gì để lo lắng nữa, vô cùng vui vẻ bắt đầu nghiêm túc học. Ở bên kia thì có người lại biểu diễn một màn tươi cười lập tức biến mất.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vị họ Lưu nào đó vốn đang đùa nhóc con rất vui vẻ, thấy được ba chữ Vương Tuấn Khải to bự lập tức thấy ngực như bị chèn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vốn là hắn còn cảm thấy có thể cho thêm một ít thời gian nữa, để nhóc con xù lông nào đó bình tĩnh lại. Nhưng giờ phút này Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại đứng ngồi không yên. Không phải hắn lo lắng hai người này thật sự có gì đó, chỉ là hắn không thích.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không thích tên của người khác đặt bên cạnh Ngô Lỗi, còn cả không thích có biến số.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dù chỉ có một chút khả năng cũng không thể chịu được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nói thật thì chính cả Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng càng ngày càng thấy kinh ngạc với mặt này của bản thân. Hắn gần như có thể tưởng tượng được nếu hắn sẵn lòng đặt tinh thần này vào công việc, chắc nhân viên trong phòng làm việc đều sẽ vui quá mà khóc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà thôi đi, việc quan trọng nhất trong đời không cần nhiều đến thế.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suy nghĩ trong đầu ông chủ Lưu này mà bị người đại diện biết được thì chắc sẽ muốn liều mạng với hắn mất.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có điều giờ phút này không ai quản lý được hắn cả, vì thế vị đại gia này bỏ kế hoạch buổi chiều tiếp tục học thêm hai môn để tích đủ tín chỉ, lén lút lang thang ra khỏi trường, bắt xe đi thẳng đến Bắc Ảnh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuông tan học vang lên đồng thời nhận được điện thoại của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Ngô Lỗi rất hoảng hốt. Càng khiến cậu hoảng hốt hơn nữa là Lưu Hạo Nhiên tỏ vẻ vô cùng đáng thương nói mình ngồi xổm trong góc trường hiến máu cho muỗi chờ cậu lâu lắm rồi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trời cuối thu mát mẻ này, không bàn đến nội tâm mấy con muỗi sớm đã lao tới hoàng tuyền oan ức chừng nào, tóm lại Ngô Lỗi hoảng loạn, lập tức quên mất tại sao mình muốn trốn tránh người này, lao thẳng xuống lầu đón người.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đón được người rồi, hai người nhìn nhau, lúc này Ngô Lỗi mới nhớ ra. Xấu hổ thì thôi đi, quan trọng hơn nữa là hình như mình có hẹn với người ta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“À thì, cứ gặp ở quán đó, phải phải. Nhưng mà chắc là tôi dẫn theo một người nữa tới. Thì Hạo Nhiên đó, cậu cũng biết mà, chắc không sao đâu nhỉ?” Ngô Lỗi vừa nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, vừa nói chuyện với Vương Tuấn Khải.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May là quan hệ giữa Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Vương Tuấn Khải vốn cũng đã rất tốt. Hẳn nên nói là những ai đã từng tham gia chương trình hoặc hợp tác cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều có cái nhìn khá tốt đối với hắn. Độ thân thiện hòa nhã của người này đôi khi cao đến đáng sợ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên nhớ lại lần đầu họ gặp nhau quay chương trình. Lúc đó trên sân khấu người này quỳ hẳn xuống mang vớ của trò chơi cho cậu, hai người chơi rất vui vẻ. Không hiểu sao quay xong thì bắt đầu hẹn nhau đi ăn, chưa định thần lại đã trở thành bạn bè thân thiết với người này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc này nhớ lại một chút, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên thấy hơi nghi ngờ cuộc đời.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không phải. Lúc này cậu ngẫm lại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên hình như là thật sự đặc biệt đáng sợ. tới cùng thì sao cậu đột nhiên lại trở thành bạn thân số một số hai với tên này?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhớ lại thì hình như người này chỉ cần một hai lần gặp mặt là sau đó hai người đã trở thành loại quan hệ có thể ra ngoài đi tới nhà nhau chơi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kế đó nữa… hình như liền biến thành loại quan hệ trắng đêm chơi điện tử rồi ngủ cùng nhau cũng rất bình thường?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Lại kế đó nữa là bị người này mặt không biến sắc quấy rối tình dục!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tên này là vua âm mưu hả?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi càng nghĩ càng tưởng tượng ra nhiều hơn. May là chỗ hẹn với Vương Tuấn Khải rất gần, họ cùng nhau đi tới đó, suy nghĩ của Ngô Lỗi còn chưa được chỉnh lý rõ ràng thì đã đến nơi. Lúc này cậu mới kịp nói cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Suýt nữa quên mất, Vương Tuấn Khải nói cậu ta cũng dẫn bạn theo, anh có biết…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hai người vào cửa liền đi thẳng đến phòng riêng. Họ vừa vào thì thấy… Làm sao mà không quen được? Cậu trai đang ngồi đối diện Tiểu Khải lộ ra hai cái má lúm đồng tiền mặc áo liền mũ, mặt ngoan ngoãn ngây thơ kia không phải là thằng đàn em phiền phức của hắn sao?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Từ buổi gặp mặt chỉ dẫn lần trước cho tới giờ, hai người chưa gặp nhau nữa. Lúc này vừa thấy nhau, một người thì mặt không biểu cảm, một người thì tươi cười không biến, nhưng mắt đều rất linh hoạt, biểu thị rõ ràng mấy chữ “Sao tên này lại ở đây?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau đó là chào hỏi, rồi bắt đầu tẻ ngắt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xem ra cái vụ không hợp nhau này dù có cùng lập trường đi nữa thì cũng không thay đổi được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng dù thế nào, bữa tiệc này cũng đã bắt đầu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi và Vương Tuấn Khải trò chuyện với nhau rất vui vẻ. Dù gì họ cũng gần tuổi nhau, trải nghiệm sống cũng tương tự nhau, một khi đã quen nhau rồi thì có rất nhiều chuyện để nói. Hai tên đàn anh đàn em Trung Hí hàng xóm ngồi cùng nhau… làm thinh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Làm thinh chính là Bắc Ảnh đêm nay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Càng phiền lòng hơn chính là sau đó Vương Tuấn Khải và Ngô Lỗi có vẻ còn tiếp tục tham gia chương trình giải trí kia. Hai người họ trò chuyện về chuyện lý thú lần trước, lại tha hồ tưởng tượng lần sau sẽ gặp được cái gì, càng nói càng hăng, thậm chí còn hẹn xong lần sau cùng nhau xuất phát…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Khụ khụ, Thiên Tỉ, cậu không tham gia chương trình kia à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy ăn không vô bữa cơm này nữa. Hắn cất giọng, ho một cái, rồi tủm tỉm gia nhập chủ đề.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lịch trình không giống nhau.” Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ vô cùng kiệm lời, Vương Tuấn Khải rất tự nhiên nói hết lời thay cậu, “Gần đây Thiên Tỉ đang quay phim, mấy chuyện khác đều hủy hết.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không phải anh cũng đang quay phim truyền hình à?” Lời nói rất cứng, hệt như đang oán người ta, nhưng mà Vương Tuấn Khải lại cười nói, “Đừng lo cho anh, tự anh hiểu được mà.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Đây là lo lắng à?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi chưa tiếp xúc với Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ. Cậu thấy vẻ mặt lạnh băng của người nào đó trở nên dịu lại chỉ nhờ một câu dỗ, tự dưng cảm thấy cảnh tượng trước mắt này hơi hơi quái dị.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tối có về nhà không?” Nhưng cậu còn chưa nghĩ kỹ xem điểm kỳ quái là ở đâu, giọng của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã vang lên ở sát bên. Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng hoàn hồn nhìn hắn. Người này mỉm cười nhẹ giọng nói: “Không về nhà thì để anh đưa em đi một nơi rất hay, có đồ ngon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nói thật thì đồ ăn ở mấy quán ăn xung quanh trường này khá là nhạt nhẽo. Nhớ lại cái quán mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên dẫn cậu đi ăn mấy ngày trước, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy dao động… Thật xin lỗi, loài người quá yếu đuối!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đặc biệt là nhớ lại đồ ăn mấy ngày trước, so ra thì mấy món trước mặt đúng là nhạt nhẽo vô vị.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu bất giác hơi ghét bỏ thả đũa xuống. Nội tâm Ngô Lỗi điên cuồng dao động giữa muốn ăn và cảnh giác. Lưu Hạo Nhiên khẽ cười lộ răng nanh, thoạt nhìn đúng là vô cùng tươi sáng, hồn nhiên trẻ trung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đồ ăn gì ngon?” Ngô Lỗi nghĩ lại cảnh người nào đó uống rượu xong mặt không biến sắc giở trò lưu manh, cảnh giác hỏi, “Là loại không uống rượu à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Là kiểu thích hợp ăn một chút buổi tối thôi, không uống rượu.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên bảo đảm rất nghiêm túc, thậm chí trông còn khá đáng yêu, “Em sẽ không hối hận đâu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi thật sự động tâm. Thân là một đứa con trai ưa vận động, khác với Lưu Hạo Nhiên có thể chất dễ béo nên bị ép giảm béo, cậu ăn không mập.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vì thế đương nhiên cậu có thể không hề áy náy hưởng thụ sự sung sướng mà đồ ăn ngon mang đến.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ một chút rồi mời Vương Tuấn Khải: “Này anh em, lát nữa muốn đi chơi cùng không?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Như vậy là vừa có thể ăn được đồ ngon, lại vừa có thể tránh ở riêng một mình với tên nào đó. Sao cậu lại có thể thông minh như thế chứ? Ngô Lỗi không nhịn được thầm khen mình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vương Tuấn Khải nghe vậy trầm ngâm một lát, có vẻ đang tự hỏi kế hoạch của mình. Sau đó cậu ta mới gật một cái, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ở bên cạnh đột nhiên lạnh lùng nói: “Em không đi, tối em có việc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cái đầu vừa gật xuống của nhóm trưởng Vương lập tức cảnh giác quay qua nhìn em út nhà mình, khẽ hỏi: “Em lại muốn làm gì nữa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anh nói xem?” Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ buông đũa, nhìn nhóm trưởng của mình. Không hiểu sao bầu không khí giữa hai người căng tới mức như chạm vào là nổ ngay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vương Tuấn Khải hít sâu một cái, tựa như đang buộc mình bình tĩnh lại. Cậu ta thấp giọng nói: “Không phải là anh muốn xen vào chuyện của em, nhưng mà em nhìn thử mấy chuyện em làm đi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dường như nhận ra bên cạnh có người, nói tiếp thì không tốt lắm, Vương Tuấn Khải không nói nữa mà trực tiếp giải quyết dứt khoát: “Lát nữa đi về với anh, không được đi chỗ nào nữa cả, nghe không?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không trả lời, chỉ nhìn Vương Tuấn Khải, gương mặt đanh lại, nhìn hoang dã khó thuần… Nhưng trong ánh mắt đó lại có sự đen tối thâm sâu khó dò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Biểu cảm này trùng khớp với Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở một trường hợp khác nào đó, khiến Ngô Lỗi trong phút chốc nhấp nhổm không yên. Cậu cảm thấy có phải lúc này mình không nên xuất hiện trong phòng riêng này hay không? Cứ như cậu đang quấy rầy khoảnh khắc quan trọng của người khác vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà nguồn cơn của tất cả chuyện này lại không hề nhận ra, còn ngượng ngùng cười nói với Ngô Lỗi: “… Ngại quá, Ngô Lỗi, tôi thấy có vẻ tối nay bọn tôi về trước thì tốt hơn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vì thế ăn vội vài miếng xong, phần trò chuyện vui vẻ ban đầu và kế hoạch tiếp sau đó toàn bộ đều bị gián đoạn. Nhóm trưởng Vương đón cậu em út đang trong thời kỳ phản nghịch khiến cậu ta đau đầu về giáo dục lại, còn Ngô Lỗi thì quay đầu nhìn thấy người nào đó đang cười rất dịu dàng…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thôi được rồi, Ngô Lỗi, sao cũng được, không thể thua khí thế nam nhi được!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi âm thầm cổ vũ cho mình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu vốn tưởng lần này lại là một nơi riêng tư bí ẩn nào đó giống hai lần trước, ai ngờ họ không đi xe, trông thế mà lại có vẻ không xa lắm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gió đêm nay dịu nhẹ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên dẫn cậu đi bộ trong gió đêm. Cậu còn chưa ăn gì đã cảm thấy hơi say rồi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Họ rất hiếm khi có được khoảnh khắc thả lỏng như vậy. Không, phải nói là bản thân Ngô Lỗi rất hiếm có thời khắc nào lười nhác thỏa mãn như vậy. Cậu đột nhiên hiểu được tại sao cái tên bên cạnh này luôn có vẻ lười biếng thủng thẳng như thế. Bởi vì ngay giờ khắc này, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy cuộc sống tựa như cũng dịu dàng lại nhờ đoạn đường tản bộ thong dong này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có lẽ con người đều cần những thời điểm như vậy để thấy rõ mình muốn có một cuộc đời như thế nào nhất.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giữa lúc cậu cảm khái, họ đã đến nơi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nơi họ tới lần này khác hoàn toàn với trước đây. Đây là một ngõ nhỏ cạnh khu nhà nhỏ hẻo lánh cũ kỹ. Ở đó, đèn đường bé như hạt đậu, dưới đèn có một người đàn ông trung niên cao lớn vạm vỡ, trông hệt như đại ca xã hội đen bất lương, nhưng tay lại rất thuần thục làm hoành thánh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoành thánh rất nhỏ, cỡ có thể nuốt trọn một miếng. Cậu còn chưa ăn, nhưng chỉ cần rải một nhúm hành phi xuống là đã bốc lên một mùi thơm nức mũi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hôm nay dẫn theo bạn tới à? Cho mấy đứa một món ngon này.” Ông chủ này dường như cũng biết rõ Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Ông chủ thấy cậu thì sửng sốt một chút, có vẻ rất ngạc nhiên, khiến Ngô Lỗi suýt nữa cho là ông chủ này là fans của mình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kết quả lại không phải, ông chủ chỉ kinh ngạc một chút rồi nhướng mày, giọng điệu nói chuyện kỳ quái, nở một nụ cười ẩn ý đưa một đống rau muối cho họ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đó là củ cải muối non hồng, ăn vào rất thơm giòn lại hơi ngọt, không biết tại sao lại có mùi hoa quả rất thanh mát. Hương vị cực kỳ đặc biệt, ngon đến nỗi khiến Ngô Lỗi vốn chưa ăn được bao nhiêu miếng cơm lập tức cảm thấy đói bụng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu nhanh chóng khuấy hoành thánh, thổi thổi rồi ăn một cái. Đồ vừa vào miệng đã tỏa vị khắp trên đầu lưỡi. Không biết ông chủ làm ra sao, răng cắn một miếng, vỏ hoành thánh mềm mại như mây, bên trong nhân thịt heo hành phi đơn giản tuôn ra nước thịt, khắp vòm miệng tựa như bị bắt làm tù binh bởi vị tươi ngon ngọt lành này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu chưa kịp phản ứng đã ăn sạch một hơi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang mỉm cười nhìn cậu, đuôi mày khóe mắt có vài phần đắc ý vui vẻ, hiển nhiên là thấy cậu ăn vui vẻ nên hắn cũng vô cùng thỏa mãn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi thấy hơi quẫn bách. Nghĩ lại một chút thì, thấy có đồ ăn ngon thì ăn ngấu nghiến không phải là rất bình thường à?! Vì thế cậu nhanh chóng kiềm xuống chút xấu hổ kia, tức giận nói: “Nhìn cái gì mà nhìn? Ông chủ, thêm một chén nữa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha ha ha cậu nhóc không sợ mập à? Được đấy.” Ông chủ nghe xong liền bật cười, nhanh chóng bỏ hoành thánh vào trong chén nước lèo nóng hổi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Hăm hở hăng hái mang đến kết quả là Ngô Lỗi ăn no căng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Một Ma Kết đầy nghị lực như cậu thế mà lại ăn khuya đến no căng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thật là sự sỉ nhục của Ma Kết!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lần đầu anh tới đây ăn cũng no đến nấc cụt.” Dường như chu đáo nhận thấy được cảm xúc của Ngô Lỗi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở miệng cười nói đến chuyện xấu hổ của mình khi tới đây.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không thể không nói là trong nháy mắt tâm trạng của Ngô Lỗi tốt hơn rất nhiều. Ăn uống no say rồi, hai người cùng nhau đi dạo tiêu cơm. Nghe Lưu Hạo Nhiên chủ động nói về chuyện trước kia, Ngô Lỗi không nhịn được hỏi: “Em chỉ muốn biết là sao chúng ta đều sống ở Bắc Kinh mà anh lại biết được nhiều nơi kỳ lạ như vậy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hồi còn đi học anh không có sở thích gì khác, chỉ thích đi khắp nơi tìm đồ ăn.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười, hình như nhớ lại những năm tháng trẻ thơ, ánh mắt hắn trở nên mềm mại ấm áp. Hắn nhẹ giọng nói, “Thế nên không biết từ bao giờ anh đã biết được rất nhiều nơi hẻo lánh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau này chắc là đã thành thói quen, hắn không thích ở cùng với nhiều người, mà chỉ thích một mình đi dạo khắp nơi. Vì thế ở nước ngoài hắn cũng dần bắt đầu có những quán nhỏ mà mình muốn đi, như là tìm được những báu vật bị che giấu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vậy sao trước đây anh không đưa em theo?” Ngô Lỗi khó hiểu hỏi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không phải là cậu so đo gì, chủ yếu là vì đồ ăn gần đây, bất kể là hương vị hay là từ mức độ để tâm, đều khác biệt một trời một vực so với trước kia!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Họ là anh em thân thiết mà, có nhiều nơi có đồ ăn ngon lại chơi vui như vậy, thế mà cái tên này lại không hề dẫn hắn tới nơi nào cả. Còn muốn chơi đùa vui vẻ nữa hay không đây?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nghĩ đến đây, trên mặt Ngô Lỗi hiện lên nét không vui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhìn cái kiểu của Lưu Hạo Nhiên là biết tên này nhất định còn giấu rất nhiều thứ tốt. Nhưng cậu thì không hề giữ lại cái gì trước mặt người này cả!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quá bất công!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên đứng lại, nghiêm túc nhìn Ngô Lỗi. Hắn khẽ nói: “Em không thắc mắc sao chủ quán của những nơi anh đưa em đến đều đặc biệt nhiệt tình à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Thắc mắc gì chứ, họ thân với anh chứ gì?” Đúng là Ngô Lỗi nghĩ như vậy thật.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười lắc đầu, rồi đột nhiên kề sát tai Ngô Lỗi thì thầm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hơi thở ấm áp phả lên tai, khiến cả cơ thể đều tê dại một chút.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy rõ ràng Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói: “Bởi vì từ khi anh còn học cấp ba đã nói với chủ quán là, sau này người đầu tiên mà anh dẫn đến nhất định là người anh thích.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, đối phương không hề e dè nhìn thẳng vào cậu, không hề có ý định kiềm chế.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>———— nhật ký đêm khuya ————</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Yên lặng và mập mờ thì rất tuyệt diệu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng nếu đối tượng là một sự tồn tại sáng ngời quá mức thu hút người khác, tùy tiện để họ ở ngoài mê hoặc chúng sinh thì sẽ luôn khiến người ta phải lo lắng đề phòng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đúng là tốc chiến tốc thắng thì vẫn hợp tâm ý hơn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thế nên… xin lỗi nhé, nhóc con, anh không thể để em có thời gian do dự trốn tránh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng cái giá là em có thể trở thành quốc vương của một mình anh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chương 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ở nơi làm việc gặp được Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ là một chuyện vô cùng kỳ quặc.</p><p>Sau hôm họ đi ăn với nhau ở Bắc Ảnh, tuy học cùng trường, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cũng không gặp mặt nhau nữa. Thật ra nguyên nhân chủ yếu là vì Hồ Tiên Hú hay bày tiệc đã chạy đi hẹn hò.</p><p>Nhưng mà hai người cũng không muốn hẹn nhau lắm.</p><p>Có điều khi làm việc lại thấy nhau, còn là ở bên cạnh, hơn nữa theo trang phục thì có vẻ còn có điểm chung, qua qua lại lại giữa hai phòng không ngừng, hai người đều rất kinh ngạc.</p><p>“Hai cậu chụp riêng, số khác nhau. Lần này hình như Grazia muốn xuất bản một bản điện tử đặc biệt, thế nên hai cậu là hai nhân vật chính khác nhau, cùng chụp một món, nhưng không hợp tác.” Trợ lý nhanh chóng hỏi thăm xong rồi đến báo cáo. Lưu Hạo Nhiên gật đầu, ý bảo mình đã biết.</p><p>Tuy là không hợp tác, nhưng họ lại ở hai phòng cạnh nhau, sau khi họ làm việc xong dọn dẹp đồ đạc trước sau đi ra thì cuối cùng vẫn đụng nhau ở lối ra.</p><p>“Buổi chiều có lịch gì không?” Thấy cậu em này gật đầu chào hắn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên liền cười đáp lời.</p><p>“Không có.” Trông Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ có vẻ không vui lắm. Cậu vô thức cắn đầu lưỡi, dường như đang nghĩ đến việc gì đó khiến cậu cảm thấy khó giải quyết.</p><p>“Anh cũng không có, muốn đi dạo không?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa ra lời mời.</p><p>Lời mời bất thình lình này thật ra rất khiến người ta phải kinh ngạc, ít nhất thì bản thân Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ rất bất ngờ. Nhưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại có vẻ hoàn toàn không thấy được gương mặt kinh hãi của cậu, chỉ cười nói: “Để đàn anh đây đưa cậu đi ăn đồ ngon.”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ hệt như đang nhìn mẹ mìn. Thật sự thì Lưu Hạo Nhiên thế này cực kỳ không đúng lắm. Từ lần đầu cậu thấy vị đàn anh này, hắn chưa hề tỏ vẻ thân thiết như vậy!</p><p>Nếu đó là Hồ Tiên Hú thì có thể cậu đã dung dăng dung dẻ đi rồi, nhưng ngay từ lần đầu nhìn thấy, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ đã thầm cảm giác được vị đàn anh này không dễ đoán cho lắm. Rồi sau đó là tới cuộc đối thoại ở cầu thang giữa họ, tiếp sau nữa là khi đi ăn ở trước trường, đàn anh đột nhiên đi thẳng vào vấn đề nói những kế hoạch đó với cậu. Điều này càng khiến Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ chắc chắn vị đàn anh cười lên mắt híp lại còn có răng nanh này tuyệt đối không hề đơn giản.</p><p>Cũng may là vị đàn anh này dường như không để bụng chuyện gì cả. Nếu người nào khác bị dã tâm tham vọng che mờ mắt mà có sức quan sát và thủ đoạn này của hắn, sợ là sẽ có không biết bao nhiêu người bị hắn lên kế hoạch bẫy chết.</p><p>“Yên tâm, sẽ không ăn cậu đâu.” Xem vẻ mặt giãy giụa của cậu, trong lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ, cậu đàn em này đôi khi đúng thật là quá không đáng yêu. Bậc đàn anh như hắn đây đã mời mấy lần, lần nào cậu em này cũng có vẻ ghét bỏ hoặc cảnh giác, hoặc là cả hai đều có.</p><p>Nhưng sao cũng được, hôm nay vừa khéo gặp được, không phải hôm nay thì cũng là vài bữa nữa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đúng là phải mời cho được cậu đàn em này ăn một bữa. Dù cậu có sẵn lòng hay không thì cũng phải đi ăn.</p><p>“Tôi mang cậu chủ của mấy người đi nhé!” Tiên lễ hậu binh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói xong lập tức kéo cánh tay Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ đi ra ngoài, vừa đi vừa cười nói, “Yên tâm, đảm bảo sẽ có lợi cho cậu.”</p><p>Nếu đã không thể chống lại, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ dứt khoát đi theo hắn. Họ đi bằng xe của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</p><p>Sau bảy bảy bốn chín ngã rẽ, ngay lúc bầu không khí trên xe đang im ắng đến mức cả trợ lý cũng sắp ngạt thở, cuối cùng họ cũng tới nơi. Đó là hẻm cũ ở Bắc Kinh.</p><p>Nơi này khiến Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ thấy rất khó hiểu. Cậu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên rồi nói: “Anh thường tới nơi này à?”</p><p>“Không thường xuyên lắm, đôi khi muốn ăn uống thì sẽ đến.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên trả lời xong lập tức mang khẩu trang xuống xe. Xe không thể chạy vào con hẻm cũ này, họ chỉ có thể đi bộ vào. Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ thì cứ để vậy xuống xe, nói, “Ở đây không cần mang khẩu trang, không ai biết… Sao lại thế này?!”</p><p>Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ còn chưa nói hết câu đã thấy được phóng viên đang nấp chụp lén ở gần đó.</p><p>“Ngay ngoài phim trường đã thấy được.” Có vẻ Lưu Hạo Nhiên muốn chọc tức chết đàn em của mình, hắn nhún vai nói, “Cứ để họ chụp đi. Chụp xong chỗ này là họ có thể về báo cáo kết quả rồi.”</p><p>Ánh mắt Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ hơi sầm xuống. Cậu yên lặng mang khẩu trang lên, hai người cùng đi vào trong ngõ nhỏ. Ở phía sau, trợ lý của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã tiến tới giao lưu. Thật ra nghệ sĩ và phóng viên đều ngầm hiểu với nhau, có thể chụp lén hành trình, nhưng chụp tới mức nào thì trong lòng hai bên đều có một vạch giới hạn.</p><p>Không phải không có người vượt qua vạch, nhưng chuyện hai nam thanh niên chạy đi dạo phố cũ Bắc Kinh này không hề gây sốc gì cả, không đáng để làm quan hệ xấu đi. Bởi vậy phóng viên bên kia chụp xong thấy trợ lý đi tới lập tức cười cất máy ảnh đi.</p><p>Hai người không để ý đến chuyện phía sau nữa. Họ vào ngõ nhỏ chậm rãi đi. Buổi chiều trên phố cũ Bắc Kinh và ở ngoài kia tựa như hai thế giới khác biệt.</p><p>Nhìn những căn nhà và bức tường này, cùng ánh nắng vàng ruộm và cụ già thong dong ở bên, ta bỗng sẽ có cảm giác yên bình vì bao nhiêu ngàn năm đã trôi qua nhưng vẫn chưa hề thay đổi.</p><p>Đồng thời lòng cũng sẽ cảm thấy trống rỗng và đau khổ, bởi vì những khoảng thời gian dài lâu đó đang nhắc nhở ta, rằng dù lúc này có vinh quang rực rỡ thế nào, ta cũng chỉ là một hạt cát trong dòng thời gian.</p><p>Cả hai người đều rất yên lặng trong quãng đường dạo bước này.</p><p>Trong mắt người ngoài, họ có vẻ là hai loại người hoàn toàn khác nhau, nhưng trong giờ phút này, sự lười biếng của Lưu Hạo Nhiên và sự yên lặng của Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ lại dường như có điểm chung… Họ đều thích hợp với sự rực rỡ tươi sáng của buổi chiều tà, trong giờ khắc yên tĩnh chậm bước này.</p><p>Từ lần đầu tiên thấy nhau họ đã âm thầm đẩy nhau như nam châm cùng cực. Có lẽ đó chính là vì về cơ bản, họ rất có thể là kiểu người tương tự nhau: yên lặng, tẻ nhạt, nhưng sâu trong lòng lại rất kiên trì với bản thân.</p><p>Nhưng họ cũng rất khác nhau. Lưu Hạo Nhiên giỏi giao lưu, dễ dàng có được cảm tình của người khác, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ thì lại không muốn làm vậy. Cậu chọn giữ yên lặng, để người nên nhìn thấy có thể thấy được và hiểu được, thế là đủ rồi.</p><p>Cách thức chung sống với thế giới của họ hoàn toàn bất đồng, cho nên theo lý mà nói, kiểu người như vậy rất khó chơi với nhau.</p><p>Thế nên tuy lúc này cậu không rõ lắm, nhưng Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cứ cảm thấy bữa ăn này có vẻ có mục đích khác.</p><p> </p><p>“Ái chà, hai đứa thế mà lại cùng nhau đến đây cơ đấy!” Hai người im lặng đi đến nơi quen thuộc. Cửa khép hờ, đẩy ra lập tức thấy bà chủ đang hút thuốc trong sân, mặc một bộ áo váy đan dệt, môi đánh son đỏ, trên môi ngậm một điếu thuốc.</p><p>Dì có vẻ rất kinh ngạc, lại kỳ quái nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên một cái: “Thằng nhóc này sao vậy hả?”</p><p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười nói: “Đừng hiểu lầm, cháu dẫn đàn em tới ăn một bữa thôi.”</p><p>Bầu không khí nói chuyện rất nhẹ nhàng thoải mái. Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nhìn bà chủ, lại nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cảm thấy bầu không khí này lại càng không đúng lắm. Cậu ho khẽ một cái, gật đầu chào bà chủ, “Chào dì Trần.”</p><p>“Ừ. Ôi chao, sao thằng nhóc này lại gầy nữa rồi?” Trông dì Trần có vẻ cũng rất thân quen với Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ. Có điều đây là chuyện bình thường, ngõ nhỏ phố cũ Bắc Kinh gần như có thể coi là quê nhà tinh thần của Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ, cậu biết rõ từng gốc cây ngọn cỏ ở nơi này hơn xa Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Thế nên cậu sẽ đến được đây rồi bị giữ lại bởi tài nghệ của dì Trần, sau đó thường xuyên tới cũng là chuyện bình thường.</p><p>“Hai đứa đến đột nhiên quá, ở trong còn khách đấy. Mau vào đi, vào phòng dì làm mấy món cho hai đứa.” Dì Trần biết được một chút về nghề nghiệp của họ nên lập tức đuổi họ vào trong phòng.</p><p>Trong lúc đó, dì còn lặng lẽ hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Sao đây? Cậu bé xinh đẹp lần trước đâu?”</p><p>“Đang giận dỗi ở nhà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe vậy thì cười, răng nanh lộ ra, thoạt trông rất điềm đạm chất phác, “Chắc là sắp nguôi rồi.”</p><p>“Cậu đấy,” Rõ ràng dì Trần khá hiểu tính nết của hắn, dì lắc đầu khẽ nói, “Đừng bắt nạt người ta quá.”</p><p>Trong lúc hai người nói chuyện, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nghe được mấy câu. Cậu sực nhớ lại bữa tối cách đây không lâu. Lúc đó cậu quá chú tâm vào việc tranh cãi với Vương Tuấn Khải, gần như không thể phân tâm quan sát chung quanh. Giờ nhớ lại thì lúc ấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên chủ động cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện của Ngô Lỗi và Vương Tuấn Khải, vứt cậu ra thu hút sự chú ý của Vương Tuấn Khải, sau đó đưa Ngô Lỗi đi.</p><p>… Đã thấm thía hiểu rõ được tính nết của vị đàn anh này, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không tin ở đây không có vấn đề gì.</p><p>Hóa ra là vậy. Cậu đột nhiên hiểu được mục đích của bữa ăn này. Cậu không nhịn được nhìn đàn anh nói: “Lúc này anh lợi dụng người ta cũng tự nhiên như vậy à?”</p><p>“Cái này không gọi là lợi dụng, cái này gọi là đôi bên cùng có lợi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười, ngồi xuống trả lời cậu, “Lần này anh đây dạy cậu một việc nữa. Nếu khi đánh giặc mà không thể công phá được tường thành của đối phương thì phải làm sao?”</p><p>Hắn tạm dừng một chút, như đang nghĩ tới người nào đó, khẽ cười nói: “Vậy thì buộc người đó tự mình chạy ra.”</p><p>Người đó là ám chỉ ai thì đã quá rõ ràng.</p><p>Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nhìn vị đàn anh này, đột nhiên thấy hơi cảm thông cho “người đó”.</p><p>Nhưng cảm xúc đó lướt qua rất nhanh, ngay sau đó mắt cậu bỗng sáng lên. Cậu cắn môi dưới, đột nhiên thấu hiểu, hai bên má nở ra hai lúm đồng tiền.</p><p>Giống như đã thông hiểu được một chuyện vô cùng rắc rối nào đó.</p><p> </p><p>Lúc này Ngô Lỗi đang làm gì?</p><p>Cậu mới quay xong chương trình ở nơi khác. Đó là một chương trình trò chơi về phá án rất tốn chất xám. Tuy có kịch bản, nhưng có rất nhiều chỗ có thể tự do phát huy, Ngô Lỗi chơi rất vui vẻ.</p><p>Mãi đến khi cậu bật di động lên.</p><p>Vẫn không có tin tức gì cả.</p><p>“A a a a a!” Cậu không kiềm được lắc đầu, muốn vứt đi hết toàn bộ suy nghĩ bậy bạ trong óc. Mày đang nghĩ gì vậy Ngô Lỗi?! Cậu muốn hỏi chính mình như vậy.</p><p>Trong đêm thu lặng lẽ kia, đối mặt với câu nói “người đầu tiên mà anh dẫn đến nhất định là người anh thích” của Lưu Hạo Nhiên...</p><p>Ngô Lỗi… Ngô Lỗi lắp bắp cả buổi, cuối cùng không trả lời lại.</p><p>Bầu không khí từ ấm áp chuyển sang trầm lặng chỉ trong giây lát.</p><p>Bỏ qua khoảnh khắc đó thì chỉ còn lại áp lực và xấu hổ. Ngô Lỗi không biết mình suy nghĩ gì, sau này nhớ lại cũng không biết lúc đó cậu muốn nói gì nữa. Là đồng ý sao?</p><p>Chắc là không phải, dù sao thì một tên con trai còn cao hơn mình ba xăng-ti-mét chưa bao giờ xuất hiện trong hình mẫu người yêu lý tưởng của mình.</p><p>Ngô Lỗi nghĩ người yêu của mình hẳn phải là một cô nàng xinh đẹp tóc dài chân dài. Hơn nữa tốt nhất còn phải là một cô gái thích cười, cười lên mắt sẽ cong cong, sẽ khiến người ta cảm thấy cuộc sống thật tươi đẹp.</p><p>Tất nhiên có lẽ cuối cùng cô gái mà cậu thích chân có thể không dài, tóc có lẽ sẽ ngắn, nhưng chỉ cần là một người tươi sáng thích cười thì cũng tốt rồi.</p><p>Nhưng nghĩ kiểu gì cũng đâu dính dáng gì đến một thằng đàn ông một mét tám mấy!</p><p>Một chuyện gây sốc như vậy thì một thanh niên trẻ tuổi nào có thể dễ dàng tiếp nhận được?! Ngô Lỗi tự thấy bản thân làm không được.</p><p>Nhưng mà cậu có thể cự tuyệt Lưu Hạo Nhiên à?</p><p>Đúng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên tuyệt đối chắc chắn không nằm trong hình mẫu lý tưởng của cậu, trước hết giới tính đã không đúng rồi! Nhưng mà… Ngô Lỗi đặt tay lên ngực tự hỏi, cậu không thể nào thẳng thừng từ chối người ta được.</p><p>Nếu là một người bạn hoặc đồng nghiệp nào khác, chỉ cần là nam, Ngô Lỗi chắc chắn có thể trực tiếp từ chối thẳng. Chuyện này đúng là đã từng xảy ra rồi. Ngành nghề này của họ tiếp xúc với nhiều người, đặc biệt là vài người theo nghệ thuật, xu hướng tính dục của họ cũng chỉ nhìn mặt, không hề có chút xấu hổ nào.</p><p>Thế nên Ngô Lỗi không phải không có kinh nghiệm hay sự quả quyết từ chối người khác.</p><p>Nhưng mà khi đó là Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu ngạc nhiên nhận ra cậu không có cách nào từ chối được.</p><p>Bởi vì là bạn bè? Không phải, Ngô Lỗi có thể xác định, càng coi người ta là bạn thì càng không thể để lại hy vọng cho người ta, như vậy càng độc ác hơn. Cậu hiểu rất rõ việc này.</p><p>Vậy thì là vì sao?</p><p>Là vì cảm giác tội lỗi sao? Sợ nhìn thấy vẻ đau khổ của hắn?</p><p>Lúc đầu Ngô Lỗi nghĩ vậy, nhưng sau đó cậu phát hiện không phải thế.</p><p>… Cậu phát hiện thứ cậu không thể cự tuyệt được là trở thành “người đặc biệt” của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</p><p>Bởi vì dường như cậu đã bất cẩn tiến một bước vào thế giới nội tâm mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn luôn cẩn thận che giấu, thấy được một Lưu Hạo Nhiên rất thu hút mà người ngoài không thấy được. Dù là quán nhỏ tràn ngập hương cà phê ở Nhật Bản, là quán ăn bí ẩn trong ngõ nhỏ phố cũ Bắc Kinh, hay là quán hoành thánh nghi ngút hơi nước dưới ánh đèn như hạt đậu…</p><p>Đều là một mặt mà hắn che giấu.</p><p>Sức hút bề ngoài của một người là có thời hạn, nhưng với một người cất giấu vô số thứ trong nội tâm, lúc bạn trở thành người đặc biệt của người đó, tựa như một thế giới mà bạn chưa bao giờ thấy được mở rộng trước mắt. Bạn sẽ không cách nào từ chối được bàn tay mà người đó vươn ra với bạn.</p><p>Đúng vậy, Ngô Lỗi phát hiện mình không thể từ chối được.</p><p>Nhưng cậu lại không cam tâm. Cậu luôn cảm thấy mình bị hắn xỏ mũi dắt đi. Thấy được dáng vẻ đã tính toán trước của hắn, trong lòng cậu lại trỗi dậy cảm giác cực kỳ không cam lòng.</p><p>Cứ cảm thấy mình bị xem thường.</p><p>Cái suy nghĩ hơi trẻ trâu này cứ như là đang cáu kỉnh vô lý. Ngô Lỗi cũng cảm thấy suy nghĩ này của mình hơi khó hiểu, nên cậu trốn tránh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, muốn hoàn toàn nghĩ kỹ rồi tính sau.</p><p>Mãi đến hôm nay, cậu xem WeChat không có tin gì, liền theo thói quen mở Weibo ra lướt một chút, định xem có chuyện gì thú vị hay không.</p><p>Kết quả cậu thấy được bảng tìm kiếm hàng đầu: Lưu Hạo Nhiên Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ sau khi chụp ảnh cùng đi ngõ nhỏ.</p><p>Bức đầu tiên là hai người dẫn theo trợ lý nói chuyện với nhau, hai người đứng rất gần nhau trong vòng tròn lớn, biểu cảm rất thân mật. Bức ảnh thứ hai là Lưu Hạo Nhiên vươn vuốt chó ra kéo đàn em mình lên xe, trông hệt như lưu manh cướp dâu. Bức thứ ba là hắn đeo khẩu trang, nhưng trong mắt có ý cười chờ đàn em của mình xuống xe.</p><p>… Cảnh phía sau là một đầu hẻm quen thuộc.</p><p>Họ cùng đi ăn ở đó.</p><p>Ngô Lỗi nhớ rất rõ, ngay cả cái xe đạp tàn tạ ở chỗ cửa kia cũng chưa thay đổi!!!</p><p>Ngô Lỗi… Ngô Lỗi tức muốn phát nổ!!</p><p>Cậu cũng không biết mình tức tối chuyện gì, nhưng cậu vẫn tức muốn điên. Khi não cậu còn chưa hoạt động lại, cậu đã bấm số gọi cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</p><p>Cậu không biết mình muốn làm gì, nhưng tóm lại nếu không gọi cuộc điện thoại này, cậu cảm thấy mình phải bị tức chết!</p><p>Điện thoại gọi đi, ở bên kia Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ đột nhiên thấy đàn anh của mình cười.</p><p>Thật là một nụ cười dịu dàng hiền hòa, nhưng không biết tại sao, nhìn trong mắt Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ, nó luôn có chút gì đó gian manh. Mà người kia hoàn toàn không để ý đến cậu, chỉ mỉm cười nói: “Cậu ăn trước đi, anh nghe điện thoại cái đã.”</p><p>Sau đó hắn lập tức bấm nhận cuộc gọi. Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nghe thấy giọng nói dịu dàng như gió xuân của hắn nhẹ nhàng nói: “Ừ? Anh đang đi ăn với Thiên Tỉ. Ừ… chỗ này là cậu ấy chọn, hình như cậu ấy hay tới đây. Anh cũng không ngờ… Cậu ấy nói mình thất tình, trông quá đau lòng… Ừ, dì Trần nói rất nhớ em, thật đấy… Về rồi anh đưa em đi chỗ khác được không…”</p><p>Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không hiểu đầu cua tai nheo gì.</p><p>Không phải, đàn anh, ai thất tình rất đau lòng hả, anh nói rõ ra xem?! Bịa đặt quá 500 là phải chịu trách nhiệm đó anh biết không?!</p><p>Còn có tên ngốc bên kia, cậu bình tĩnh lại suy nghĩ một chút đi, đừng vừa nghe đến tin đồn đã bị đánh lạc hướng thế chứ! Cậu cứ như vậy thì thật sự khiến người qua đường lo lắng sau này có thể bị cái tên trước mặt này ăn không chừa một miếng nào không đó!</p><p>Đồ ăn rất thơm, nhưng mà vị đàn em hôm nay bị lợi dụng hoàn toàn này ăn vào cảm giác có hơi nghẹn họng.</p><p>Mãi cho đến khi điện thoại của vị đàn em này cũng vang lên.</p><p>Cậu nhìn một chút, trên màn hình điện thoại nhảy lên một biểu tượng cười phá lên như điên. Đây là lúc mọi người chơi trò chơi cài đặt, cậu vẫn luôn không đổi. Cậu bấm nhận thì nghe được giọng nói quen thuộc ở phía bên kia khẽ nói: “Em đừng nói cho anh là người cùng giới mà lúc trước em nói hình như mình thích là anh ấy nhé! Anh xin em đó em hãy nói là em đang nói giỡn với anh đi, anh lớn tuổi rồi không chịu nổi cái tin chấn động này đâu!! Thiên Tỉ, em nói chuyện đi!!!”</p><p>Vị nhóm trưởng bên kia quả thật là có thể gầm thét bùng nổ bất kỳ lúc nào. Đứa em út ngoan ngoãn nhà mình trước đó không lâu đột nhiên nói có người mình thích, cậu đã sợ tới mức suýt nữa là bay lên tại chỗ. Lúc nghe được người đó còn là người cùng giới, cậu thật sự như trời sập đất nứt… Từ đó, cậu vẫn luôn theo sát chằm chằm đối phương, chỉ sợ đối phương ngây thơ bị không biết lưu manh nơi nào dạy hư, có thể nói là làm nhóm trưởng nhưng lại nặng trĩu tâm tư của một bà mẹ.</p><p>Nhưng Vương Tuấn Khải không ngờ mấy việc trước đó còn chưa phải tệ nhất. Tệ nhất chính là đối tượng thầm mến của em út hình như là người trong ngành! Lại còn là người cậu rất quen thuộc! Họ cùng đi ăn một bữa cũng có thể lên được bảng tìm kiếm hàng đầu, nếu thật sự có gì đó thì... Vương Tuấn Khải không thể suy nghĩ, còn nghĩ nữa cậu cảm thấy mình sẽ chịu không nổi, có thể sẽ biểu diễn nhồi máu cơ tim ngay tại chỗ.</p><p>“… Nói cái gì?” Giọng nói của em út vẫn rất trầm thấp, nghèn nghẹn. Trước khi Vương Tuấn Khải bị nhồi máu cơ tim, cuối cùng cậu cũng mở miệng, nhưng chẳng thà không nói còn hơn. Vương Tuấn Khải nghe thấy cậu nói, “Anh muốn em nói gì?”</p><p>Vương Tuấn Khải nhất thời á khẩu. Cậu im lặng một chút mới nói: “Anh ấy biết không?”</p><p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên cúp điện thoại, thấy đàn em dùng ánh mắt quái dị nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó nói một câu với người bên kia điện thoại: “Không biết.”</p><p>“Ai?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi.</p><p>Đàn em mới ra nghề ngoan ngoãn nói: “Không có gì. Ăn tiếp đi.”</p><p>“Giúp em đổi vé máy bay một chút nhé, đêm nay em phải về Bắc Kinh.” Cúp điện thoại rồi, vị nhóm trưởng ở đầu kia vừa tham gia hoạt động thương hiệu xong vốn định ở lại vui chơi thả lỏng thêm hai ngày rốt cuộc ngồi không yên. Cậu nói với trợ lý, “Mau, nhanh đi!”</p><p>Không được, cậu nhất định phải về.</p><p>Còn về làm gì thì… không biết. Nhưng cậu cứ cảm thấy nếu không về theo sát em út thì sẽ xảy ra chuyện lớn!</p><p>Hôm nay nhóm trưởng Vương cũng rất mệt mỏi.</p><p>Ông trời ơi, cuối cùng là sao vậy hả? Hai tháng trước cuộc đời còn rất vui vẻ mãn nguyện, hai tháng này lại cho cậu một cú rẽ bất ngờ… Cuộc đời quá gian nan.</p><p>Hôm nay đội trưởng Vương cũng trầm tư suy tưởng về cuộc đời.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chương 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lần nữa gặp nhau có hơi xấu hổ, Ngô Lỗi cực kỳ muốn biểu hiện mình là người trưởng thành chín chắn chững chạc, nhưng không hiểu sao người kia cứ như thiên địch của cậu. Mỗi lần thấy hắn, cậu dường như cứ bất cẩn bộc lộ sự ấu trĩ mà cả cậu cũng không biết.</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi thấy hơi khó chịu, nhưng lại cảm thấy cái sự khó chịu này của mình hơi ấu trĩ, thế nên lại càng khó chịu… Thành một vòng tròn bế tắc hoàn hảo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên có vẻ hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Lúc này hai người hẹn thời gian xong, hắn đúng là lại dẫn Ngô Lỗi đến một nơi khác.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Là một nơi khiến Ngô Lỗi không ngờ tới.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Từ từ, anh lấy được bằng lái rồi à?” Thấy người này tự lái cả xe đến, Ngô Lỗi vô cùng kinh ngạc. Cậu nửa đùa nửa thật nói, “Anh có được không đó? Đừng nói là lần đầu lái ra đường nhé? Em thấy hơi hoảng rồi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hay là em thử xem anh có được không nhé?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên chống tay trên ghế lái cười với cậu. Ngô Lỗi tức khắc nhận ra tên này đang nói bậy bạ, mặt phút chốc ấm lên, nhưng rồi lại cảm thấy mình không thể đỏ mặt, nếu không chẳng phải là thua rồi à? Cậu hừ một cái, trực tiếp mở cửa lên xe. Xe hòa vào dòng xe cộ, tiến vào giữa một dải đèn rực rỡ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rồi sau đó đường càng ngày càng vắng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Này, tóm lại là đi đâu vậy?” Ngô Lỗi lo lắng cực độ là tên này muốn chạy đến Hà Nam. Cậu không nhịn được bắt đầu hỏi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yên tâm yên tâm, sẽ không bán em đâu.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên tủm tỉm cười, như đã tính toán trước. Đến khi Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy sắp không chịu được nữa thì xe đến nơi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đích đến là một bãi đỗ xe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chính xác, chính là một bãi đỗ xe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên mua vé, sau đó nhận lấy hộp đồ ăn nhanh được đưa qua, rồi chạy thẳng đến chỗ trống dừng lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Đậu má, đây là chỗ mà anh nói là có đồ ngon chơi vui đây à?” Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy không biết tên Lưu Hạo Nhiên trước mặt này có phải bị người chiếm thân thể rồi không. Nơi này có phong cách khác hoàn toàn so với tất cả những nơi hắn đã dẫn mình đến trước đó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anh cảm thấy chắc là em sẽ thích… Thử nhé?” Câu trả lời của Lưu Hạo Nhiên là đưa qua hộp đồ ăn nhanh kia. Vừa mở túi ra đã ngửi thấy một mùi thơm khiến người nhỏ dãi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi dùng xiên đâm lấy một viên khoai lang chiên vàng ruộm bên trong, phô mai bị kéo ra thật dài. Bỏ vào miệng rồm rộp một phát, là tiếng vỏ ngoài thơm giòn bị cắn vỡ. Khoai bên trong hình như đã được nêm nếm cẩn thận, ăn vào một cái chỉ cảm thấy hoàn toàn không muốn nghĩ gì cả, chỉ muốn thở ra một tiếng thỏa mãn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Vừa rồi cậu còn nghi ngờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên chọn chỗ này có phải có vấn đề về đầu óc gì hay không, ai ngờ vả mặt tới nhanh như gió lốc. Ngô Lỗi... Ngô Lỗi quyết định giả bộ như chưa từng có việc gì xảy ra, bắt đầu điên cuồng ăn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamburger chỗ này cũng khá là ngon, em cũng thử xem nhé.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên chu đáo nhanh chóng đưa những món khác qua, lại mở một lon bia, “Uống một chút không?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi gật đầu. Khoai viên chiên phô mai với hamburger, lại còn có cả bia, thiên đường mập rú * vui sướng gì đây!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>* Gốc là “phì trạch”, là chỉ mấy người mập ru rú trong nhà, tui viết gọn là mập rú nhé =))</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Càng thiên đường hơn nữa là tiếp đó màn sáng khổng lồ ở bãi đỗ xe sáng lên. Bắt đầu chiếu phim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đúng thế, đây là một rạp phim bãi đậu xe lộ thiên. Mọi người lái xe đến, mua vé vào, ngoại trừ đưa tiền cho nhân viên bán vé đưa đồ ăn đang ngủ gà ngủ gật ở cửa ra thì không cần tiếp xúc với ai khác. Trong không gian riêng tư khép kín tận hưởng phim điện ảnh màn hình lớn… Một cách thức giải trí vô cùng thích hợp với họ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phim mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên chọn là một bộ phim khá cũ, “Câu lạc bộ chiến đấu”. Lúc trước Ngô Lỗi có xem rồi, nhưng xem ở nhà và xem trên màn ảnh là rất khác nhau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chỉ có thể nói đúng là phim kinh điển. Họ vừa ăn vừa xem, rõ ràng đã biết hết nội dung, nhưng khi xem lại vẫn có rất nhiều cảm xúc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nếu khi nào đó em có thể đóng được một bộ phim ở trình độ này thì tốt quá.” Ngô Lỗi khá là hâm mộ, nói xong cậu lại hơi ngượng ngùng thêm vào một câu, “Cũng không biết có ngày đó hay không.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sẽ có.” Phim đã hết, ngay sau đó là phim “Đảo kinh hoàng”. Lúc này đã hơn mười giờ, hai người không định xem tiếp nữa. Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa nói chuyện vừa quay xe rời đi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn nói quá chắc chắn, thế nên khiến người khác cảm thấy như đang nói cho có. Ngô Lỗi thấy mình đang bị dỗ như dỗ trẻ con. Cậu hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Sao anh chắc chắn như vậy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vì anh hy vọng ước mơ của em trở thành sự thật.” Có lẽ là vì nhìn phía trước nghiêm túc lái xe, Lưu Hạo Nhiên có vẻ không hề để ý. Hắn nhẹ nhàng nói, “Ước mơ trở thành sự thật là từ ngữ tốt nhất trong lòng anh. Anh hy vọng nó có thể ở bên em mãi mãi… dù rằng không có anh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lời này đại khái là lời thật lòng của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bởi vì hắn nói quá tự nhiên, hệt như là vì nghiêm túc lái xe nên bị phân tâm, bất cẩn lộ ra một chút dấu vết.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Người này… hình như thật sự rất thích mình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lột bỏ đi vẻ ngoài mạnh mẽ, bình tĩnh, chỉn chu trước đó, hình ảnh rung động vô tình này lại khiến Ngô Lỗi thấm thía được một sự chân thực. Cậu cảm nhận được một chút hưng phấn nhàn nhạt và một chút vui sướng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cảm giác sợ hãi và hưng phấn vì người nào đó tự tay dâng lên một thứ mềm mại nhất, vô hại nhất, liên quan đến sự sống còn của mình cho cậu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi rõ ràng cảm nhận được mình đang nắm giữ điểm yếu của đối phương. Cậu không biết làm sao, nhưng lại có được chút vui sướng nho nhỏ vì cuối cùng cũng chiếm thế thượng phong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim cậu đập rất nhanh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đột nhiên, Ngô Lỗi mở miệng. Cậu cố hết sức giả vờ như không hề để ý hỏi: “Anh bắt đầu có ý đồ xấu với em từ khi nào vậy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên dường như thấy hơi khó hiểu vì cậu đột nhiên hỏi hắn chuyện này, nhưng hắn vẫn khẽ cười, hơi hoài niệm nói: “Không biết… Nhưng mà có thể là do tuy anh không nhận thức được, nhưng lúc nhìn thấy em lần đầu, anh đã muốn chen vào cuộc sống của em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuy là với người ngoài, hình tượng của Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn luôn là một người hiền lành dễ nói chuyện, thậm chí bản thân Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng cho rằng mình là một thanh niên không dục vọng ganh đua không màng sự đời, nhưng sự thật sau này khiến cả chính Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng phải thừa nhận không phải hắn không dục vọng ganh đua, mà là vì hắn chưa từng thật sự cấp bách muốn có được cái gì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dường như tất cả cánh cửa trên thế giới này đều mở ra cho hắn, hắn muốn làm gì thì cứ làm, chỉ cần chậm rãi đi dần tới trước. Dã tâm và dục vọng của hắn chưa từng nhiều đến mức phải u sầu lo sợ, thế nên tất cả đều có vẻ đơn giản dễ dàng như vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mãi đến khi gặp được người bên cạnh này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gần đây Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng đang tự vấn tại sao mình lại thừa nhận tình cảm của mình với cậu đơn giản như vậy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có lẽ thật ra tình cảm vẫn luôn ở đó, chỉ là bị che mắt, mãi đến khi bị phủi ra mới đột nhiên hiểu được những chuyện ngày trước đó nghĩa là gì. Lúc ấy lần đầu gặp mặt, hắn nửa quỳ mang vớ cho cậu nhóc này, giả vờ làm tinh tinh chọc cười cậu, ánh mắt luôn bám dính lấy cậu, đến hậu trường thì gấp gáp trao đổi WeChat với người ta. Sau đó người đại diện nói họ muốn cạnh tranh cùng một nhãn hiệu, phản ứng trước tiên của hắn là là gọi điện thoại cho người ta, nghe thấy giọng cậu nói rõ ràng mới khẽ thở phào…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn là người tốt, nhưng đó là bên ngoài, sâu bên trong, từ khi nào hắn lại để ý đến cảm nhận của người khác đến như vậy chứ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy rất may mắn là cả khi bản thân còn chưa suy nghĩ kỹ càng, đối với thứ mà hắn thật lòng coi trọng, hắn vẫn là một người hành động rất nhanh. Hắn cứ vậy mặt dày xâm nhập vào cuộc sống của người ta, mỗi ngày đều liên lạc đủ kiểu. Giờ nghĩ lại thì chỉ e là con trai tuổi dậy thì theo đuổi bạn gái cũng chưa được ân cần như thế giống hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Những lần gặp gỡ mà họ đều tưởng là ăn ý đó giờ nghiêm túc suy nghĩ lại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đúng là phát hiện mình thật sự “tiêu chuẩn kép”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gần đây anh luôn nghĩ, ngoại trừ em, không còn người mà khiến anh lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy đã không rời mắt được, trong đầu trống rỗng, chỉ dựa vào bản năng đã muốn chen đến bên em, chen vào vòng bạn bè của em… Tốt nhất là trở thành người quan trọng nhất của em.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhẹ nói, lái xe vào nhà xe. Trong nhà xe trống trải im ắng, hắn quay sang nhìn Ngô Lỗi đã đỏ bừng lỗ tai, nói, “… Em không biết anh may mắn thế nào đâu. May mà anh nhận ra sớm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nếu phát hiện cảm xúc thật lòng của mình trễ một chút, trải qua rất nhiều đường vòng, có lẽ người trước mặt hắn sẽ rời xa hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thậm chí có khả năng là cả đời này, hắn cũng sẽ không nhận ra tình cảm của mình, chỉ biết mù mịt tìm kiếm, luôn cảm thấy buồn bã mất mát, còn người ta có thể đã có người yêu và gia đình của mình, thế nên lãng phí cả đời… Nghĩ đến kết cục đó, cả người hắn đều đổ mồ hôi lạnh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đây cũng là lý do hắn không kìm nén được.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Một người không muốn gì cả, bỗng nhiên phát hiện một bảo vật quý báu duy nhất… Bảo vật đó lại không phải vật thể, mà là một người lấp lánh tỏa sáng hơn hết thảy châu báu. Cậu sẽ chạy sẽ nhảy, lộng lẫy bắt mắt, được rất nhiều người yêu quý, có thể trở thành giấc mộng rực rỡ của người khác bất kỳ lúc nào.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu như hoa hồng nở rộ, nóng bỏng đến mức khiến người khác không biết làm sao để bắt lấy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng đối với người mà trong mắt trong lòng chỉ có đóa hoa hồng này thì dẫu cho trên tay đầy máu, dù gai nhọn đâm sâu vào tận xương máu, chảy ra thứ chất lỏng đỏ tươi, hắn cũng muốn nắm chặt trong tay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trên mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên có một nụ cười dịu dàng, răng nanh lộ ra trông vô cùng an lòng. Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy hắn khẽ hỏi: “Lên trên ngồi một chút nhé?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không biết tại sao, tim Ngô Lỗi đập có hơi nhanh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chương 11 (Hết)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buổi sáng tỉnh lại, Ngô Lỗi thấy hơi mơ hồ. Có khoảng mười phút cậu không hề ý thức được đã xảy ra chuyện gì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu cảm thấy hình như mình đã có một giấc mơ vô cùng thần kỳ. Trong mơ, cậu đi lên lầu với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, bạn tốt của cậu, được xưng là một trong tứ đại trai thẳng cốt thép giới giải trí… Sau đó khi vào cửa, Ngô Lỗi vừa nghe được tiếng đóng cửa, cả người đã bị đẩy vào tường, đón nhận một nụ hôn nhiệt tình nồng cháy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Hóa ra Lưu Hạo Nhiên hôn như thế này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khác biệt hoàn toàn với con người hắn, không hề có một chút dịu dàng lơ đãng nào. Ngô Lỗi nhìn thấy ánh mắt của hắn, nhiệt liệt hung hãn, cậu cảm thấy mình gần như bị thú hoang cắn cổ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trong nháy mắt đó, Ngô Lỗi hơi run rẩy. Cậu thấy hình như mình bị bắt được, có cảm giác bất lực mặc người xâu xé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu đột nhiên bực mình, đưa tay đẩy Lưu Hạo Nhiên tông mạnh vào vách tường, sau đó nổi giận trừng mắt nhìn hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cơ thể họ rất gần nhau, hơi thở quấn quít, cách quần áo đều có thể cảm giác được thân nhiệt của nhau cùng đường cơ trên thân hình căng chặt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi nghiêm túc nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, bỗng như tức giận, lại thoảng như muốn xác nhận gì đó, cậu hơi nghiêng đầu hôn lên.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Nói đi, sao anh lại lão luyện được như thế? Trước đó quen bao nhiêu cô bạn gái rồi?” Nụ hôn có ý trừng phạt này hơi mạnh bạo, làm rách miệng Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Thế nhưng mùi tanh ngọt trong miệng có vẻ lại khiến tên khốn này càng hưng phấn. Ngô Lỗi thấy hắn liếm môi, một động tác đơn giản thôi nhưng giờ phút này lại có vẻ vừa tùy tiện vừa quyến rũ. Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy người này quá khó lường, càng tiếp xúc càng nhận ra hắn hẳn là bẩm sinh đã có hai gương mặt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cậu nghe thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhẹ giọng trả lời: “Không có ai cả, chỉ có em thôi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Câu trả lời của hắn khiến Ngô Lỗi hơi bất mãn. Cậu không tin câu trả lời này, hơn nữa như vậy không phải cho thấy hắn đặc biệt thông minh, lần đầu ra tay đã đơn giản bẻ cong được mình như thế à?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mình dễ theo đuổi như vậy sao?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có lẽ vẻ bất mãn của cậu hiện lên quá rõ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa thấy đã hiểu. Hắn bỗng thì thầm: “… Vì là em nên anh không cần bất cứ kỹ xảo tích lũy nào, anh chỉ vâng theo bản năng, muốn chia sẻ với em toàn bộ thế giới trong mắt anh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lời này không hề tân trang che đậy, bộc trực động lòng người. Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mình không uống rượu nhưng đầu lại hơi quay cuồng. Lúc nào cũng vậy, đối phương quá thẳng thắn bằng phẳng, lần nào cũng khiến những để ý, do dự và ý đồ nhỏ của cậu trở nên dư thừa, hệt như đối phương là người trưởng thành, mà cậu thì luôn là đứa con nít được yêu chiều.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tại sao… anh lại thích em?” Khác với câu hỏi lúc ở trên xe, câu hỏi lúc này vừa nghiêm túc lại có chút không chắc chắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Hóa ra trong lòng cậu vẫn luôn có vướng mắc này. Giờ khắc này, bản thân Ngô Lỗi mới nhận ra hóa ra thứ cậu để ý chính là cái này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Họ là bạn cùng trang lứa địa vị ngang nhau, họ đều có ngoại hình khá ổn, cũng có được sự nghiệp mà mình thích, nhìn thoáng qua thì cuộc đời rất viên mãn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Họ bình đẳng với nhau… nhưng đây chỉ là vẻ ngoài. Càng tiếp xúc càng dễ dàng bị đối phương hấp dẫn, Ngô Lỗi càng ngày càng cảm thấy ở phương diện tình cảm mình có vẻ hoàn toàn kém người ta, như là vẫn luôn bị người ta xỏ mũi dắt đi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Điều này khiến cậu không hề có cảm giác an toàn. Vì cậu cũng là đàn ông, với người yêu hoặc là người mình thích, cậu cũng hy vọng mình là người chủ đạo tất cả.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay nói cách khác, cậu hy vọng ít nhất họ có thể bình đẳng tranh tài, chứ không phải là mỗi mình cậu bị áp đảo, còn người ta thì dường như luôn có thể dễ dàng đoán được tâm trạng của cậu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên hiểu được ẩn ý cậu chưa nói hết, hắn tự dưng khẽ bật cười. Ngô Lỗi đỏ mặt, vô cùng muốn nổi điên vì xấu hổ, ai ngờ ngay lúc này, người này lại đột nhiên cắn cổ cậu, sau đó đến hầu kết. Bàn tay hơi lạnh từ vạt áo lần vào trong, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve trên vòng eo thon chắc…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em chỉ đứng ở đây đã khiến anh say mê điên đảo. Anh chưa trách em dùng bùa mê quỷ quái gì, em lại còn cảm thấy anh xỏ mũi em dắt đi…” Giọng nói của hắn có chút ấm ức nũng nịu, tựa như cún con đang làm nũng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng tay thì không hề ngừng lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em muốn thấy được em có sức quyến rũ thế nào với anh sao?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Ký ức tỉnh táo cuối cùng trong đêm nay, Ngô Lỗi chỉ nhớ được những lời này.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Đến đây, đầu óc rốt cuộc tỉnh lại hoàn toàn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mình muốn bốc khói, cậu cũng chắc chắn xác định và khẳng định sức hút của mình tuyệt đối bùng nổ trong lòng người nào đó. Nếu người nào đó là chó, vậy thì cậu hẳn là cục xương mà con chó này yêu nhất.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chào buổi sáng.” Bên tai truyền đến giọng nói thân mật thỏa mãn của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Cậu quay sang nhìn, dáng vẻ hung ác vội vàng che chở hôm qua đã biến mất hoàn toàn. Người trước mắt này có vẻ đã biến lại thành một con chó Shiba tươi sáng rạng rỡ đáng yêu chữa lành tâm hồn, thậm chí thoạt trông còn rất dễ bắt nạt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Chỉ có Ngô Lỗi biết, đây đều là ảo giác.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giọng cậu hơi khàn, tức giận nói: “Anh nói thật cho em đi, có phải anh bị tâm thần phân liệt không.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đối phương chỉ bật ra tiếng cười trầm thấp, lồng ngực rung động. Hắn chống đầu nghiêng người, ánh mắt lưu luyến, như đang nhìn bảo vật quý giá mà mình cất giữ. Hắn cười khẽ nói: “Thế em có thích không?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Câm miệng!” Đầu Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt nổ tung, cậu nghĩ đến rất nhiều thứ xấu xa… Hôm qua trước khi lên lầu, cậu còn cảm thấy mình là một người đàn ông trưởng thành, đã bình tĩnh không sợ hãi gì nữa. Nhưng sáng hôm nay cậu mới biết so với người trước mắt này, cậu tuyệt đối thuần khiết như thiên sứ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anh quá xấu xa!” Ngô Lỗi không nhịn được mà rủa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sau này em có thể từ từ hiểu được… anh còn có mặt khác càng xấu xa hơn.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vui vẻ cười, lộ ra cái răng nanh đặc trưng của hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trên nền trời thoáng đãng và mây trắng ngoài khung cửa sổ, người đàn ông nửa trưởng thành trẻ trung giàu sức quyến rũ chống cằm cười thánh thiện dịu dàng, rõ ràng đối lập với những dấu vết tình ái loang lổ hỗn độn trên người hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ánh mắt của hắn sâu thẳm lại dịu dàng, nhìn người tình xinh đẹp tuấn tú bên cạnh, tựa như muốn nhấn chìm đối phương trong bể dục rối ren này.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hơi thở đan xen, thân nhiệt quấn quít, dường như sinh ra đã vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi đưa cẳng chân đầy dấu hôn lên đá người này để hắn mau cút đi. Khắp người cậu toàn là nước miếng chó, cậu muốn đi tắm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên tốt tính mặc quần áo rời giường.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hắn tựa vào khung cửa nhìn nhóc con mặc quần áo xong rồi vào phòng tắm. Hình như vì không thoải mái lắm, cậu quay đầu lại trừng mắt với hắn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên nhớ lại lần đầu họ gặp nhau mấy năm trước. Ở hậu trường đơn sơ, giữa đám người tất bật, hắn thoáng nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi trong đám người.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đối phương là một thực thể tỏa sáng tự nhiên, dù ở trong giới giải trí cũng khiến người mê say. Gương mặt cậu như tượng tạc, lúc không cười tựa như thú hoang dã nguy hiểm và hung hãn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vì quá đẹp, trên gương mặt đó thậm chí còn có chút yêu tà.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng mà chỉ cần cất tiếng cười tiếng nói, ảo giác giả dối kia liền hoàn toàn vỡ tan. Tất cả bỗng sinh động lên, tựa như biết bản thân yêu kiều diễm lệ, nên nở rộ sắc thắm không hề e ngại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thật là… quá vô tư.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc ấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên thầm nghĩ vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau cái liếc mắt vội vàng thoáng qua, hai bên nhanh chóng chào hỏi nhau. Lúc Ngô Lỗi đưa tay cười tự giới thiệu, không ai biết khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôn hòa cười đáp lại thì trong đầu đang nghĩ gì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Những sặc sỡ hỗn độn, âm u thiêu đốt thứ gì, bởi vì chủ nhân cố tình tránh né mà nhanh chóng bị cố ý lờ đi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng nhìn chung dã thú thì có bản năng. Suy nghĩ có thể bị kìm nén lờ đi, cơ thể lại không quan tâm đến thứ gì khác, tự nhiên chen đến cạnh người này, chăm chú nhìn không rời, cùng ăn cùng chơi ân cần chăm lo… bất kể nóng lạnh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Người mình thích khác với anh trai.” Trong đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên nhớ lại những lời Na Na nói. Cô bé này quả là rất nhạy bén.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đúng vậy, đối với một người đàn ông thì khi thích một người… chắc chắn sẽ không chỉ có sự dịu dàng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Càng thích, càng không thể mất. Vì thế sự yêu thích này lẫn lộn âm u, thận trọng từng bước.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngô Lỗi hẳn sẽ không biết được tất cả những thứ tự nhiên như nước chảy thành sông mà cậu thấy tính đến cùng ẩn giấu bao nhiêu suy tư toan tính, những đoạn đối thoại thoạt trông nhẹ nhàng thoải mái đó ẩn chứa bao nhiêu suy đoán tập luyện.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Nhưng mà không sao cả, nhìn Ngô Lỗi đi ra, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười híp cả mắt, răng nanh hơi lộ ra, hoàn toàn chính là phiên bản chó Shiba mỉm cười.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vì quá thánh thiện, đến mức khiến Ngô Lỗi đang ôm một bụng tức giận nhất thời không nỡ lạnh mặt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Đóa hồng xinh đẹp nhiệt liệt kia đã bị người làm vườn gian xảo dụ dỗ rơi vào vườn hoa của người làm vườn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quý ngài làm vườn quyết định sửa chữa lại một chút hơn hai mươi kế hoạch và suy tính còn lại, nhất định phải khiến đóa hồng kiêu ngạo này vĩnh viễn ở lại trong vườn hoa của mình.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mà tất cả những chuyện này đừng nên để đóa hoa hồng kiêu ngạo kia biết thì tốt hơn. Hãy cứ để cậu sung sướng đón gió nở rộ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nói đến cùng, người làm vườn miệng lưỡi xảo quyệt đã tung ra vô số lời nói dối, nhưng chỉ một câu kia là thật sự...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em chỉ cần ở đó thôi đã khiến anh say mê điên đảo.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hết.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>